The Eyes of a Kitsune
by SomeKindOfWizard
Summary: Full Length summary in chapter 1. Naruto finds himself linked to the living and breathing Kyuubi after a failed heist of the Hokage's forbidden scroll. Naruto is exiled, but with his dreams where will he go? NaryFemKyuu, Lemons Later, and Gaara/FemShuka
1. Prologue

**Hello there internet, i'd like to thank you for reading this, so far I've only written about five chapters, and i'll have more to say in chapter one, so enjoy this little taste of what's to come (eventually) and review me what you think.**

**Just some warnings. The story will later have lemons, two of the pairings in this are Naruto and Female Kyuubi (Yes, female. I don't like Yaoi ;) ). And in the future Gaara and Female Shukaku.**

**Any questions? Just ask and i'll be glad to answer. Also, if you love Naruto/FemKyuu pairs I suggest Ascension of the Kitsune, Illegal Lovers: Naruto and Kyuubi, and S Class Lovers. They're all amazing stories, and a serious inspiration to write my own.  
**

Prologue

"Form up around me!" shouted a blonde haired man, he had a single foxes tail flicking back and forth , a woman stood next to him, orbs of fire in her hands, surrounded by nine crimson fox tails. They both wore forehead protectors, carved in to which were nine wavy lines spreading out like a sun from a centre dot. A man joined them, panting as sand chipped off of his face, his eyes were black and gold. A swarm of kunai flew at them with exploding tags attached, but they fell short of their mark, interrupted by a wall of sand, behind which stood a short girl with matching eyes, and the long tail of a Tanuki.

"Shit, they're still coming" growled the Tanuki girl. More kunai were thrown at them from every direction, with strange metal pieces attached to them. The sand guard easily blocked them before a loud crackle was heard and the night became day.

Seven bolts of lightning collided with the sand wall, they crawled along the modified kunai like a net, the blonde haired man was furthest back; he took the entire blow.

A cloud of smoke erupted from behind the sand wall. His enemies didn't even notice the man behind them all, kunai in each hand.

Crimson eyes stared at them through the night.


	2. Chapter 1: Talking and Sleeping

**Just some quick authors notes, and I'll address the propers. First of all the real summary :3  
**

**The Eyes of a Kitsune - Rated M for later Mature content. NarutoxFemKyuubi**

My first attempt at a naruto and a female kyuubi fanfic. Naruto comes face to face with the almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune, and events lead to Naruto being exiled at the raw age of twelve. What mysterious events will occur when a scroll provides the answer to changing his future? Naruto finds himself tied eternally to the Kyuubi and a romance begins to unfold.

Will contain lemons, violence, blood and gore, and sexually explicit content.

_Adventure/Romance. NaruFemKyuu full length story._

**What a pretty summary eh?. Anyway, as you can see the start is rather slow, the story will take a little time to pick.**

**Ah yes, this is my first ever fan fic, and although i've had a serious amount of experience writing stories of my own creation, with my own characters, it's always interesting to see what you can do with already well known characters in a twisting of someone's story :)**

**Since this is my first attempt, every little tip helps, so if you have something to say then review, hell even flames, it's fun to get extra stuff to read. And, as other people who have written their own have said these are fun to write, try your own, just like I did. quite literally 49 hours ago I made this account, and started posting just a little bit ago.**

**So, thankyou everyone for reading, I hope you enjoy**

"Normal Character Talking"  
_"Normal Character thinking/brain talking"_

**"Demon talking"  
_"Demon thinking/brain talking"_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Chapter 1

The force that slammed him in to the wall crushed the air from his lungs. Dark clouds swam through his vision as he struggled to pull the hand away. Twelve year old hands scrabbled against the wrist, scratching it, hitting it with all his might, but to no avail. The world continued to darken and his lungs ached with the need to breathe. Another hand slapped him across the face, red sparks flew through the dark clouds before his consciousness dissipated. That was the last time the small, blonde headed child thought he was truly alone.

"**Boy, wake up"** growled a voice that spoke of immeasurable power, reverberating through Naruto's mind and rattling his teeth.

Naruto curled up in to a ball, aware that he was lying down in a long pool of shallow water. In his confusion he breathed in a lungful of water while his brain tried to take stock. He coughed and spluttered but seemed otherwise unaffected by it. The boy wheezed, oblivious to the large gate behind him as he opened his eyes. "Ghack" he choked, before exhaling normally. Somehow the water flowed out of his lungs as though air, he may be young but he knew that was not how breathing worked.****

"Hn, always wondered how that worked" grumbled the voice again.

Naruto felt as though someone had punched him in the stomach. The boy froze up like a statue before gathering the courage to turn around, to face the source of the voice. There was a large gate, behind which was a vague black shape. Nothing happened and all went silent. He looked over the gate and noticed a small slip of paper with scribbles on it; he walked up to it, holding a hand out to grab it. Something stirred behind the gate and he backed off again, whimpering. It was obvious the child was afraid, but no voice appeared this time. The boy slapped his hands to his face, taking in a comically deep breath, before letting it out slowly. Gramps taught him that he'd be calmed by it, the thought that his 'grandpa' alone taught him was probably the calming factor. The boy steadied himself and reached once more for the paper, the moment his fingertips brushed it he felt a burning pass through his body, spreading even to his toes, his fingers, and right down to his ears. For a few moments the world was a crushingly depressing place, it felt small and enclosed, lonely. A gentle yelp ended the sensation and he sprang back, falling in to the water on his behind.

"_**Geez, it's like someone just jabbed their fingertips in to my brain…" **_The musical voice of a woman tickled his mind, resting on it like a blanket. The sensation made him feel slightly dull. _**"Eurg…what did that boy do?" **_it asked again.

Naruto knew the question was obviously rhetorical but he hopped back on to his feet "I touched the paper!" he shouted at the endless black sky. A grunt that could only be thought of as the worlds cruellest laughter echoed throughout, it shook his teeth once more, made his legs wobble as though under some great weight, and sent chilling vibrations throughout his mind. "Wha-" the boy attempted to utter, falling to his knees. __

_**"My apologies boy, you have no idea what's going on do you? Yes…I'm fairly sure you've not had a clue since you passed out" **_the mysterious voice spoke.

This time, unlike before there was no blanketed mind sensation, his senses were still together. No, actually they were probably sharper, the invisible rush of water could be heard, and so could a heartbeat, and so could the nervous breathing of a child. "What's going on?" the boy asked, voice cracking with yet unshed tears. __

_**"You're probably waking up soon…so I'll have to tell you next time. Oh, and my name's Tsu—"**_

The world became a rush of sounds and colours, the boy sat up, gasping and shedding a rush of tears.

"Naruto!" a familiar voice nearly yelled, drawing the boy in to an uncharacteristically tight hug.

"Gramps? Where…what?" the boy asked, stunned. The constant confusion was beginning to get to him, he felt more tired than ever, and his ribs were aching, along with a dull headache.

"We found you in the alley Naruto…Needless to say, we search for him even now" the wizened old voice of a man began to explain.

Naruto looked up past the familiar white and red robes up at the tired but cheerful eyes of a man with too many problems and too much paperwork. The man separated himself from the hug, ruffling Naruto's hair. A knock came from the door, before another familiar face poked around. "Iruka!" Naruto shouted happily; glad to see another familiar face, all thoughts of the strange gate pushed out of mind, well, at least for now.

The man nodded a ponytailed head, smiling at Naruto. The look soon turned sour "Hokage…we found him" the voice was all but a hiss, it troubled Naruto slightly.

"And?" the Hokage asked, attention now focused on Iruka entirely.

Iruka paused, unsure of how too answer "He was dead, we believe it was a kunai to the throat" It seems he chose the blunt answer.

The Hokage nodded an answer and got up to leave. "You can make yourself some food and get back to sleep by yourself yes? We have important things to attend" he asked, heading for the door and not looking back at Naruto.

Naruto peered up at the closing door "…Yeah, I'll be fine gramps" he answered, throwing off his blanket.

The door closed with a gentle clunk and Naruto looked around, taking in his surroundings. He had been taken back to his small apartment. It wasn't a particularly special room, the kitchen and the dining room were small and connected. One room was a bathroom, though without a shower, which was kind of annoying. Another room featured his bedroom, a very small, messy room. It was covered with clothes and smelt like it needed a good cleaning. Naruto first headed to the bathroom, opening the door slowly to look directly at a mirror. In front of him stood a young boy of twelve years, with spiky, messy red hair. He merely wore boxers and a black t-shirt, adorned with a swirl. His eyes were a deep blue that reflected anything, it was as though you could see in to his soul through them if it wasn't for the way they mirrored everything. He blinked, for some reason sure his eyes were a fiery crimson; just his normal blue eyes were looking at him. Naruto shook his head and walked back out, the soreness in his ribs had left.

Two hours later Naruto was lying down in bed again; it must be getting close to night as the sun was setting behind the buildings, casting the room in a fiery orange glow. The glow was comforting as his world sank in to darkness again. A dripping could be heard in his head, like someone had left the tap open a tiny bit. Suddenly he was staring at a gate again, but the paper on it looked different this time. In the midst of the empty blackness behind the bars two massive eyes shot open, each as large as him, with a deep, feral hunger. They were a deep crimson that almost seemed to smoulder with a glow of their own. A grumble that shook him physically escaped from the bars, it sounded almost cheerful. __

_**"Welcome back Naruto"**_


	3. Chapter 2: Tests and Hopes

**Some quicky author notes ;)**

**So people, hopefully you liked the first chapter, I have so many chapters all uploaded, waiting for me to put them on! D: But I suppose i'm a cruel individual like that. I'ma try and upload one a day, but I still do things like school, and so there's always that odd period of time where i'm depressingly busy. But still, we'll try and get past these grim, angsty chapters and get to the fun stuff later. Oooh what plans I have for you all :)**

**I wasn't planning to put up the second chapter along with the first and prologue in one day, but I already got a couple of reviews. You people are my first ever reviews. Thankyou so much to the anonymous reviews, and to Ymere, the first named reviewer!  
**

**-Wizard out**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 2

The darkness was powerful and gloomy, and that low, grumble of amusement shook Naruto to the core. The amusement sounded out of place in so dark a cage. _**"Welcome back, Naruto"**_ The musical voice of a female danced through his mind again, it sent a shiver down his spine.

"Why do you sound so happy?" Naruto asked, any other questions were yet to reach his mind. There was a silence for a while, and soon he suspected there would be no answer. 

_**"I have no right to, I suppose. I've done a lot of horrible things to you"**_ the voice finally answered, although musical, the voice seems to have lost some life.

Naruto steadied himself and gazed in to the massive, feral eyes before him. "What things? Where am I anyway? And who are you?" Naruto asked the questions that had previously plagued him. 

**"Slow down"** growled a bestial voice.

It had the undertones of a female to it, but it shook him with terror as before, there was an immense pressure in that voice. "S-sorry" Naruto all but muttered, sitting down in the water instead of trusting his legs.

_**"Ah! Wait crap, I'm sorry I've scared you again!" **_the flustered voice of a girl stabbed his brain. Something about the speaking manner was rather comical, but before he could say anything the voice continued. _**"Well…um, first of all, I'm the…uh…the Kyuubi…the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Right now you're sort of in your own mind, you're in a space created by the seal on your stomach" **_The voice crawled through the sentence at a nearly snail-pace.

"…the fox that killed everything?" Naruto asked, shuffling back through the water unconsciously. 

**"I didn't want to damnit! That fucker Madara made me!"** the voice all but roared. It felt like someone had gripped his heart and squeezed it, his chest hurt as waves of killing intent upset the water, washing him in waves.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto screamed in terror. All at once the water settled and a creepy silence replaced it. After a while of silence had passed, Naruto began to mutter again "I'm—" he was interrupted by the return of her voice. 

_"__**Please…don't say it again; it's my fault for being weak. Look, just…wake up for now. I'm sorry for all the horrible things I've done to you"**_ She solemnly sang, and before he could ask she answered for him. _**"Yes you know...it's because I'm inside you that bad things happen. So I'm sorry"**_ The voice seemed lacklustre again, depression dripping off of each word, so much so that it felt like a knot in his chest.

Naruto sprang in to a sitting position, hand gripping over his heart. The back of his head tickled, and his stomach itched. Bright sunlight stabbed his eyes as he opened them, threatening to force him back in to bed. He threw off the want to sleep and nearly jumped out of bed, pulling up his shirt and kicking open the door. He blinked, for a brief moment he thought he saw what he could only describe as a squiggly circle, and deep crimson eyes. Then everything seemed normal. He grunted and shook his head, tugging his clothes off and throwing them out the door in to some pile. He kicked his bath and the taps turned on; he'd learned well to take advantage of how crap his apartment was. He sighed as he watched the water fill up, rubbing his stomach where he felt the squiggle should be. "It's not her fault all the bad things happen…right?" He stared at his rippling reflection in the bathtub, sadly his reflection didn't have an answer for him.

Naruto walked out of the door, pulling on an orange jacket over his previous attire; it was generally all he could afford to buy a set of matching orange trousers to go with the jacket. It wasn't really his colour, but he paid it no heed. The world outside was beginning to darken with the settling of storm clouds, and the tickling feeling in the back of his head was getting stronger again. His minds turned to the Kyuubi again. "I'll have to say I forgive her. S'no way she meant for bad things to happen to me" He shook his head staring at the ground; the whole ordeal left a bitter taste in his mouth. As he continued to walk his inherently bright nature began to take over and he was looking straight ahead, only to be stunned in to depression once more; the academy exam was today.

"Whhhyyy" he moaned aloud, pulling his hair in frustration. He had a bad feeling about cloning, and there wasn't a chance in hell of passing the written test. A self-righteous snort cut through his train of thought, he could only imagine the cataclysmic damage caused by the train derailing, smashing in to the invader's smug face. "Say it Sasuke you bastard" Naruto growled, before doing an impression of a girly voice "Hello again Naruto, glad to see you'll fail, and I'll pass perfectly, because I hate the world and want the world to hate me" Naruto finished, feeling the glare burrowing in to his spine like some kind of offensive dart.

"Grow up Naruto, you should give up being some super ninja and go be a farmer. You have no talent" Sasuke answered.

Naruto hated him but in reality, it was probably true. _"No"_ he told himself, he wouldn't think like that. "I'll show you" Naruto muttered, turning a corner and walking through the gates in to the academy.

"Alright then class!" snapped Iruka, answered by silence from his class. "Okay then, we've completed the taijutsu (hand to hand combat techniques) exam, genjutsu (illusion techniques) is an extra-credit skill at this point. So now let's try some simple jutsus; cloning, and transforming.

They rotated through the groups, Naruto stood behind Sasuke, who of course did a perfect cloning, even transforming the clone after.

Iruka clapped before Naruto walked up "Naruto, if you can't do this it's a failure I'm afraid, your grades just aren't keeping up"

The extra pressure was cutting, and despite how much he liked Iruka, he knew he'd not get any favours. _"Give me strength" _Naruto thought to himself, bringing his hands together. The result was pathetic, a malnourished clone appeared, before having a heart attack and dying over dramatically. Laughter erupted through the class and Naruto stormed out, kicking the sliding door clean off.

"Oi! Naruto!" Iruka yelled in vain down the hallway, only quick enough to catch an orange smudge pass around the corner.

"Bastards…damn them all, there was no way I could do that badly!" Naruto yelled, storming in to a more wooded clearing.

"Hey, Naruto" grunted a man, jumping in front of Naruto, who merely growled and backed off. The man didn't give him a chance to talk "You want to be a ninja Naruto? I have a little mission for you".

Naruto raised an eyebrow in interest, folding his arms. "…What'd that be…Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto peered at his sensei; a rather tall man with shoulder length silver hair. He wore the standard issue green flak jacket that most Konoha jounin were given. The jounin seemed oblivious to the calculating stare and sat down on the floor, crossing his legs.

Mizuki grinned "Simple, y'see Naruto, there's this real big scroll…It's full of amazing ninja techniques, and it'll make you a real ninja. Then people like Iruka-sensei and the Hokage will give you your own headband, and you'll become a genin".

Naruto smirked, sitting down likewise. "What do I do then Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto asked, ignoring the tickle at the back of his head once more.


	4. Chapter 3: Offices and Murderers

**Another little set of Authors notes!**

**My goodness, I was thinking to myself before I logged off "well, a couple of reviews is pretty amazing seeing as I put it just up" ...imagine my glee when I open my emails and see a swarm of author, story follows and story favourites. So thankyou to you all aswell, hopefully I won't let you down.**

**Oh, and an answer to those looking for longer chapters; this one is longer than the rest so far, but i've already pre-written up to chapter 5, just starting on 6. I'll make it longer, promise :)  
**

**I particularly like this chapter, because of how early I can totally and utterly deviate from the original Naruto, and as far as I know i've not seen this be done before. "Oh, but Wizard, done what?" you may ask. Well, that's the fun of reading. I'll tag along an extra note at the bottom of the chapter so nothing gets spoiled. Thankyou very much!**

**-Wizard, your servant in writing.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 3

Naruto rubbed his tired eyes, still sat on a wall, staring in to the Hokage's office. _"He's been in there for ages…"_ Naruto thought to himself, twiddling his thumbs. Finally he was answered by the turning off of the office lights. He got up in to a crouch and waited for a few breaths until he was certain it was safe. Naruto sprang upwards, catching on to a ledge before hauling himself up, vaulting through the window. "Failed ninja my ass" Naruto mumbled, walking through the Hokage's office and down a hallway.

He ducked through a door, finding it empty besides a large bookcase. Within the bookcase laid hundreds of scrolls. Naruto fingered through each of them until he found the correct one; it seemed as big as a log, and he strapped it on to his back. Another one grabbed his attention as he began to walk out and he snatched it up, a small scroll no larger than his palm. He walked out of the door slowly, barely breathing.

"Is there somebody there?" said a voice from around the corridor before all went silent; no doubt a jounin was coming.

For all he knew they already knew it was Naruto, and were just waiting for an excuse to kill him. He was scared, he didn't want to die yet, he wanted to be a ni--. A grunt destroyed his train of thought, and a splash; he knew it was bad, he knew he had to run. Naruto rushed to the Hokage's main office, jumping straight through the window and flying through the air.

His flight was cut short when a wall came to greet him, smashing his head in to it and turning his world in to a whirlwind of red and black. He shook his head to try and clear his vision, blinking over and over. He scrambled to his feet again and continued his run to the woods, where Mizuki would be waiting for him. As he ran he pulled the small scroll from his pocket, reading the title of it. 'The nine tailed demon, Kyuubi no Kitsune' was scrawled across the lip of the scroll in crimson red ink. He ran through the streets until the woods were finally in view, the dark night was beginning to unsettle him, and his thoughts kept going back to the hallway.

"What the hell?" muttered a woman as she walked through the hallway; she could smell blood, an enticing coppery smell that made her feel fuzzy inside. She turned the corner and gasped, first at the floor, then at the wall. 'WHY COULDN'T I BE A NINJA?' was scrawled across the wall in blood, accompanied by nine curvy lines. Below it laid the still warm corpse of Iruka. She stormed back down the hall, nearly kicking open the door. A shuriken flew past her eye before the Hokage looked back up at her, stunned.

"Anko? What on earth are you doing?" the Hokage growled.

"Hokage-sama, the Kyuubi-child Naruto has killed!" Anko shouted back at him, before being slammed out of the way, the Hokage already rushing past her; a wave of white and red.

Naruto stared at the ground, wondering where Mizuki was. _"The Kyuubi…"_ Naruto thought to himself, gripping the scroll in his right hand. He re-pocketed it, just before the previously quiet tingling in his mind became a sharp stab of pain. He grunted and bent his head forward just as a kunai just flew over him and embedded itself in a tree. "The hell?" Naruto swore, turning around to look up at Mizuki.

Mizuki looked irritated at missing, but hopped down from his tree-perch. "Hand over the scroll Naruto. I don't want to damage it killing you" Naruto took a step back as Mizuki slowly advanced, a comically huge shuriken in his hand. Up close Naruto could see he was coated in blood, as was the shuriken. Mizuki followed Naruto's gaze before smearing some of the blood on his face "Oh, this Naruto? This was Iruka, and you know what? They all think it was you, even the Hokage. He almost had a heart attack, the poor—" He unconsciously took a step away from Naruto; his eyes looked crimson, they looked up at him and glowed in the night, lighting his face like a cruel caricature.

**"What…what did you do to Iruka?" **growled an unholy voice, squeezing Mizuki's heart like a vice.

Mizuki couldn't take his eyes away, he couldn't take them away from the gaze of death, of suffering, of loneliness.

Of hunger.

The world seemed to slow down as the demon-incarnate disappeared from his sight, only to reappear a centimetre away. Mizuki yelped and made a vain attempt at backing off, only to find his jaw being curled around a fist; the force threw him in to a tree, which nearly buckled at the impact. Naruto growled, his whole body seemed to glow, a crimson red chakra seeping from every pore of his body. "You're a devil Naruto!" Mizuki all but gurgled through a broken jaw. "Iruka is dead. The Hokage hates you" He mumbled, watching Naruto become more irate as time passed.

"You can never be a nin—"

Naruto stumbled back out of the woods, coated in blood. **"It can't be true…"** he growled as he looked down the street. Outside his apartment were ANBU, at least eight of them. They must be waiting for him, for some reason this dispersed his anger. He felt cold all over and the red chakra faded away, the tingling in his head came back, and he imagined he could hear a voice somewhere. One of the ANBU must have noticed him down the street, because they were all rushing in his direction. Naruto turned and ran back to the forest, feeling fatigue crawl through his muscles. He ran past the disembowelled Mizuki, spitting on him for good measure as he did. He knew the ANBU were still following, and for some reason his legs were like lead.

"Shit!" Naruto fell down to his hands and knees, tears blurring his vision. "I wanted to become a ninja! I really did!" he slammed his fists against the ground, swearing even as the ANBU surrounded him. He dug his nails in to the ground, eyes shut tightly

"Hell, did you see what that fucking _demon_ did to Mizuki-san? He's a mess, a serious mess" One of them said. Naruto smirked, nails still digging in to the ground. "Oi, he's got the scroll on his back, he killed Iruka too" Naruto's eyes widened, he bit his lip until he could taste blood. He could hear the slow, deliberate unsheathing of a sword. "Kill the fucking demon and be done with it. The Hokage was crying…you made him cry demon-child. Fuck knows why" Naruto spun to face them, five of them, all masked. They looked down in to his eyes, turned crimson once more.

They were definitely the eyes of a Kitsune. "I'm sorry" Naruto said, eyes cold. "Tell him I'm sorry" he repeated, still gazing at them steadily, the tingling in the back of his head was becoming a stabbing pain. Followed by the sad yet musical voice of the Kyuubi.

_**"And I'm sorry too Naruto"**_

Naruto's eyes widened even more, if it were at all possible. He stepped back and screamed at the heavens "Shut up! It isn't fair!" he swivelled on his right heel, digging his toes in to the ground. The world became a haze of red again as he began to glow, taking the ANBU by surprise, one of them swung his sword wildly, but only met air.

"Fuck, he got away…" he mumbled, sheathing the katana. They all looked back at Mizuki, walking up to observe him closely "…looks like he's the one who killed Iruka" one of them muttered, the one with his sword now sheathed pushed him out of the way, yanking the shuriken from the corpse's tightly gripped fingers, before digging it as far in to his opened stomach as possible. "And now it was the demon child" he grunted, walking away towards the Hokage's office.

Naruto woke up, or at least he thought he had, until he was standing knee deep in water, surrounded by a familiar darkness.

_**"You have wonderful eyes now, you know"**_ a sad, but musical voice chimed in his head.

"Shut up…" Naruto mumbled, gripping his stomach. He walked towards the gate, looking up at the talisman that kept the door firmly closed. __

_**"You touched the seal last time, and since then I've seen through your eyes clearer than before"**_ the voice continued, it made Naruto's heart ache with sorrow, but his anger was still prevalent.

"Shut up already, you've doomed me…" Naruto mumbled, wishing the voice would stop. 

**"I've already apologised, and didn't you say yourself, it wasn't my fault?"** the demonic voice growled with a frustration that only comes from being scorned. **"I tried to warn you about that man but you wouldn't listen!" **The voice continued, getting louder, Naruto could feel his bones shake and he leant on the bars.

"No you didn't!" Naruto shouted back, surprising even himself "You let him kill Iruka, and get me blamed, and make the old man cry!" Tears began to stream down his face, he slammed his fists against the bars.

_**"I've saved your life before, countless times. Hell I even stopped you from being killed just before that Mizuki could split your head in two"**_ the voice snapped back at him through his head, although still feminine the tone was slightly harsher. _**"I'm truly sorry for your loss…"**_ the voice was all but a murmur, for a while the only sounds that could be heard were Naruto's tears splashing in the water, before larger splashes caught his attention, making ripples that lapped at his legs.

"You…" Naruto muttered, peering through the darkness of the bars. "You're crying?" He was about to put a leg through the bar before he felt a burning sensation at his stomach.

He woke up in a field of wheat, looking up at the dawn sky through tear-blurred eyes. The scroll on his back was digging in to his spine as he forced himself in to a sitting position, looking around. There was a tingling in his head, but this time it seemed as though it had a purpose. He got up and walked through the field until he was clear of it. His stomach grumbled with hunger but he ignored it, he was looking directly at the base of a cliff, but more importantly at a small boulder. Walking up to it he inspected it, unsure as to why it drew his attention. __

_**"Touch it"**_ sang a quiet voice in Naruto's head, and he did, a sudden rush of dizziness sent him stumbling and he bumped in to a wall, suddenly aware that it was pitch black.

"What the fuck…" Naruto muttered, he felt wearier than he ever had in his life and as he peered around the darkness his eyes were adjusting unnaturally fast. He was stood inside a cave, at the end of which was a circular opening, which he headed towards. There was a lantern in the centre of the opening, and Naruto rustled in his pouch, pulling out a box of matches, which he struck against his thumb. The lantern miraculously lit, apparently there was still oil in it. There was a large bed of animal furs on the right, and on the left was a rack of seasoned jerky. His stomach wasn't even given a chance to rumble before he was tearing at them ravenously.

He didn't know how but he had made his way to the furs, he lay down on them, the weight of all these events occurring in such a short time had made him tired, he blew out the lantern from where he lay, falling asleep before his head hit the ground. There was no gate, no water this time, just peaceful, quiet darkness, and warmth like a smothering hug.

* * *

**Author note! :D  
**

**Oh man Iruka, _I killed you off_. But...but it was so dramatic, I couldn't help it you know? It isn't pointless, trust me, I couldn't see a good way of naruto getting exiled without his loss. But don't worry, he'll play in to it later on aswell. How can he play in to it? Dreams? Corpse puppets? _VOODOO?_**

**I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to review, they keep me all warm and fuzzy on those coldest of nights.  
**


	5. Chapter 4: Caves and Seals

**Authors notes**

**Erk, i'm sorry guys and gals, this chapter is like...the shortest one yet, so in order to beg your forgiveness i'll put it up right now, even if It's not been a day since I put up the last. And know that i've gone back to my old chapter five (which is now once more being re-written) and i'm melding it with the stuff I had planned for chapter six. If it isn't at least 4000 words long then I should be slain for letting you down. (That's like reading this chapter four times over, it's about 1,100 words)**

**  
So yes, *gulps down some steaming black coffee* I hope you enjoy this extra chapter even if it is a tad small. Reviews appreciated, tips and suggestions worshipped. And know that I love you for all of the subscriptions/faves/reviews so far. I'll try and throw in some review-replies and special thanks' later  
**

**-The Wizard is out once more, writing to keep his mind on fire  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 4

A loud yawn echoed through the cave as Naruto sat up amongst the furs, rubbing his eyes. He looked around, reaching for the lantern and the box of matches next to it. Moments later the cave was flooded in light, he peered down at his clothing and gulped; they were coated in now-dry blood. The thought froze him for a while, and for what must have been a half hour he sat there, recounting everything he'd been through in a couple of days. He bit his lip and fought back tears, turning his attention instead to the floor on the other side of the cave, near the food; the giant scroll lay there. "…it'll make me a real ninja?" Naruto scrambled over to it, cracking the scroll open and unrolling it part way and beginning to read.

Three hours later and buried in paper Naruto froze, peering intently at the next section. "Changing a seal…" Naruto muttered, and for the first time since waking up a familiar tingle was at the back of his head. "I could let her free…no…that looks too hard…" Naruto grumbled tugging at his hair. The tingling seemed to dull again, giving him the distinct impression he'd let her down.

He shrugged it off and read through the section, pausing at a particular point. "Eh…wait, that bit must be written wrong…" He peered at the words, the lantern's light was beginning to dull and he had to strain his eyes to read it. He held out a finger and waved it through the air as though mimicking a movement, but shrugged. He wound the scroll back up and started at the beginning all over, deciding he'd learn them from the beginning; a lot of them looked pretty strong.

He brought his hands together, joining them like an addition sign and pushing chakra through his body, he felt a gentle tug and a burst of smoke announced the appearance of a clone. The smoke dispersed, and he was half expecting it to be inside out (it wasn't really his specialty afterall) but to his surprise the clone seemed whole. It turned to face him and Naruto backed off, gasping. So did the clone for that matter.

"The hell?" they both swore, peering at each other's eyes; crimson red. He also thought he looked taller too, yes, he was taller, the clothing didn't seem to fit him very well anymore. They both grumbled and Naruto wandered to the pile of furs, sitting down on them, his clone was reading the scroll. "Bah, stop that" Naruto muttered at the clone, un-summoning in a puff of smoke, then like a jab in the brain it was as though he'd just read another paragraph. He formed more clones and had them read the scroll with him, they got through at a much faster pace by reading three sections each.

A few hours later and Naruto crawled back in to the bed of furs. His clones were still reading and paid him no attention even as he dispelled them. He yawned and began to feel groggy, even as the information crawled in to his mind, a particular piece of information put a grin on his face as he fell asleep. __

_**"I see you came back…" **_sighed the musical voice of a female.

"Were you crying?" Naruto asked, walking through the water with confidence. He didn't know where it all came from, but he read through the talisman, aware of what each line meant. __

_**"Don't be stupid, why would I cry?"**_ the voice that answered was halting, sad.

"Thanks…" Naruto mumbled, reaching up to the talisman, it seemed higher off the ground, but at the same time so did he. __

_**"What are you doing Naruto?"**_ the voice asked, he could sense the confusion.

"I don't even know" Naruto snickered, blocking out everything and putting his finger to the paper. He pushed against it and felt the flow of chakra through the talisman of twelve years, connecting him to the seal. It felt soothing and gentle, like being embraced by a mother, he rubbed a part of it out and gasped as a fire crawled through his body, and it burned at his stomach. He rubbed another part out; smudging the ink as though it were freshly written it obscured a different line and wrote an entirely different one, feeling a rush of chakra alternating within the seal the burning sensation became a fire, it felt like blood was trickling from his stomach.

**"Are you trying to kill yourself?" **roared a voice, all of a sudden the gate and the blackness had disappeared as he fell in to a dream.

* * *

_"Kyuubi no Kitsune, I ask again…why did you do this?" the voice of the fourth Hokage spoke with authority and strength that belied his thin frame. ___

_**"It wasn't my choice, you know this true. Madara holds my body…" **__the voice that roared back was crushing, but the Hokage seemed not to notice. _

_"You sound sad…you sound more depressed than someone who's being controlled" he noted, a frown on his lips. ___

_**"The blood of my children were used Yondaime, he killed them and now I can't stop him. I want you to kill me…to kill me before I kill anymore"**__ The Kyuubi dropped her head in submission, as much as it appeared to strain her in doing so. _

_"How long can you stay like that?" the Hokage asked, making a number of hand seals. ___

_**"I can stay like this for thirty seconds, no longer"**_

_"Then watch over my son, he will become strong, I'm certain"_

_

* * *

  
_

Naruto awoke with a gasp, unable to see in the dark, the lantern had finally depleted. One of the furs felt particularly heavy, and it smothered him. He brought his hands up to move it and realised how strong he felt, he pushed at the fur and it groaned back at him. Naruto yelped and rolled away, bare knees touching the ground _"Odd, where the hell are my--"_ Naruto thought to himself, peering at the pile of animal furs as his eyes adjusted. Two pairs of crimson eyes looked back up at him.

**"You know, you have really pretty eyes…"**


	6. Chapter 5: Aching and Learning

**Authors notes! :D**

**Hah, 4168 words without this comment. I'm sure some of you out there realise that it's a lot of writing, I doubt i'm going to be able to do this once a day, perhaps once per two days. Before I get on to an important point, I'd just like to make some honourable mentions:  
Ymere, Hakkyou no Yami, sh8ad8ow, frostthecat, irishfighter, and all of those who commented under an alias, I love you all for taking an interest. And a big thankyou to each of you who have filled my inbox with author fave+ and story alert+ messages, it shows you people actually enjoy what I write :).**

**So, on to a quick question, what would you people prefer? every four days (as often as possible, less days if I can make it) i produce one around 3,500-4,00 words. Or once a day (as much as possible) around 1,500-2,000 words? answer in reviews/pm's and i'll announce the plan in the next chapter. Now, without ado, enjoy reading :) Oh, and this one gets a little dirty, no lemons yet though *cackle***

**-Wizard, your one stop shop for sexual innuendos.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 5

Naruto stood up, peering at the eyes that stared back at him; he was unable to look away from them. 

**"Oi, you not going to greet me? I thought I was quite cute…"** Naruto stammered out something that could have been a hello. She began to stand up, he could distinctly make out nine glorious tails. He took a step back, looking up at the woman…no, for some reason he was looking at her straight on.

"Eck!" Naruto shouted, patting himself down and staring at the ground. He was a lot higher up than usual, the figure in front of him giggled, before creating a small orb of flame in one hand, it swirled gently and lit the room up, filling it with eerie shadows. _"She's…beautiful…"_ Naruto took another step back, taking her all in; she must not have looked any older than twenty, but supported a modest chest; not too big, not too small, he hair was long and crimson and framed two slender white tipped foxes ears, both the same colour as her eyes, it reached to the small of her back, it was then as his eyes travelled down that he became fully aware of her lack of clothing.

She watched with interest, snickering as he spun around quickly on one heel in an attempt to look away, he probably hadn't realised the removal of his clothing. She took another step, extinguishing the light, spreading her arms out with a feral grin lining her face.

Naruto froze up as two slender but powerful arms crossed under his arms and embraced him, warm against his bare chest, he felt her breasts press up against his back and he gulped. 

**"Naruto-kun…thankyou…thankyou so much"** She murmured, leaning her forehead on his neck.

He wasn't quite sure how to reply, not to mention being distracted by his steadily growing member, his tail rubbed against her le--…wait, his _tail_? Naruto whimpered, mind reeling. "Can you please tell me what's going on?" He finally managed to say, taking a deep breath to calm himself. 

**"**_**You**_** did it, so you tell me…you were screaming in your sleep after you let me free…now you look like that" **Her voice lost some cheeriness, and he felt the squeeze tighten, Naruto ignored his manhood for the moment, understanding the severity of his situation.

He brought his hands together and muttered "Shadow Clone Technique" as the smoke cleared Naruto took in his own appearance, eyes widened with shock. Stood before him was a man of what appeared to be nineteen, his ears were ever so slightly pointed and the typical whisker marks on his face had grown, his muscles were huger than before, and…well, he was quite proud to see himself hung so well, the most distracting factor was the gently swishing foxes tail that sprouted from his tailbone (as if it would sprout from anywhere else).

"That's…" He felt her arms cringe around him reflexively "Amazing!" He smirked at the clone, who smirked back as he became a cloud of smoke. He felt the Kyuubi take a few steps back, her arms slipping free. He instantly missed that warmth, and he turned around again to question her before remembering her...appearance. "I suppose going from twelve to twenty is a little difficult to imagine" Naruto mumbled to himself, before hearing a giggle, which steadily transformed in to full blown laughter. 

**"My goodness, you look like a god among men but you act like a kid" **eventually the laughter came to a stop, but not before Naruto resembled a tomato.

"Well…what now?" Naruto asked, peering at the scroll on the floor. She nudged him out of the way, as though oblivious to her own nudity. She bent down to peer at it and Naruto turned away, gasping and trying to stem the nosebleed. _"That's what it looks like…"_ He heard a giggle again; he looked a ghastly pale now. 

**"These techniques are almost all crap I'll teach you some myself! Then you can call me sensei!"** The Kyuubi was rifling through the scroll at a ridiculous speed, tails swishing back and forth with excitement.

He didn't know why but Naruto could feel her excitement, it was a bubbly feeling in his stomach, which soon roared with hunger. That was, until it was drowned out by a larger roar of hunger, Naruto turned wide eyed to his self-proclaimed sensei, taking a gulp. Thankfully she'd stood up again, he didn't know if he could take that again just yet. She shook her ass seductively as she walked past him towards the cave entrance.

"Aren't there any clothes?" Naruto asked, biting his lip at the embarrassment of walking outside naked.

She giggled again, shaking her head in a no **"You're a ninja, make your own for now"** even as she spoke she performed a hand seal, the next moment she was dressed in a beautiful crimson dress, with slits down the back and front to allow leg and tail movement. Naruto grumbled and made a seal, succeeding in creating a larger version of his shirt and trousers. He could still tell that he was naked, and it did little to alleviate his feeling of vulnerability.

It took only a few minutes of running to spot a wild hog. Naruto went to his leg for a kunai, forgetting that he no longer had the pouch, not that it would fit around his leg any more. His sensei smirked back at him, before crouching down on to a four-legged stance, bearing teeth that seemed slightly pointed. She wiggled her backside like a cat would chasing a mouse, it was almost comical, that was until she flew at the hog with incredible speed, swinging down at it with a punch that obliterated it's skull before it even noticed her. Naruto went slack jawed as she licked a splatter of blood from her chin, something about it seemed very seductive and he was forced to hide himself. 

**"I missed the outside world…thank you Naruto" **she picked up the hog, tearing off a chunk.

For some reason Naruto could smell the blood from where he stood, as well as some other odour, it smelt sweet but musty, it made him ache. "You…you're welcome" he ignored the aching sensation, shaking his head. 

**"Oh, you take the hog Naruto-kun"** she pointed at the hog, eating a chunk of it raw.

"Hai, hai sensei" Naruto mumbled, dragging himself over, stomach grumbling at the enticing smell. A hand gripped his shoulder suddenly, making him jump out of his skin. 

**"You just called me sensei, didn't you?"** Kyuubi leaned in close, staring at him with bright crimson eyes. A tongue trailed up his neck, freezing him like a statue, he could smell her strongly when she was close, it sent warmth down to his member. She giggled again, walking back towards the cave, finishing off her slice of meat. _**"I can't do that to him…body or not he's still just a kid…"**_

When she was safely out of view Naruto took a large bite out of the hog, relishing the taste of raw meat. "I'm really becoming a demon…" he mumbled through a mouth half full. He couldn't fight off the mysterious aching feeling though, shaking his head. He looked down at the hog and gulped; he'd eaten nearly all of the good meat. "…Fuck"

The Kyuubi lay down on the furs, growling at the heat that just wouldn't go away, and she was hungry. **"Where the fuck did he run to!" **She started to panic, gripping her knees. **"Maybe…maybe he really has run…why wouldn't he after all?..." **She gripped her head, hiding it on her knees. A scent hit her like a slap in the face and she hopped up, rubbing her eyes. She crushed her feelings down to shout **"What the hell kept you damnit Naruto? I thought you'd ran away forever you took so long"** she growled at the end of her sentence, a deep red blush tinting her cheeks.

"I can't leave, that seal has us bound together by our souls, if I leave, we both die" He grinning with embarrassment, holding up an even larger hog than she remembered "Sorry, you might have wanted to leave, but I'll always be tagging along…" He dumped the hog on to the floor, coated in blood. The scent of raw meat had the demoness pouncing on it, eating like a monster. Naruto grinned, wandering over to the furs and closing his eyes, he needed a shower, his senses appeared to be a great deal stronger, he could smell sweat, blood, and that same mustiness of before.

Suddenly a form pounced on him, burying him in to the furs, dispelling both of their clothing at the sudden contact. "Wh-what?" Naruto stammered, being buried under her weight, the ache was so strong he couldn't even think straight, her hands pinned his own down.

She leant in so close their foreheads were touching **"Remember this Naruto, since you're staying with me forever. You should know that my name is Tsumeki****; I will make you a ninja, the strongest fucking ninja ever. We'll find you team mates, we'll all be strong, and we'll do the hardest jobs that money can buy for damn-near everyone, y'hear me?"** Naruto nodded, her crimson eyes boring in to his.

"You'd better after I went to the trouble of getting you out" He grinned before raising his chin.

Their lips were just millimetres away. She held her face in front of him, waiting to see if he would make a move. He seemed to go red and barely even whispered "I don't know quite what to do".

Tsumeki snorted, bringing her head away, giggling like a child. **"Then I can't let you do anything. Even if you're a hunk and I'm on fire, that's still…wrong"** She smirked, releasing his hands and resting them on his chest. She sat backwards slightly until she was comfortably nestled on his lap, looking very content.

Her tails idly brushed against his legs as Naruto attempted to redirect the blood flow back to his brain. "S-so…what was it like before you ended up in me?" Although he was talking directly at her, his gaze was on a wall. The Kyuubi smirked, scooping up one of her tails and stroking it, looking very much like a vixen, a long moment of contemplation seemed to pass before something began to tug at his senses.

Tsumeki closed her crimson eyes and leant in again **"Would you like to see?"** her hot breath tickled his neck, and Naruto nodded, once more aware that his blood was flowing away from his brain; it couldn't be good for him. "Demon technique; hibernation" His eyes widened for a brief second before they began to close, the Kyuubi was likewise falling asleep.

Naruto stood before the gate again, surrounded by darkness, he peered around again, kicking at the water with a bare foot.

**"Naruto…"** A voice called to him from the gate once more, on the other side. He looked up at the seal, glad to see it was written how he intended. Without a word of encouragement, he squeezed through the bars, emitting a squeak as his member came in to contact with the bar; it was like ice.

Naruto heard a giggle he was certain was Tsumeki's "Tsumeki?" Naruto called, realising it was the first time he'd said her real name out loud; it tickled his tongue.

**"Just a second Naruto-kun…" **the reply came from somewhere in the darkness.

Naruto felt his senses tingle again, aware this time that it was her chakra flowing. "Fuuck…" Naruto swore aloud; he was stood in a wooded clearing, aware that he wasn't alone. He shifted up to a tree, leaning on it, ignoring the sensation of the rough bark on his skin. He felt a breath down his neck and looked up, smiling at the crimson eyes that stared back down at him, shining with happiness. 

**"Don't say anything, okay? Just watch some of the most important moments of my life" **Tsumeki winked at him as she began to get fuzzy at the edges. Naruto blinked, confused before peering down at his own hands; they too had begun to blur, giving the clearing a very surreal quality.

_**"Oi, don't run so far you!" **__A familiar voice travelled over from his right. He turned to see what she was talking about before a small gasp crawled from his lips._

_

* * *

  
_

The Hokage sighed, staring down at the floor. It hadn't taken too long for the squads to clean up, but word was already travelling through the village. Naruto, the accursed demon boy had killed two jounin teachers, leaving them in a horrific mess. He walked down in the direction the ANBU said he ran, looking for any extra blood; he hoped that he was not wounded. He was not sure how, but an hour had passed as he walked, and something caught his attention. He murmured with a gruff voice that belied many sleepless nights "A scroll…" He scooped it up and unrolled it; blood had soaked most of the title, but it only took a few minutes to gather that it was about the Kyuubi. He started to read aloud "The Kyuubi no Kitsune was a heartless demon, a foul beast capable of only hate and dishonesty. She one day lured another man to her lair through guile and cunning…he was a poor soul, a wretch who had slain a hundred children…His grief was given form and he died, only to visit the world once more in the guise of a demon".

* * *

_**"What's the matter my love?" **__echoed a male voice. The male figure smirked, he seemed obscured as though he were a shadow, it was difficult to make out any features. He turned with the swirl of what appeared to be a cloak. Tsumeki__ bounded in to view, springing off the ground and diving for him. _

_She was in much greater focus than the man, and Naruto could clearly make out her beauty even from his tree perch. Tsumeki__ and the man collided in to a warm embrace, even from where Naruto stood as a bystander he felt jealous. It was as though something had been torn away from him, even if the figure hugging his partner was but a shadow. _

_Tsumeki__ nuzzled the figure's cheek, ears twitching as she did so, maybe he hadn't shaved and it tickled. Her tails wrapped around her protectively as she leant in, even though she whispered the words they sounded as clear as if they were shouted to Naruto._

_**"I'm pregnant"**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"They had children together, two of them, a fox of bone white fur, and one of ebony. Though they might have been important to the Kyuubi, their existence was a stain to other demons, who sought the assistance of a lone ninja, with red and black eyes of power".

* * *

_Naruto bit his lip as he watched time skip forwards in a rush, as time returned to its usual pace he made out two other figures, walking on all fours. A beautiful ebony fox with one abnormally long tail pranced in a circle before pouncing on her counterpart (at least Naruto believed it was a female); a slender ebony fox with a slightly stunted tail, which flicked back and forth in motions he felt were excitement. _

_Another figure followed them; Tsumeki__. Despite her tender smile Naruto could feel a hidden heartache, and so Naruto waited for the man to appear; he didn't. _

_**"Your father would be proud of how big and strong you've gotten…" **__The two stopped their rolling around, looking back at Tsumeki__. Their chins rose in the air and Naruto felt their purrs from where he stood, they resonated in his heart, as they no doubt did for her. Time froze then and Naruto thought he heard a scream, for some reason the already smudgy landscape had become a horrific scar, a burning empty space in Tsumeki__'s memory. A moment later the normal landscape returned, Naruto was staring at two figures, lying on their sides, sticking out of each were two long spikes. Naruto attempted to yell, but no sound came out._

_

* * *

  
_

The Hokage paused for a moment; frowning at the text "The ninja killed the Kyuubi's demonic mate, and then her children. He took their corpses and drank their blood, bathed in their power. He created a seal and attempted to hold her there through the blood of her kin. But something went wrong, the demon escaped, killing him and annihilating all that stood in its path. Everything in the crimson eyes of that demon was an evil that had to be ended".

* * *

_**"You bastard…you fucker…I'll kill you! Let me go so that I can rend you in two and send you screaming to hell!" **__Tsumeki__ stood there as a fox, the first time he had seen her in that form properly. She was enormous, nine heavy tails flicking in irritation, tearing up the ground where they landed. _

_A voice came from in front of __Tsumeki__"I'm sorry mighty Kyuubi, but I have a much better idea" _

_Naruto couldn't make out the figure, he was stood in front of __Tsumeki__ and she completely blocked his line of sight. He felt the ghost of her pain; she was in agony. Naruto could feel his mind wrap around hers, like probing fingers with a touch of fire. He tried to move his eyes, but found they wouldn't look away. The burning became more intense, it lanced through his arms and legs. _

_Tsumeki__'s__ roar cut through the forest, the agony and sadness wrenched at Naruto's heart. _

_Everything went still for a moment, suddenly she began to move again. __**"What the hell is this?" **__She smashed her head in to the ground, roaring in pain. _

_"Wow, well what do you know, it works" The figure announced with a cackle, he jumped on to her back, Naruto was aware of blood on the man's eyes, but the rest of the figure was a shadow. __Tsumeki__ began to turn, Naruto felt a burning in his limbs, as though tugging them to move. _

_Tsumeki__ roared **"I will kill you Madara, you will rue the day you killed my children". **_

_Naruto heard a splash, it was possibly a tear. _

_"Come along you beauty, we shall send along some friends for your children"_

_

* * *

  
_

The Hokage peered at the scroll before breathing a puff of flames at it with a simple jutsu. The scroll caught flame and burned slowly to ashes as he dropped it. "Does he truly own Naruto's soul?"

Three ANBU landed abruptly next to him, but he took little notice. One of them growled "We were worried, you shouldn't go out here with the demon still loose" They instinctively backed off at the Ki emanating from their Hokage.

The Hokage swore aloud and turned to them "Say that again and you'll be demoted permanently". He sighed and looked in to the distance, wondering what he was doing now. He probably didn't guess that Naruto was lying down in a cave under a beautiful naked woman, only just waking up.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, he could hear crying, and his chest was damp. He closed his arms protectively around the shaking, vulnerable form on top of him, holding Tsumeki close. He stroked her hair, scratching slowly behind her ears in a soothing fashion until her tears ceased. She looked up at him once she was done, her already crimson eyes turned red and sore from tears.

She, the most powerful demon born was just crying like a baby. A low growl escaped her throat which he associated with embarrassment, she sat up on him again, a large blush on her face. Despite the situation she was undeniably cute, even childish. **"Thank you Naruto…" **She leant over and kissed him on the forehead, still pouting slightly.

She sat there for a while on top of him, breathing gently, leaving an aroused Naruto to avoid squirming beneath her, beginning to ache with need. She poked his ribs, yawning wide enough for him to see a set of pointed teeth. **"Nnn…don't move, I was comfy…" **Naruto simply nodded, not trusting his voice to say anything, he had been staring at her for ages; the slow rise and fall of her—Naruto bit his lip to keep his mind away from it, the blood was already flowing once more to his manhood.

Tsumeki smirked at him, lifting herself up and providing him with a show. She hopped out of the way and summoned some clothing, doing a little spin. Naruto was slightly disappointed even if the dress was beautiful. He sat up, feeling the ache go away "What now Tsumeki-sensei?" He grinned, knowing that adding that little sensei on the end would soften her up.

**"Simple Naruto, I'm going to train you"** She indicated with a finger that he stand up **"We need to go back to Konoha" **Naruto paused for a moment, unsure of what she was getting at.

"Are you insane? Why do I have to go back to those maniacs?" Naruto growled, tugging his hair in frustration as he stood. She leant in close and gripped his tail, tugging on it, he yelped and backed off. Naruto dropped his face to stare at the ground, looking very much like a punished child "…As you wish, but are you going to tell me why?" In a flash of smoke he too was dressed in some basic clothing. 

Tsumeki smirked **"Simple, we both need some clothing, and some weapons, and I've not been anywhere since you let me out" **With that said she headed out of the cave.

Naruto stood outside the cave, grumbling at the dizzying sensation, he looked around, unable to see Tsumeki. A higher pitched girls voice announced herself **"Oi, down here you idiot!"** Looking up at Naruto was a cute little girl of twelve with shoulder-length crimson hair, everything about her appearance had changed, though he could still tell it was her. No tails, no ears, sea blue eyes, Naruto smirked at her appearance and voice, the smirk quickly became a chuckle, until he was laughing aloud, rolling on the floor.

"You have to be kidding me! That's the most adorable thing I've ever seen!" A growl grabbed his attention and soon Naruto was yelping as he rolled across the floor, ears being chewed on by a ravenous child. A few minutes of struggle later Naruto was stood with Tsumeki sat on his shoulder, giggling happily as he walked. He focused on a new disguise as they strolled towards Konoha, after a while he came to a decision, grinning from ear to ear.

Naruto lifted Tsumeki off of her perch (much to her dismay) and plopped her down on the floor, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. **"Oooh, I didn't think that was your style Naruto…" **Tsumeki smirked up at the woman before her, with long blonde hair and sea-blue eyes. She was unnaturally tall and well endowed, wearing a tight-fitting Chinese dress that didn't reach past her thighs.

The female Naruto cleared her throat and leant forward towards her "Isn't it a good disguise Tsu-ke-chan~?" The voice was surprisingly seductive, and the little girl grinned, hopping back on to his/her shoulder again; even if it was a more slender shoulder. 

**"Well, if I'm going to be Tsume****, **_**you**_** have to bee…Karegawa. But don't use that name all the time, it's being loaned to you" **She smirked, nuzzling his ear.

"Who does it really belong to?" Naruto asked, peering at her.

Tsumeki grinned **"I'll let you meet her one day, I'm sure she'll love you". **Naruto, well, Karegawa, nodded in affirmation.

* * *

"So, anything interesting happen?" one of the chunin asked, cracking open a can and taking the now empty chair. "Eh, about two minutes before you two came for a swap-over this absolutely _fine_ woman came in with her little sister, apparently they just came to check out the village, buy some stuff and stay the night before they leave again". The other chunin nodded, taking the other chair as the man walked out. He heard one of them mumble "damnit, I must've left my wallet home…"

* * *

Tsume grinned, rifling through a very heavy wallet, pulling out the money and ditching the wallet in a bin as they passed.

Naruto let out a low whistle "That was quick, I never even noticed myself, let alone that guy".

Tsume giggled like an adorable child **"They were too busy gawking at you, and you were just trying not to look uncomfortable…well, the money problem was easier to resolve than I expected" **Karegawa peered down the streets towards his apartment block. Tsume remembered it from looking out through his eyes **"You want to sneak back in there for anything?"** she was answered with a smirk.

"Naw, there's nothing here for me anymore" Karegawa ruffled Tsume's hair, smiling to hide the glint of remorse that tugged at her/his mind.


	7. Chapter 6: Konoha and Sleeping

**Authors Note.**

**Hello there world, when I asked before, you the people have spoken. So i've decided to do one 3,500 word-4,500word chapter per 3-4 days. If I get them done earlier (like this one for instance) i'll put them up, but you'll still have to wait another 3-4 days ;).**

**And, taking a suggestion from a review I'm breaking them up in to more paragraphs, particularly when there's dialogue. It does look a little easier on the eyes, must be said. If however you don't like it, say so. I'll go back to massive paragraphs if there are more of you that prefer it. What are your thoughts?.**

**Yes, and check for notes at the chapter end, i'm going to ask a question that'll possibly spoil things if you read it now.**

**-Wizard, he can smell cakes being baked downstairs.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 6

"**Hey, hey mister, please can y—"** The store owner appeared entertained when the small red headed girl was scooped up and plopped on to the shoulder of another woman; a serious looker of a woman not to mention. "Sorry about that m'dear, can you give us a moment to browse?" The blonde hair woman smiled at him innocently, but was answered with a raised eyebrow. "Miss, you realise this is for selling ninja issue gear…right?"

She smirked back at the man "I _am_ a ninja, even if I don't look it" Leaving the clerk to stand there shaking his head they rifled through clothing together. He didn't seem to notice the fact that the little girl was looking for women's clothing, whereas the older one was looking for male wear. A half hour of choosing the best gear; kunai pouches, gloves, mesh armours, headbands, scarves and some of the special issue sandals. Another piece of equipment caught the smaller girl's eye; a choker that didn't look unlike a collar. "Interesting choice Tsumeki-chan".

They paid for their equipment, peering at the remaining money; it wouldn't be enough for casual wear, weapons, or provisions. Karegawa smirked at his little companion; she was carrying a fresh purse of money, already discarding the pouch with a casual flick. Tsumeki stuck her tongue out childishly **"What're you smirking at?" **Karegawa laughed slightly "I can't help it, you look so adorable" He/she smirked as the little redhead blushed almost as deeply as her hair, staying silent on her shoulder perch.

"Can we have uuh…ten rolls of kunai, two sets of lockpicks, ten exploding tags, a roll of wire" Tsumeki nudged her with an elbow, holding up six fingers. "Eh…six rolls of wire sorry…" The clerk raised an eyebrow but shrugged regardless. "Aaand, I think that's it thankyou" They forked over their money, receiving the large bag of equipment, this coupled with the clothing they picked out, the armour, and some instant ramen equalled a rather bulky load. It looked almost comical from a distance, they began to walk out of the village again when somebody's whispers caught their ears. "They say the Hokage fell ill, he's in bed as we speak" Karegawa growled unconsciously, receiving a concerned look from his still-perched partner.

She leant over and whispered in his/her ear **"Go and see him, you should see his face in case it's the last time you ever do" **There was an awkward silence until he/she let out a sigh of defeat. They walked out of the village, nodding and smiling at the guards, despite the previous mood, Karegawa still went a deep red when he/she received wolf whistles from the guards, much to his partners amusement. They walked out a safe distance, and transformed back, Tsumeki stretched her aching limbs, oblivious to her naked state.

"You can…uh, use this as a chance to try on your clothing" as he spoke he picked out a set of his own, pulling on a pair of long black trousers, a black vest a mesh shirt, and an opened crimson t-shirt. He tied a crimson scarf around his neck that reached up to his nose, trailing only slightly. The image was completed by cutting a space in the trousers to allow his tail free roam, tying on a now-filled kunai pouch, and two leather crimson bracers, concealing a fifth-length of wire and a lockpick. "Ah, it feels good to be less vulnerable"

He flexed and stretched, sure that it all fit well, a quick jutsu later and his ears had receded, along with his tail, whisker marks and eyes. **"Don't make me wait too long, okay?" ** She was still pulling on her own clothing, but he caught a glimpse of worry in her eyes before they were obscured by the pulling down of a top. "Sure, I'll be back before you know it".

The guards inspected him closely when he turned up alone; obviously a ninja, no forehead protector, armed. Part of him wished he'd remained in the guise of a woman; they would've just stayed away and wolf whistled like morons. "Look, I'm just here to get some food, I'm not a spy…" Naruto attempted to shrug them off, but sighed as they continued to evaluate him. "What do you do if you don't work for a village huh? Perhaps you want to get some bandits together and raid us, light a few fires?" Naruto barely held back a growl of irritation.

"No, I'm just for hire; I help small places with their troubles. _And before you ask_ I am not on hire right now, in fact I've not been for a while" They sighed, lacking the real evidence to keep him out, and not wishing to make a scene (it's bad for business to kill random visitors). Naruto finally got through, mumbling curse words as he headed in the direction of the Hokage's building. He noted he drew more than a few stares, but he put that down to his looks; all women, all blushing. He winked at one as he walked before wincing at a small ache in the back of his head; he could sense irritation and had a feeling that Tsumeki was still attached to his mind in some way. _"Are you in there somewhere?"_ Naruto asked aloud in his mind, thinking of her. _**"About time you realised you damn playboy, you're not considering cheating on me are you?" **_The irritation burrowing in to his head appeared to grow. _"I wouldn't dream of it when there's the most perfectly beautiful woman sitting in my brain…even if I don't know what to do with her"_ Naruto smirked, a warm fuzziness enveloped his head; he was forgiven.

The Hokage's office was in range, and no guards stood at attention. Naruto sighed at their peaceful stupidity after the previous events and snuck in, locating the Hokage's bedroom by memory. Every few moments an ANBU would rotate through the corridors, forcing his journey towards the door exceptionally slow as he got the timing down. Each laborious stalk by a guard felt like it took another year off of his life. The last guard just went by and he made a break for his door, sneaking in gently with a simple shut of the door behind him. "Who's there?" called the Hokage from another room; there was no getting past that old man. "Uh…I don't quite know how to say this…um, I'm Naruto…" There was a pause in the air "Come in here young man, and explain yourself" He sighed and walked in, only to jump back as a kunai sunk in to his arm. "Fuck off are you Naruto, thought to take me down without my guards? Well I—"

The sentence was cut short by a coughing fit, the blade in his arm forgotten, Naruto rushed over "Get back in to bed gramps, I can't have you dying on me…" He bit his lip and took a step back again, tugging the Kunai from his arm. He was surprised to hear him curse, he thought of the Hokage as someone who had never swore in his life. "I really am Naruto, you honestly can't tell?" He let the jutsu disguising him slip away to reveal him in all of his glory, crimson eyes shining. "By the gods, you _are_ the Kyuubi! You damn spawn of the underworld" Something in Naruto snapped slightly "Don't you dare call her that! She didn't mean for all of the horrible things to happen" Naruto ended the sentence with a growl, trying to calm himself.

"…She? The Kyuubi no Kitsune truly is a she?" Naruto smirked at his reply, nodding. "Most beautiful woman you ever laid eyes on…" Something about the figure lying down in bed seemed odd after his reply.

"What is it gramps?" The Hokage cleared his throat as Naruto walked up slowly to look at him clearly. He began to recite a passage he'd read before. "She one day lured another man to her lair through guile and cunning…he was a poor soul, a wretch who had slain a hundred children…His grief was given form and he died, only to visit the world once more in the guise of a demon".

_**"How dare he…how dare he!" **_Tsumeki's voice cut through him like a dagger, her emotions were like a fire. "What? You think that happened to me…its bullshit gramps, you hear me?" Naruto bit his lip, trying very hard to keep his emotions in check, her feelings were spilling over. _"Please calm down! He just doesn't know any better!"_

_**"No! He just insulted the best man I ever met!" **_Naruto frowned visibly as the Hokage brought himself in to a sitting position. _"Better than me?" _the link went silent; a great empty space opened up in his heart. It hurt.

"I must kill you demon, before you spawn monsters in to this world and history repeats itself" The Hokage's words snapped him back to reality. "What was that?" Naruto couldn't imagine him saying anything like that. "No, you have it all wron—"

"Grand Fireball Technique" A great ball of flame slammed in to Naruto, rocketing him in to the opposite wall. "Damnit gramps!" He dragged himself shakily to his feet, he couldn't bring himself to fight back. ANBU burst through the doors, weapons drawn. One of them threw a barrage of kunai at him; they appeared to be moving slowly to him, if he could see himself he would notice his eyes had started glowing. He ducked under two of them and blocked the others with the kunai first thrown at him by the Hokage. He charged for the Hokage, jumping over him and through the window, flame trailing behind him from another fireball. He landed on the ground in a shower of glass, already surrounded by more ninjas of various ranks. "Shadow clone Technique" suddenly there were twelve of him, tails flicking back and forth nervously. Naruto broke ranks with them, three of them joined him and the rest stayed to slow them down.

As their memories caught up with him he knew that they wouldn't buy him more than ten seconds. His feet dug in to the ground with a sudden burst of energy, sending Naruto skywards. He landed heavily on a roof, continuing his run. He dropped down in to an alleyway "One thousand birds" The sound of chirping accompanied by an electrical buzz was all the warning Naruto received. He dived out of the alleyway in to the streets, scattering civilians, a crater was all that remained of the roof he had been standing on. A masked man with grey hair turned to face him, performing a hand seal. Naruto swore, scrabbling to his feet and continuing to run; as he was now, untrained he stood no chance. The gates were in sight again, but they began to close. Naruto drew chakra to his feet, crouching slightly before bursting forward like an explosion, dogs suddenly burst from the ground, digging their jaws in to his legs as he whizzed by.

"Get-the-hell-off!" Naruto roared, slamming in to the ground and dragging along it. The gate slammed shut in front of him, ninjas rushing at him on all sides. Before the situation could escalate the gate burst off of its hinges, a lone figure stood in its place. She rushed over to him, punting one of the dogs away with a kick, the rest scattered. They were already surrounded though, Naruto glanced up at a roof to see the grey-haired ninja flying at her, hand a blaze of lightning. Tsumeki was distracted by other oncoming ninja, she wouldn't notice in time. Naruto dived in the way.

Blood splashed across the floor, two pairs of crimson eyes widened in shock.

Naruto was distinctly aware that he had been picked up, he was fading in and out of consciousness. The world shifted again, he could feel himself being put down, then he could hear a loud roar, felt an aura of malice, then there was an explosion. He heard mumbling, close to his ear **"Idiot, why the hell did you do that?" **There was wetness on his cheeks, small droplets that sounded like the rush of a waterfall.

He wasn't quite sure himself; he had probably fallen for her.

Naruto's eyes peeled open, they felt heavy with sleep, but he didn't feel rested. Crimson eyes stared back at him, half closed and sleepy; were they not rested eyes either? He tried to open his mouth to speak, but it felt too dry. The eyes in front of him widened slightly, before closing, his neck tickled slightly, it felt like a nuzzle. He tried to turn his head in the direction the eyes had disappeared to, but it wouldn't move. His eyes were closing again, damnit he didn't want to sleep yet. He wanted to speak even if it sounded stupid with his dry throat. Something was resting on his eyelids, pushing the world down under a black curtain. His eyes were closed again, he couldn't seem to open them again, two gentle lips pressed against each eyelid, he knew somewhere those eyes were there staring at him still. He wished they would try and sleep too, just like him.

Tsumeki sat cross-legged on a rock, biting her lip and tugging at a tail. _"Better than me?"_ She broke off the link, smashing the rock with a fist. **"Damnit, I'm such a fool sometimes" **She hopped up on to her feet, distinctly aware that things weren't going as Naruto hoped. She wanted more than anything to find the Hokage and rip his still-beating heart out. She walked out on to the main road, the gate was starting to close; a bad sign.

She dug her feet in to the ground and pushed forward, hoping to beat the gate to closing and stop it. Tsumeki reopened the link, aware that Naruto was slightly wounded, and must have used up some of his chakra. He'd yet to be trained in fighting properly, even if he had the speed and strength, he had no styles to utilise it, and only a handful of jutsus that he hadn't even practiced. The gate slammed shut just as she reached it. **"Bastards think a gate can slow me down?" **She pulled back her hands, balling them up in to fists. She slammed them in to the gate instantaneously, the burst of chakra making the result superhuman, blowing the gates off their hinges. Up ahead Naruto was lying on the ground trying to shake off some dogs. She caught one of them in the face, sending it sky high with a punt.

More ninja were approaching ahead, performing hand seals and throwing kunai, Tsumeki pulled out a kunai to guard before a blur of motion caught the corner of her eye. A sound like a thousand birds tore through the air towards her, she attempted to turn and face it, only to find Naruto stood in its path, a thumb was dug in to his lung. Blood splashed up her leg and she snapped her fingers, fire coated her fists, she punched the attacker in the chest with one hand, launching him skywards in a coat of flames. She used this hand to scoop Naruto up, slamming the other fist in to the ground. A wall of flames covered their escape route.

_**"What the fuck was he thinking?" **_She sprinted away from the gate, moving too slowly with Naruto over her shoulder. She put him down carefully, sighing and turning to face the approaching soldiers. "Demon Technique: Demon Roar" She took a deep breath in and yelled, the yell turned in to a booming roar that shook the ground and tore leaves from trees. The floor in front of her was more like a crater, leaving twelve ninja looking very stunned. The last they saw was a bloodthirsty smirk, her tails waving around laboriously, her mouth opening once more. A sinister chakra filled the air, given form by a darker-than-crimson orb. They blinked, unaware that the orb had disappeared, unaware that it was already behind them, imploding. The world seemed to be sucked towards the orb for a moment before an explosion shook the foundation of Konoha gate.

Tsumeki scooped him up protectively in to both arms, as though he were a child, mumbling in to his ear even as he bled. **"Idiot, why the hell did you do that?" **Tears crawled from her eyes and she began to run towards the cave, each tear splashed on his face.

"Demon Technique: Hyper Recovery" Tsumeki pulled off his already damaged vests and put her lips to the wound, resisting the urge to lap some of the blood. He would recover unnaturally fast on his own, but the wound was already life threatening. She breathed out a slow stream of red chakra, holding the wound closed with her lips. He moaned in pain and spat up blood as the chakra forced his organs and muscles and flesh to knit themselves closed, ejecting the blood that had welled up at the bottom of his lung.

Tsumeki stood up and away from him, inspecting his face. She could taste his blood on her lips and felt warm. She knelt down beside him on a singular fur, wiping the blood off of him with her finger; waste not want not. A while had passed and since then Naruto had opened his eyes a few times, but she too was growing weary, especially after blowing up the gate at Konoha.

"Nnn" Naruto felt dampness on the side of his face, opening crimson eyes slowly to glance over. Tsumeki was leant slightly over his shoulder…drooling. She was sleeping quite heavily, she must have been awake for a while at least. He ribs ached, but it wasn't anything serious, she must have fixed him up while he was asleep. He couldn't move his head without waking her up, but he could move his arms.

"Shadow Clone Technique" A clone looked down on him and Tsumeki, grinning widely. "Food?" The clone nodded, heading out of the cave. Naruto sighed gently, trying to ignore the beautiful queen of demons drooling on his face.

They both ate like real demons themselves, though Naruto could still feel the odd glare in his direction when she paused to swallow. "Are you still angry?" Naruto smirked, taking another bite. **"Idiot, you could have woken me" **She finished eating however and stood up, grinning at him. **"Naruto, seeing as you've shamed your half blood, we need to train"** She was answered by widened eyes, and a singular fox tail wiggling in excitement. He swallowed down the last of his food, dropping the now picked-clean bone to the floor. "And what will you teach me?"

**"Everything I know that you can do"** she smirked, folding her arms, looking imperious stood over him with tails flicking. **"Are you willing to lose four years of human contact to become a force to be reckoned with?" **Naruto retorted with a smirk that equalled her own. "What the fuck has human contact done for me other than put a hole in my lung?" Tsumeki patted him on the head, holding out a hand to lift him up.

**"We'll start right away then, come over here" **Naruto allowed himself to be tugged over to the furs and lain down. Tsumeki lay down next to him, leaning gently over his chest to peer in to his eyes. She could hear his heart beat slightly faster, a smug grin spreading from ear to ear. **"S'a good thing that four years of sleep doesn't cause bedsores on regenerative flesh"**

"Demon Technique: Hibernation"

The world blotted out, he could feel his eyes beginning to close and sleep beginning to overwhelm him. There was ample opportunity to shake it off, but he let sleep claim him. Two figures lay upon a bed of furs, ten tails twined up together.

That smug grin was still on her face.

* * *

**Did I do a good job? And yes! Four years of training. Note this isn't the three years you would expect, but i'm taking in to account that Naruto had been a ninja for about a year til Jir scooped him up for an adventure. And now for my question.**

**What do _you_ the people want? Would you like a chapter devoted to the four years of training? Or do you want me to skip ahead to the next part? For which I have big plans let me say. If I skip the whole training chapter I can always make past reference paragraphs in later chapters if something important has to be addressed like "Where did that crazy-ass technique come from?"**

**Leave reviews or PM's with your choice. I'm calling you all out my beautiful story followers, when you people say things I get all warm and fuzzy. -Wizard  
**


	8. Chapter 7: Four Years and a Funeral

**Authors notes.**

**I'm sure you're all tired of reading the epic length of these things so I apologise, the next chapter will barely have an author note. **

**So okay, I was torn between what to do, and to make matters worse I got multiple answers for whether you wanted a training chapter or a skip ahead. So instead I went with gut instinct, there's a small squash up of both, and a timeline. So you can see what's going on considering i've made some...well, important changes to the original progression. Also I can make a..._filler_ extra paragraph later on if there are enough questions about what happened during 'X' or 'Y' event. I didn't go with a full time skip because only like, one person wanted that, I didn't go with a whole chapter though because I realised it would be really really boring when I started writing it. Also if I decide to invent a move I didn't think of later on, I can just go ahead and use it without it looking stupid/random :3**

**So, enjoy this delicious chapter of my brain child. And one of my favourite authors gave me a review, and a tip I was slightly giddy about that. Tell me what you think.**

**Important note: You may see that the Kyuubi's name has changed from Natsume to Tsumeki, this is after talking to the writer of Ascension of the Kitsune. He decided he'd prefer I changed it, and his reasons were pretty good. I would've changed it if the name Natsume was even slightly disliked, and so we now meet Tsumeki!**

**-Wizard, drinking black coffee and mumbling obscenities, he wrote this whole thing in one night.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 7

**Year 1 – 1****st**** month**

_A fist slammed in to his gut, his feet dug in to the floor amongst a splash of deep water. __**"You're going to have to do better than that!" **__Tsumeki roared out happily. She was in an odd stance; she almost seemed fluid where she stood. She curled away from Naruto's fist, using the momentum to connect with an uppercut to his jaw, launching his feet partly off of the ground._

_- - -_

The chief doctor sighed wearily, rubbing his sleepless eyes. "It's as we feared…we had best call upon team seven, they'll have to hunt out Tsunade-sama…Anko, gather the council members…we have failed to resuscitate the Third Hokage" The dark ponytailed ninja facing him nodded wordlessly, walking out of the door.

**Year 1 – 2****nd**** month**

_Naruto charged up a swirling orb of chakra in two hands, in front of him his clone was doing the same. They rushed at each other, the orbs collided and sent Naruto spinning off in to the bar of the Seal-Gate, when the smoke cleared the water was still rushing to fill the empty space left by the water displacement._

_- - -_

"We stand here today, to worship and celebrate the memory of Sarutobi; Third Hokage of Konoha. Though his untimely death has shaken up the balance of power, our friends of Suna stand by us in this time of need. Though he has passed away, his will remains, embodied within each and every citizen of Konoha"

As the soldier stood and made his speech, Sakura mumbled almost silently in to Sasuke's ear. "…How did he die? Before it was just a cold, right?"

Sasuke retorted with a grim smirk. "They say that loser Naruto kid came back as a demon and cursed him". She tried to hide her surprise, only half succeeding. They returned their attention to the end of the funeral; a woman was stood at the front now, in a long black dress. It began to rain, making the clothes stick to her.

"I Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, cannot be as great a Hokage as the Third…but I will do everything in my power to carry on the will of fire. As such I have decided that Uzumaki Naruto, a pawn now under the control of the Kyuubi no Kitsune is to be killed on sight for the crime of the highest treason; the death of the Third Hokage" She waited for the murmurs of shock to finish dancing through the crowd, peering in to the rain. "I will provide details at a later date…" She turned around to face the Hokage's coffin, nodding to the men at its side. Her tears mingled with that of the rain falling on her face as the lands greatest leader was returned to the earth. The tears of the crowds around her fell likewise.

**Year 1 – 12****th**** month**

_Naruto smirked, leaning backward until his legs were at a ninety degree angle, back parallel to the floor. Tsumeki__ walked over and sat down on his chest, grinning as his knees began to shake. __**"You're obviously not flexible enough yet"**__ She tapped one of his knees and it buckled, sending them both to the ground in a heap. They appeared to be training in a wooded clearing, but it was just an illusion. She continued, still sat on his chest __**"You need to be able to support your body to perform the more fluid movements that you've seen…not too far off though"**_

- - -

He knew Orochimaru would be out of range soon, after the Fifth foiled his takeover of Konoha. Sasuke headed for the gate before familiar footsteps caught his attention. A hand went to grab him, but he didn't shy away. Sakura was holding on to his arm, she could probably tell he would be leaving. Neither of them said a word as a fist connected with her gut. He laid her down gently across a bench, pulling off a forehead protector and slipping it in to her hands before walking out of the gate. "Goodbye Konoha, if you see me again I'll be as strong as a demon"

**Year 2 – 7****th**** month**

_Tsumeki__ was hard pressed to deal with the horde of Naruto's rushing at her in waves of three; she could avoid most of their strikes, but they were learning to dodge hers. For every wave she defeated, the rest would be just that small amount better at fighting her. "Tsume__-chan~ you seem to be slowing down!" The original Naruto was sat on a rock, grinning like a fool. Something about his expression was irritating her; nobody talks down to the queen of demons._

_She changed stance all of a sudden; the first time Naruto had ever seen this one. Every motion was as sharp as a knife, when she had previously been curling around a blow or turning it in to a counter, she was now dodging with the smallest possible movements; he must be almost a hairs breadth from grazing her with a punch or kick every time. Her hands shot out like daggers, fingertips pointed outwards. His clones were attempting to dodge them using her previous style, but the motions weren't slow enough; if her fingers didn't strike you the first time, a millisecond later they definitely would. It became more apparent on the faces of him and his clones with each defeated wave. "Show off"_.

- - -

The metallic voice rang out; making the two cloaked men cringe slightly. "_Hidan…Kakuzu…what do you mean you let the Nibi no Bakeneko escape?_"

"Oi, oi it wasn't our fault" Hidan retorted, "The bitch turned _in_ to the cat, before we know it there're floating corpses everywhere and this weird-ass ghost fire. My moves didn't work and Kakuzu's stupid tentacles couldn't get through the fire".

They cringed as the disappointment seeped from the floating image of their leader. _"Where did she run to?"_

Kakuzu and Hidan looked at each other, Hidan shrugged. Kakuzu spoke up, his voice growled unnaturally "We're not sure, I think she's left the Raikage's protection, she's probably headed off to find the Ichibi's Jinchuriki" The image nodded at them, they would have to wait and see if she left Suna again, else they might have to join the two assigned to capturing the Ichibi.

**Year 3 – 4****th**** month**

_**"Naruto, you've mastered all of the taijutsu and ninjutsu moves I know…I believe it's time I taught you some demon techniques". **__Tsumeki__ smirked at the grown man sat before her, wobbling on the spot like an excited child._

_Naruto grinned, tail wiggling back and forth, scattering sand around (currently the landscape had been changed to a beach, they had been resting for the past three days) "Can I learn how to make fire?"_

_Tsumeki__ answered with a shake of her head __**"I'm afraid not Naruto, you don't have the right affinity, yours is of wind, but don't worry, I'll find you a wind trainer later. No, for now you will learn some of our more powerful illusions, a Kitsune's pride is in their ability to pull pranks or turn the tide of battle through the use of illusions or tricks". **__Naruto raised an eyebrow, hopping in to a crouched position, ready to learn._

- - -

The ninja assembled within the great ring looked up at the man in white and blue robes; the Kazekage. Sat at his side was a rather well-endowed woman with a face mask and bandanna on. She had two thin lines on her cheeks that appeared almost cat-like. The Kage lifted his hat up, revealing short red hair, and a tattoo above his left eye, both of which were darkened with lines of sleep deprivation. "I will now announce the results of the Chuunin exams… Haruno Sakura, according to the Hokage" He pointed to the woman seated next to him, looking uncomfortable in red and white robes. "You are to be promoted to Chuunin for your abilities in combat and medical Jutsu…"

He listed a number of other names, among which were Rock Lee and Inuzuka Kiba.

**Year 4 – 11****th**** month**

_Naruto stood tall and proud, even if he was knee deep in water giving a nine-tailed redhead a piggy back "So then _Tsumeki_ do I pass your test?". __Tsumeki__ peered at the illusionary metal plate; more specifically she was looking at the gaping hole in the middle of it._

_She nodded, knocking her chin against his head __**"Yes Naruto, tomorrow we'll be waking up. And be aware that I'm going to grind you in to the floor for real, the passion seems lost when we're in an alternate space created by the seal". **__In her excitement she seemed to have forgotten how hungry their bodies would be after four years of hibernation, keeping them sustained on nothing but their continually regenerating chakra reserves._

- - -

"Oi Gaara…" the woman sat to the right of him on a sofa mumbled, stifling a yawn. The redhead Kage in question turned to face her in his cushioned 'Throne' raising an eyebrow. She went on, taking that as an invitation to continue speaking "Has it felt recently to you that there's an itch on your back you just can't scratch? I've been tingling under my skin for weeks, and not even that dog boy has been able to scratch it". The dog boy in question being a Konoha ninja that had fallen for her, and she for him despite insisting it was to relieve sexual tension. Truth be told he had that feeling too, and the Ichibi's current excitement seemed to belie some upcoming event.

He could feel her talking at the back of his head, but most of the time it was difficult to listen to, as though it were just too far away. On the odd occasions that his mind seemed quiet enough to initiate a conversation he had learned of the Ichibi's gender, as well as her real name. She wasn't so bad, albeit hyperactive and sometimes angsty; often enough he could hear the odd murmur of complain that she hadn't had a cuddle in a very long time. He finally answered, realising that the woman had been awaiting a reply while his mind wandered. "Eh, yes…yes I know what you mean, has the Nibi been on edge at all to you?" He was answered with a nod. "Perhaps we shall wait and see, Kare-san has been repeating 'It won't be long yet' for a while" The catlike woman snickered, curling up slightly in the sofa.

- - -

"It's been long enough you fuckers!" Hidan smashed his three bladed scythe against the ground, splintering the rocks beneath it. He was answered by a glare from both the large puppet, his partner Deidara and his own partner Kakuzu. "Cheer up you stupid bitches! We're goin' killin'!" The others sighed as one, his constant swearing and stomping around was grinding their nerves to the limit. They looked over the cliff, at the forest ahead of it, and at the plains ahead of them at the very edges of their eyesight (even Deidara's and his camera eye piece). The deserts of Suna were far away, and Hidan would no doubt make their journey even longer.

"You haven't told me where we're going!" Naruto frowned at the woman next to him; his stomach was still aching from gorging, and his entire body was wracked with discomfort at four years of stillness, regeneration or not.

She smirked back at him **"And **_**I**_** told you that you would know soon enough. But it's very important to completing your training!" **This answer seemed to suffice for now, as Naruto had gone back to pouting; it was quite cute on him though. She leaned in to him (although she ached with cramped muscles likewise) and slid her hand in to his larger one, crossing their fingers. They had decided to put off their 'Coupling' until their bodies were back to normal. Eventually they reached the entrance to a cave, despite the thick shadows of the cave, there was warm air flowing through it (though not stifling…yet).

Naruto was about to ask where the cave would take them, but figured his answer would be a bonk on the head. He squeezed her hand and smiled; it felt good to be near her in the physical world, everything seemed all the more solid. He looked forward to their later plans, though they had tried…mating…in his dreamscape, it hadn't felt very fulfilling; very romantic though. Tsumeki smiled likewise as they walked, there seemed to be a buzz of excitement about her, and he couldn't shake the feeling that the cogs of the world were turning once more.

Their trip through the cave had been so far uneventful, until a scent drifted to their attention within the warm airflow. Tsumeki nodded at him; she smelt it too. Naruto grinned, releasing his hand from her grip and dropping it to the kunai pouch strapped to his leg. Tsumeki retained an appearance of being carefree; it was no doubt to lure them in. He had a feeling she would get first blood. They mumbled a quick jutsu, their demonic features softened away, before disappearing completely. Tsumeki looked strange to him with normal ears in the right place, as opposed to the fox ears that usually cropped from the tip of her head. Her eyes too didn't seem nearly as beautiful when they had changed from red to a light amethyst. Naruto frowned, rubbing the gap in his trousers where his tail would usually be; that was slightly uncomfortable, and he was afraid of people being able to see his arse. Tsumeki giggled, picking up his concern through the mental link they shared.

"_**How many do you think there are?"**_ her voice sang gently in his head. He took in a deep breath, grinning widely.

_"At least ten, you're not allowed to kill them all" _she giggled again, their soon-to-be attacked would be in view soon, the cave didn't seem as bright when his eyes were reverted to blue.

_**"Close, there're fourteen, one of them has a pet"**_when she replied he didn't bother asking how she knew, those eight other tails weren't a sign of age so much as power. She looked smug at this thought, they both peered down at the ground; a net trap, how terribly boring.

Naruto glanced around, not noticing any additions to the trap that would make his life difficult. It 'suddenly' sprung, lifting them swiftly in to the air, cackling assaulted their ears like the harsh barks of dogs. Something about them seemed impudent, it grated on his nerves, but he attempted to act surprised. "What the fuck is this? Tsume-chan, are you okay?" he shouted in horror, wriggling in the net and bumping in to her, he disguised the action of performing a hand seal; it was time to try a new move. "Demon Technique: Selective Space" He focused on a blank area behind his attackers, performing another hand seal "Shadow Clone Technique" Instead of appearing next to him, the clone appeared in the place he specified, before ducking in to hiding.

_**"Bastard, I was going to set off a fireball there" **_Tsumeki berated him jokingly. **"Naru-kun? I'm scared, what's going on? Let me down!" **The cackling stopped, and all fourteen of them walked in to view, one carrying a bird; amateur mistake, don't reveal all of your numbers.

"Look there, that one is a total babe, what do you say we kill the guy and fuck up that chick?" The tallest of them spoke up; probably the leader. Naruto growled unconsciously, the idea alone made him furious.

"I was going to say let us down and you could live. It's too late to beg repentance now" Naruto nodded, to the men before him it looked more like a nervous reaction, they all started laughing again. One of them dropped dead before he even knew his head was no longer attached to his shoulders; that one was obviously not a ninja.

The leader barked a curse, jumping away "Shit, what was that? They had reinforcements?" The rest of them turned around, drawing swords. The tallest performed a hand seal "Lighting Technique: Flashlight" The cave flooded with light, everything was visible. Their attacker was nowhere to be seen, only a puff of smoke where he used to be. "Kill them, kill them all!".

**"Kill who?"** Tsumeki was no longer in the net, in fact; she wasn't in sight at all. They didn't even notice her when one of their allies disappeared, followed by a gruesome splash. She crushed his head like a melon between her slender fingers, leaving the body to fall to the ground in a quickly spreading pool of blood. Naruto wasn't far behind, tearing the net apart despite the metal fibres it had been made with. He dropped to the ground and kicked off of it, appearing before them like a blur. His hands snapped out, chakra dispersing at the tips of his fingers so that they penetrated flesh and armour with ease. She applauded him mentally, curling around an attempted sword slash; grasping the offending arm and tearing it clean off.

In less than thirty seconds nobody remained but the leader, who appeared to be soiling his clothing. "Please guys, let me go! We were hungry and poor! We have nowhere to go!"

Naruto pulled a hand back, blue chakra beginning to swirl in his palm. "I told you it was too late" the hand shot forward, slamming the orb in to him "Rasengan" The orb penetrated his skin as though it were butter, the internal whirlwind of chakra turned his insides in to a cloud of crimson blood, so fine it was a mist that coated them both.

Tsumeki was still licking blood off of her arms as the end of the cave came in to sight, she leant in to Naruto again, threading her fingers through his. She licked a speck of blood off of his cheek, smirking at Naruto's cocky grin. The air blowing through the cave was hot now; the cave floor was coated with sand, making miniature dunes.

Naruto wiped the small trail of saliva from his cheek as the wind whipped up his shirt slightly. He pulled out from his leg pouch the scroll that sufficed for their luggage backpack, biting the tip of his thumb, spreading the small drop of blood that appeared on the paper (If anyone has ever cut a finger or thumb and spread it on paper by mistake, they would know it's actually rather uncomfortable). Despite his small shiver it was a minor technique; no need for anything other than the faintest dribble of chakra. He grasped the hooded cloaks that appeared; solid white, they would cover the body, hide the face and keep them cool, sand free and out of the direct sunlight. Well, there was no point getting sunburnt, right?

Naruto dropped the scroll back in to his pouch, handing Tsumeki one of the cloaks and pulling on his own, sighing in relief at the cover. He let the jutsu disguising him drop for now, allowing his demonic features to show again. Tsumeki did the same, tails wiggling happily under the cloak.

"Kazekage! I'm sorry to intrude, but there are two people here for you, a man and a woman. The woman insists she knows you, and you her. She says her name is Tsumeki, do you wish to see her?" The guard looked confused when his Kage was rubbing his head in irritation.

The excited yells in the back of his head were as deafening as they were silent, he briefly nodded at the guard, standing up to wait for them. "Yugito, are you staying too?" The whiskered lady nodded, she seemed equally bothered by the Nibi who was no doubt shouting in her mind.

The guard left, opening the door, to take his place two cloaked figures walked in, hoods down. They looked about to make sure that there was nobody else there but them. The blonde headed male looked towards his partner who nodded. They blinked, so too did Gaara and Yugito; crimson eyes stared back at them.

Gaara let out a low whistle. "Fuck me I didn't even know that was possible"


	9. Chapter 8: Two Gates and a Naked Man

**Authors note**

**In case you skipped the note, and you've been reading since the first few chapters came out. Go check back ;).**

**And to the rest of you, greetings once more from the Wizard! I got this chapter finished in the late hours of the night, so forgive me if there are typos. I'll upload it tomorrow once I've gotten work done and slept ;). **

**I'll keep this note short. Yes, the pairing for Yugito is abnormal, but I think he's a great character, and it gives me a lot to write about later. I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry if not a lot has happened, but there's a lot to introduce.**

**I'm not sure if I like this chapter, i'll try and write some more action soon, and eventually work up the courage to write a lemon, if anyone has tips for that it'd be appreciated. Also to all those who have recently faved, author alerted and story alerted me; you all rock, I got an inbox bombing this morning.  
**

**-Wizard, got the necessary amount of sleep...sort of.  
**

Chapter 8

Naruto smirked at his rather sober reaction as their eyes turned to crimson; he whistled.

His mouth opened after a moment "fuck me I didn't even know that was possible".

Tsumeki giggled like a child "Well now, I wasn't expecting two Jinchuriki to greet me!" They looked slightly taken aback, their mind putting the pieces together. "That's right, bow before your master, and queen of all demons; Tsumeki the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" Naruto peered at her, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, and this is my partner…Naruto, previously of Konoha, previously my container".

Gaara's eyes widened even more; indeed, if that was at all possible. "You're trying to tell me that the Kyuubi is no longer contained within the infamous 'Hokage Slayer Naruto' an—"

He would of continued speaking if it wasn't for Naruto's rush at him, fist held back to swing. Tsumeki gripped his arm and swung him forcefully in to the ground; the blow would have killed a normal ninja, but he seemed mostly stunned apart from a cut now opened on his forehead. Naruto glared up at him, pointed teeth biting his lip "Explain what the _fuck_ you mean by Hokage slayer!" Tsumeki pulled him back up roughly, giving him an admonishing glare; he ignored it.

This time Yugito spoke up "wait, wait. Can you please explain what's happened? Judging by the squealing in my brain, you truly are the Kyuubi. How come you're not inside the boy there?" She poked a thumb at Naruto, who was wiping blood from his forehead.

Naruto took in a deep breath, trying to recover his wits. He pulled off the large white cloak, dropping it to the ground to reveal a singular foxes tail. He drew a different scroll from the kunai pouch at his leg, opening it up. A moment later _another_ scroll was before them all, apart from the fact it looked very much like a log. Gaara leant in to read the cover of it; it was splashed with blood. "It's Konoha's forbidden scroll, and I'll explain the scroll, and my appearance, and Tsumeki" Gaara took a step back, folding his arms; Naruto's tone indicated a request would follow. "If you tell me, what you mean by infamous Hokage slayer…"

Gaara seemed surprised. "How can you not know by now? It happened four years ago; Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi killed the Third Hokage while he was bed ridden" Naruto said nothing, his lips were firmly pressed in to a tight line. Gaara wouldn't have continued if he wasn't being bored in to by a pair of crimson eyes. They looked at him as though for all intents and purposes they could peel away at his soul and read the secrets from him. Gaara sighed, walking around a stone table and seating himself in the cushioned throne. He waved with his hand that they sit somewhere, Yugito sat at the sofa by his side. He continued "Well, I don't know how, but according to the new Hokage" he ignored the look from Naruto at this "He was cursed to death by you; originally it was nothing but a cold, maybe slightly more".

Naruto fell to his knees, staring down at the floor, mumbling "Gramps…I'm sorry…" Tsumeki put both her hands on his shoulders, sighing.

A few minutes of awkward silence eventually passed, Gaara began to get irritated, partly due to the demon yelling in his mind about how excited she was. "Naruto, I'll take it that this isn't true, at least for now. But can you please explain your end of the story? How did the Kyuubi get free without you both dying? How did you become a Hanyo?(Japanese for half demon, sounds nicer)" Tsumeki instead patted her hand on the scroll, grabbing a seat at the council table before Gaara's throne.

"Leave Naruto to brood for a little while longer, he's just learned that his only family passed away and he's apparently to blame" Tsumeki, although speaking the sentence as a request, had a tone of finality, and Gaara nodded in acceptance. She spent the next half hour explaining the events that led up to Naruto's current situation, she seemed bemused at their expressions, and the reverence with which both Gaara and Yugito peered at the large scroll by Naruto. "…you two want to let your partners out, don't you?"

They both nodded, Naruto seemed to have gotten his act together and was now standing up, carrying the scroll. "I changed the seal myself last time, after reading the little section about the seal used on me" He lifted his vests up, revealing a toned six pack. He pumped chakra through his body, causing the seal to appear as plain as day. They both nodded, unsure of where he was going "But…I don't know how you two were sealed, nor do I know if you have seen 'the gate' or in fact if the techniques are anything alike" They both nodded at the word 'gate'.

Gaara spoke up, hand on his chin; he looked very much like a Kazekage. "I've only seen this gate once, during the attack on Konoha" He ignored the questioning look from Naruto "but I'm guessing that's what you mean, big 'ol thing, in the middle of a desert with no walls or sky, there's a piece of leather that binds the two sides of the gate together with crap scribbled on it".

Yugito shook her head "For me it's in a field of grass, and the gate's barred with pieces of wood" She looked concerned. "Is that too different?"

It was the first time she'd said more than a few words to Naruto, but he grinned. "Naw, it's basically what I expected, come over here and I'll show you what you need".

Tsumeki yawned, wandering over to Yugito's sofa as Yugito herself stood up. "I can smell a dog, I can't make out where from though…" she peered at Yugito, sniffing like an animal much to her distress.

Yugito folded her arms as she walked over to Naruto "Kiba's my man, you already have your own hunk" She smirked over at Naruto; he was certainly a looker, she had to hand him that. Naruto flexed jokingly as he rolled the scroll open on the ground. She took in his appearance, very much wishing her man was around right now. His crimson eyes peered up at her in an evaluating fashion, he had a perfectly muscled and toned body, an handsome features, even with his pointed ears and thrice-whiskered cheeks (she could hardly hold that against him, having two whiskers a cheek herself, most people thought it was cute on her).

Gaara shook his head, also walking towards the scroll, he sat cross legged and peered at the page Naruto was now pointing out. "That actually looks…rather easy…I just have to change a few bits" Gaara smirked, becoming sure of himself.

Naruto chuckled "of course it's easy, I'd never be able to do it otherwise" Gaara chuckled too, before they both went silent; laughing was proving awkward after a rather serious conversation. He cleared his throat. "Anyway, have you both read it through?" they both answered him with a nod. "Well…I suggest you both lie down so you don't hit your heads" Naruto stepped carefully over the scroll, smirking as two Jinchuriki's, not forgetting one was the Kazekage, lay down on the stone floor of the council room. He felt chakra build up; it sat behind his eyes, staring down at them both. "Demon Technique: Hibernation" Their eyes drooped closed once they got over the initial shock of the sleep overwhelming them.

Tsumeki yawned, lying on the sofa now. She had the cloak over her body like a blanket. Naruto peered at the two figures sleeping below him, then looked out of the Kage's office door; it wouldn't do for soldiers to burst in on them now. Tsumeki could only imagine the stories that would float about; Naruto the Kage slayer chooses Gaara of Suna as his next victim! "You look a little worried Naruto, would you like a little help there?" Naruto nodded at her from the doorway. She sat up again, casting the cloak off. She weaved an illusion slowly in her mind before creating it; it covered the room much like a blanket. Naruto stood still, knowing that motion would make it difficult. "Demon Technique: Kitsune Lair" It took several seconds to materialise, to anybody that peeked in the door, they would see her as Yugito, Naruto as Gaara, and there would be no scroll or sleeping people.

Naruto peered around the office, being nosy and lifting objects. "Waiting sucks…I wonder if he has a stash of alcohol around here"

_A pair of golden eyes stared at Gaara, their irises square as opposed to circular. It seemed rather odd, but he'd never asked about it._

_**"Yay! You're here! It took you long enough damnit!" **__The demanding tones of a female assaulted Gaara's ears._

_He cleared his throat, walking through the sands and up to the gate. "Be patient Kare-san, I'll have you out in no time, then perhaps I can get a wink of sleep"._

_A laugh answered him __**"That might just be a shame, the last time you slept I got to make you sleep walk and touch all those women"**__._

_Gaara grumbled incoherently, staring at the seal. "This will be easy enough…but please try not to pounce me?" He brought chakra to the tip of his finger, pushing the ink slightly, joining one line in to another so that it made a half circle. For a few moments his insides burnt, he could feel her emotions and senses as clear as day in the back of his head._

_The two pairs of eyes peered at him through the gate. __**"Be careful you idiot! What happens if you die? What will I do then?"**_

_Although her words sounded harsh he could feel some semblance of caring through the link. He smeared out another dot completely, ignoring the increasing burning sensation. He read over the seal, trying to figure out what was next. Gaara shrugged, putting his finger to the leather seal. His finger rubbed a gap in one line, breaking it in to two. The world shifted as though someone had tipped the sand upside down without moving the floor. He felt his body slip in to the sand as though he were being tugged through it. His head was burning like a continuous stabbing._

_**"Yugi-chan! You're finally baaaack" **__A voice purred through the gate, stirring the grass at her feet._

_Yugito smirked, hopping up to the gate much like a child, it looked out of place on someone so very well endowed and adult-like. "Hai Illandi-san, I take it you were listening?" The ghostly blue eyes of a feline staring at her through the darkness of the gate seemed entertained._

_**"Who would have thought…our queen Tsumeki is free to roam the world again" **__Yugito didn't say anything, and left him to his musings._

_She stared at the carved wooden blocks barring the gate, unsure of how to edit their seal; it was probably more difficult to deal with than paper. The seal was a heavy one for so small a demon (he wasn't exactly weak, but the Nibi shouldn't be restrained so heavily). "I think I can do this" she slowly pulled chakra to her fingers, three of them. She held them out and pressed them against the block. At first she felt a tingle, but her fingers began to sink in to the block as though it were butter. Soon the tingle became more like a constant electric shock, dancing through her body._

_**"Oi, Yugito-chan, you should make sure to take it slow. If you screw up we may both die" **__Even if he sounded concerned for himself, it was more for her sake; through the link growing in his mind he was sure she could tell. The smirk growing on her lips was all the sign he needed._

_Yugito manipulated the carvings of the blocks, warping them laboriously slowly. If she weren't concentrating as hard as possible she would be screaming a stream of expletives about the Raikage. The electrical sensation crawling through her was beginning to grow painful; the wooden block was beginning to look more like lead to her. She was glad Illandi hadn't said anything, she was sure he was feeling the tingle as well. With a final grunt she moulded one of the carved lines in to a carved square, she withdrew her fingers, feeling a little suction. She dropped to the ground, the feeling of electricity burnt white hot in her head and heart._

_Did something go wrong? Was she going to die?_

_  
_Naruto smirked at the two still forms, there was a creepy glow emanating from them both. "It's odd, I've not seen this from a third person stand point…" He peered over at Tsumeki, who had gotten out of the sofa after an hour's nap; it was a long wait. "What can we expect from the two demons?"

Tsumeki smirked in answer **"Well…the Ichibi has always been…an odd girl, very hyperactive, she definitely has her moments, as for the other one? It's been a long time since I've met the Nibi, he's a very…sensei-ish character. Easy to get along with though" **The glows were beginning to take shape, the one above Gaara was shaping a lot faster **"When I got out I was stumbling about, I almost threw up if I'm honest, so watch out".**

Naruto wasn't quite sure what had happened, but he was staring up in to a pair of bright golden eyes, lying on his back and being squeezed very tightly. "Tsume-chan…what was this you said about stumbling about?" His eyes widened in shock as two lips pressed hard down against his own, before withdrawing completely. The figure hopped off of him and Naruto could make out a small growl from Tsumeki.

Stood over Naruto was a young naked girl, probably seventeen, with golden eyes, pointed ears and the tail of a Tanuki, her breasts were rather well developed for a small girl and her muscles were toned, though not ugly. Her hair was a sandy blonde and it matched her--. Naruto blushed and averted his gaze from her, unable to continue taking in her appearance. This was something she didn't quite understand. **"Oi, oi, where are you looking you handsome man you?" **The floor seemed to disappear and she was being lifted up by a rather irate red head.

Tsumeki was about to tell her off for kissing her man without permission, but she was suddenly clung to her side. **"Aw Kare-chan, did you miss me?" **The figure latched on to her nodded in agreement. She smirked and waddled over to the sofa with the girl still attached to her. She lifted her cloak from the sofa and wrapped it around Karegawa, before plopping her on to the ground. **"Go find somewhere quiet and wait for your container to wake up. That first moment is very important" **She smirked over at Naruto who was now focused with all of his power on the floor. Unbeknownst to him, a second figure had finally materialised, stretching out his nude form, standing behind Naruto with a smirk.

Naruto's slightly pointed ears twitched, and he whirled on one heel to stand in stance before the figure. He coughed and spluttered hiding his face. "Put on some clothes man!"

Tsumeki looked the newcomer over, nodding to herself. The figure before her was creepily good looking, perfect features, muscles, not to mention he was particularly well endowed; more so than Naruto, much to his doubtless distress. His other features were much more noticeable though; his eyes were an eerie, burning blue like ghost fire. His short white hair was framed by two slender feline ears; they looked slightly comical on so serious a character, and at the base of his spine two slender blue tails flicked about. **"It's been a while Illandi, I trust you've been keeping well?" **Tsumeki smirked and waved her hand in greeting.

Much to Naruto's surprise the figure dropped straight to one knee, bowing his head. Illandi opened his mouth only slightly, revealing a set of slightly pointed teeth. **"Mistress Tsumeki! It is an honour to meet you again!" **His words seemed strict and loyal, but his eyes belied his happiness.

Karegawa peered over at him, scooping Gaara in to her arms; he was beginning to twitch and groan in pain. Illandi grinned at her, nodding. He scooped up his own host, carrying her almost reverently in his grip. Karegawa, although shorter than her own host, with much skinnier limbs, was lifting him as though he were a child. They both walked out, and Naruto left them to it; no doubt they knew the way around through their hosts eyes.

"Care to tell me about those two then?" Naruto was trying to summarise them in his head, but they were both odd people. Tsumeki reached up on her tiptoes, wrapping her arms around Naruto's shoulders.

**"Well…you'll probably have to talk to them properly to gauge them accordingly, but they're childhood friends, you can trust them"** Tsumeki whirled him around, placing her lips over his. Naruto's eyes widened slightly in surprise before he returned the kiss, snaking his tongue in slightly, grinning as he received a tiny moan from her. **"Ooh, you just wait until we get a room alone; I'm going to make sure you can't walk straight".**

He smirked, he couldn't help but feel a little nervous; it would be the first time they had sex ever since they woke up. He was worried about being a letdown. "Why wait Tsume-chaan~?" He slipped his arms around her, lifting her slightly off the floor.

She giggled and hit him on the arm playfully **"No you, it would be hard to get off on a right foot with a Kazekage and his ward if they returned to find us sprawled naked on their table" **He dropped her down gently, kissing her on the lips again. Their ears twitched reflexively, from where they were they could pick up a distinct yell of pain. Tsumeki grabbed his arm as he turned to go after the noise. **"This is an important moment for them…" **She tugged him back in to a hug. **"It was for me after all".**

**"Gaara…"** Karegawa sighed, putting her hands on his forehead; he was burning up. Her mind hurt like fury, as though webs of energy were being gently threaded and woven in to it. She could feel his memories, his feelings, and his thoughts gently becoming hers. Suddenly his body began to thrash, a yell of pain escaped his lips. She was glad that she had put up an illusionary space in Gaara's bedroom; it wouldn't do for an army of ninjas to rush in.

She bit her lip; his memories were horrible. The betrayals and combat he had faced, and throughout it all she had just been some killing influence sat in his mind. Despite this there wasn't a single thought she could find that proved a real detest for her. On the other hand, a very vivid memory was seeping in to her mind; one she had long forgotten.

_Gaara stood at the edge of the wagon carrying him and the failed attackers of Konoha back to Suna. Apparently the Hokage had let them go on the basis that they had been betrayed._

_"Why…why!" Gaara was yelling to himself, gripping his hair tightly. It was amazing he had gotten up after fighting, he had been finally stopped by the giant slug summoning of the fifth. Her monstrous punch had landed on his face; it was even more amazing that he was alive now that he thought about it. One thing he was glad of was the silence in his mind; usually it was gently buzzing as though trying to get his attention._

_There was a voice all of a sudden; it was clear as day __**"I guess I let you down Gaara-kun…"**_

_"Oi, what?" Gaara asked aloud. He peered around, confused. The quick motion made him dizzy and he flopped down in to a sitting position. He felt tired, more so than usual, even if he never slept. "Who let me down?" He asked aloud, talking towards his siblings._

_Kankuro and Temari frowned, confused by his question, they too were lying down, looking up at the sky. "What did we do Gaara?"_

_Gaara sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Nothing, forget it…I'm sorry for letting this happen"._

_**"You're a troubled guy you know? Why do you think you're alone?" **__The voice rang through him again, it sounded like a girl's voice, but slightly to light of tone to be Temari._

_"Who are you?" Gaara asked aloud, ignoring the concerned grunts coming from his siblings._

_**"Geez, you're deaf Gaara-kun, I'm always talking to you. You should try listening once in a while. But y'know? For once, I'm the tired one. Try and listen next time" **__the voice sang happily through Gaara's head, it felt slightly weird to be exposed to such a genuinely happy tone; even his siblings felt awkward around him. He smirked and fell asleep, much to the terror of his siblings. Surprisingly enough to them nothing happened._

Gaara shook again, his eyes opened abruptly, but they weren't looking at anything. Karegawa felt warm peering at those eyes, they were her own. Suddenly his groans of pain came to an end, and those eyes focused on the ceiling, before turning to face her. Those golden irises looked rather…

The rush of sensations were confusing for Gaara, he was aware of everything, but he wasn't sure what was going on. And there was warmth on his face, but it was too close up, his eyes couldn't focus on it. A tongue slipped in to his mouth, making him jump, head butting the tongues owner. "What?"

Karegawa growled in shock, rubbing her head. **"Geez, sorry for stealin' your first kiss like that, but you didn't have to hit me damnit".**

Needless to say; Gaara was finding it more than a little difficult to work out what was going on. A naked girl with Tanuki features and golden eyes was sat on his bed beside him.

**"Y'should wake up you know?" **A voice assaulted Yugito's ears, it was gentle and concerned.

"I'll wake up later…lemme sleep" She rolled over and ignored it, assuming she was being complained at for her laziness. Her tail curled around her leg, and she could clearly make out the scent of an unknown male…wait, something is wrong with that train of thought. She sat bolt upright, making the figure jump. She yelped, now aware that the figure was naked. She yelled at the top of her lungs "Rapist!"

The male looked slightly hurt, and backed off with a frown, he too appeared to have two thin tails flicking back and forth, and his eyes were stunningly familiar. Yugito hopped out of her bed and looked him up and down. She turned around again, but Illandi could feel her smugness like an aura. "Hah, I knew I could do it".

Illandi ruffled her hair, making her jump again slightly. **"I knew you could too…but do you have any spare clothing? I uh…don't like standing around naked"**.

Yugito snickered, stroking her own cat tail with one hand idly. "You look how I'd imagine you know. Very much like a sensei".

Illandi grinned, he got that a lot before he was sealed; he was aged even by demon standards, despite his endless vitality. **"I'll be glad to be your sensei, but perhaps we could go out and explore first? I would very much like to drink sake again" **She shrugged at his request; that was probably a yes.

Yugito turned to face him, holding up a shirt and pants that were too big for her, but would fit him. "I've got a lot to tell Kiba, and you have to go clothes shopping".

Naruto grumbled, still sat on the stone table; all the sitting about was making him restless. "Damnit where _are_ they!" He picked up a scent coming his way, no, two. Four infact "that's them?"

Tsumeki nodded to his question without even looking over at him, she was facing the office door. As the door opened, a now dressed Karegawa was suddenly latched on to her again; Naruto could only just follow the motion with his eyes.

Karegawa smirked, looking up at Tsumeki. **"Let's all go get really drunk".**


	10. Chapter 9: Heavy Drinking and Weird Love

**Author Note:**

**Hello once more you lovely people you. A big thankyou once again to all those who reviewed, and all those who have faved/watched/added me to stuff. It makes me happy knowing that people have enjoyed this, and that i've not been letting you all down. Hmm...things to add...**

**I have put in some tiny samplers of fight scenes. I don't know if these are any good, but I can write better than that so i'm a little annoyed with myself. Oh, and Gaara, you sly 'ol dog you. **

**-Some Kind of Wizard, I bet you wonder what kind, you know i bet you know you do.  
**

Chapter 9

Naruto peered about the bar, it was rather small, it had two four seating tables, and a long bar that would seat about eight. The walls and floor were stone, but they were clean and the bar was well polished. The bartender grinned at them; a man of probably forty and skinny as a rake, with a scraggly heap of brown hair. He didn't care for their appearances; they were all covering their true forms with a simple jutsu.

Naruto poured out a glass of whiskey; according to Gaara it was the best there was to offer. Something about the wobbly, drunk Kazekage was extremely funny, not quite as funny as Tsumeki and Karegawa, but that was to be expected. The sandy head and the red-head were sat on stools, laughing like children and drinking enough alcohol to kill a man, talking about stories from the past.

Gaara smirked at them, wobbling slightly on his seat. He realised that for once in a very long time he was genuinely happy in current company, even if Yugito and her demon Illandi hadn't joined them; Illandi was being introduced to Kiba. "They're really happy right?" Gaara mumbled the question quietly in Naruto's direction, who took a large swig from his glass. Naruto nodded back at him; there was something about Naruto, that to him seemed familiar. "Oi, Naruto…"

Naruto peered at the unfinished question, taking another long gulp from the glass. "What is it Gaara?" He grinned and shuffled his stool closer to pat him on the shoulder; usually such a blatant action would meet with some kind of awareness. Did Gaara just trust him or was he really, really drunk? He noticed the Kage in question was looking a little ill. Naruto smirked in an accusing fashion "Eeeh…I didn't think you were such a light weight".

Gaara grinned (which still looked freaky and out of place on him), raising an eyebrow "Naruto, I've drank three times as much as you…" He indicated with a sweep of his hand the stack of empty bottles next to him.

Naruto chuckled, holding his hand up. "Bartender, I'll take that bottle of brandy, and two beers please" He was answered by a frown, the bartender tapped his palm. "Ah, Gaara is paying" The offhand way in which Naruto called the Kage by first name, without any honourifics added, was probably more than a little shocking.

Gaara nodded at the bartender "just put it on the tab, I'll take another beer m'self" He wobbled slightly, grinning and glancing over his shoulder. Tsumeki was on to her eighth bottle of sake, and Karegawa was twisting the cap off of another whiskey bottle. They weren't even asking the tender anymore, just picking them up and drinking them. He looked over at Naruto again, scratching his head and frowning at the floor. "The Suna budget is going to hurt from this night…" He sighed, scooping up the opened bottle that had been placed next to him.

Naruto laughed, unable to take the downcast, drunken and wobbly form of Gaara seriously. He uncorked the beers and twisted the cap off the brandy bottle. Not to be out done he drained them all, ignoring the powerful burn of constant gulps of brandy. The world turned upside down momentarily when he slammed the empty bottle down, smashing it in to the stone bar. "Oopsh…shit, my bad Gaara…"

Gaara snorted in surprise at the physical strength displayed, it was probably greater than his. He would've laughed at his now drooping drinking companion but something struck him. He put his hand up to his face and groaned in pain. "…I have to pay for a who bar" The tender stood behind him nodded, folding his scrawny arms.

Tsumeki snorted with laughter, red in the cheeks and swinging her bottle around. **"You're right Kare-chan; they found that idiot tied to a tree, upside down and naked after that night!" **She shouted happily, ignorant of the fact that everyone could hear her.

Karegawa sighed slowly, finishing her bottle **"I miss that guy, I wonder what 'ol eight tails is up to, last I heard he ended up with the Raikage's brother" **She smirked and stood up, wobbling at first and leaning on Tsumeki for support; probably a bad idea, she began to slide off her own stool off balance.

Naruto felt rather stupid now, his stomach was churning like a whirlpool and he felt dizzy. If Gaara was still talking to him he probably couldn't hear it. He half fell, half stood up from his stool, nearly knocking it over when he steadied himself. "This sucksh…big time…" Naruto growled under his voice, trying to walk outside, he stumbled up to the door, waving goodbye.

Gaara smirked, waving back at him, he spun on the stool, waving with one hand. "Oi, miss Tsumeki, your host is trying to get home…does he even know where he's going?" He gulped down his bottle and dragged himself to his own wobbly feet. He stumbled slightly and Karegawa was already there, holding him up with her tiny frame, despite her own inebriation. "…Thanks" Gaara mumbled.

Karegawa grinned up at him "Thank me later, I'm sleepy, and you're taking me to bed" Her voice had a commanding tone that wasn't lost on Gaara, who simply nodded at her dumbly.

The door opened under Naruto's heavy lean, almost throwing him to the ground. He managed to keep upright, but only long enough to stumble around a corner and throw up. A hand placed itself on his back, it felt warm and gentle. It gripped his shirt and vest and tugged them back, ensuring he wouldn't spit up on clothing hanging out.

**"This was your first night drinking, right Naruto?" **Tsumeki announced herself with a slightly gloating term, but she was concerned anyway; not that she need be, he was expelling most of the alcohol in to the sands of Suna.

Naruto groaned, spitting once more for good measure, standing straight. He could feel his centre of gravity shifting away, he wasn't standing straight anymore. "Yeah, firsht drop of alcohol I've ever had…I di'n know tha' drinkin' sho much sho fast wash gonna kill me" Tsumeki chuckle, putting an arm under his shoulders and walking him in the right direction. Naruto wasn't even really sure where she was taking him; it took everything he had to walk in a straight line.

Gaara sighed, he felt uplifted, even if he was being carried in to his bed by a Tanuki demon. He felt she was very much in control, which is a scary thing to consider when you're supposed to be in charge. Karegawa grabbed his robe, tugging at it. "Hey wai—"

Karegawa gave him no choice to turn her down. **"I've been trapped away without real contact for a long time, you're going to undress, and so am I. Then you will cuddle me until we fall asleep. Okay?" **Her tone sounded more like a growl; she resumed pulling his robe off, revealing the typical mesh vest and trousers below.

Gaara blinked; one second she was dressed, the next they were both in bed, and she was pressed up against him, Tanuki ears and tail tickling him. It felt…inappropriate, not to mention weird; this was probably his first cuddle, not to mention the lack of clothing. Luckily he was drunk, and probably didn't even notice he had fallen asleep when he had.

Karegawa smiled happily at the slow, rhythmic breathing on her neck, falling asleep herself. Well, to her even potential psychopaths need to show a sweet side at some point.

Tsumeki grumbled in their loaned bedroom, pouring a hot bath out and dumping Naruto on the bed. She wandered back in to the bathroom, throwing her clothes off randomly before sliding in to the hot water, sighing gently. **"Geez, he has four years to grow up and he's still a kid…" **She peered out of the open bathroom door at Naruto, who was curled up, mumbling and sleeping like a baby. **"…At least he's an adorable drunk…"**

Illandi smirked at the fist heading towards his face, ducking out of the way with ease. His tails flicked, snapping against the ground as he jumped in to the air. "Demon Technique: Blue flame" He cupped his hands to his mouth, before exhaling hard in to them. A stream of cold, blue flames burst from between his fingertips towards the figure.

"Shit, that was dangerous!" A man in a leather jacket and trousers rolled forwards in to a crouch, drawing another kunai, already a large hound was rushing for him. His scruffy brown hair was blown from his face as Illandi smashed his foot in to the ground, kicking up sand and blinding him. He stumbled around as though blind, but grinned as his opponent took the bait; he could smell cat from a mile away. "Now Akamaru!" He shouted and brought his hands together. "Beast Mimicry Technique" He pushed off the ground, flying for his opponent with a fist. Akamaru dived at Illandi likewise, spinning like a drill.

Illandi snapped both hands out, grabbing each of them and slamming the two attackers in to each other. **"It was a nice try Kiba, but I'll be glad to teach you; you have to be a strong guardian for Yui-san"** He held out a hand to help Kiba up as he spoke, who took it gladly, grumbling about a poor defeat.

"Well then!" A shout announced herself in the form of Yugito. "If you two are done being men, I'm stealing this one, it's time for bed!" She grabbed Kiba by the collar, dragging him through the sandy streets of Suna. Kiba waved once to Illandi before he passed around the street corner in a trail of dust.

Illandi chuckled to himself, before sighing and kicking up a handful of sand; he wanted to go and nap in a tree instead of crawl around the desert. He headed in the opposite direction to Yugito; perhaps he would go and find a nice restaurant. He held up a purse full of money; Yugito's hard earned cash. **"I wonder if you can get fish in Suna…"**

Lances of pain were jabbing Naruto in the eyes; the burning hot sun that Gaara's land was so proud of. He mumbled something incoherently, feeling too ill to move. Sprawled over him, and somehow completely upside down was Tsumeki naked except for an oversized shirt. He smirked down at the view stretching a hand out towards her lady parts, before forcing his eyes shut; sex would have to wait, he felt too crap for it.

Tsumeki sighed, aware that her attempt at grabbing his attention had failed; not that she was surprised, he was bound to have a hangover, demon recovery or not. His hand dropped just short of touching her, and heavy breathing drifted from her once-more sleeping partner. She turned around to face Naruto, kissing his hand, and then his chest, and then slowly his lips. She nuzzled him again for good measure and flopped gently down next to him, leaning in to his arms which instinctively crawled around her in a cuddle.

Gaara's eyes forced themselves open; for a moment there was a worrying space of time where he realised he had fallen asleep. He was about to get up and ask someone if he'd gotten up in the night again, before a slow grinding caught his attention. A tail tickled his leg, and a moaning sound travelled up to his ears, and a smell, a very sweet smell. Gaara bit his lip when he peered down at the demon of the sands rubbing her back against his chest, one hand on a breast the other hand…was elsewhere. She continued, rubbing, moaning sensually. He ignored his own arousal, forcing his eyes shut and telling himself it wasn't happening.

Karegawa smirked to herself as she moaned, feeling a particular growing near her lips, she leant in to it as though it were a mistake. She could have sworn he squeaked just then, she was all too aware having been in his memories that he'd never even cuddled, let alone had sex. She couldn't help but giggle; his reaction was just so fun. His awkward feelings were as bright as day through the link that held them together.

Gaara heard a giggle, and he sighed; he really should have seen it coming with her legend's well known taste for mischief and pranks. Karegawa whirled around suddenly, until she was leant up against him, one of her legs was slowly crawling around his. Her golden eyes drank his own in; he couldn't help but think they were so beautiful it was terrifying. He gulped.

Karegawa grinned, leaning in to his ear and whispering seductively. **"You're not allowed to sigh when you're in bed with me" **she felt him shiver in response to her breath on his ear. She leant in to his growing member, licking her lips unconsciously. **"It's going to be a good morning Gaara-kun…"**

Yugito shifted until she was comfortable, sat in Kiba's lap, smirking as he panted from exhaustion. He raised an eyebrow back at her questioningly. "What?" she asked, nuzzling his forehead "I can't let you leave for Konoha without have a _real_ goodbye now can I?" Her singular feline tail curled around her, tickling Kiba's back.

Her beauty was scary to Kiba now; his eyes would be constantly trapped in those ghostly blue orbs staring back at him. He stroked her tail slowly, she purred, leaning in to him until her breasts squished up slightly. It didn't matter to him if she was a Hanyo (remember, that's half-demon), she still acted the same to him, and he knew long ago that she was a Jinchuriki. Still, one thing bothered him as he peered in to her eyes, he bit his lip, not quite sure how to ask.

Yugito sighed, kissing him on the lips. "S'about Naruto isn't it? You should know that he's a good kid…he doesn't have anything but good intentions".

Kiba sighed, returning the kiss "I know, and you trust him, and he's helped you out. As far as I'm concerned that's proof enough…but…I've spent four years thinking of Naruto as 'The flunk ninja that slew our Hokage'…you know?" Yugito wriggled in his lap like a kitten before finally standing up, rubbing his shoulder as she did.

Yugito smiled reassuringly "Just talk to the guy without mentioning the Hokage, he cared a lot about the guy, almost attacked Gaara for calling him a Kage-slayer…ironic was to defend your status I guess, but him and Tsumeki are lovely, she wasn't trying to destroy Konoha, you know that right?"

Naruto grumbled, walking through the sandy streets of Suna, he was dressed now in his typical mesh vest, crimson shirt and black pants, though he wore boots instead of sandals; he didn't like sand between his toes. A jutsu once more hid his demonic features, and he smiled politely at everyone; they were none the wiser. He wandered up to a water fountain, taking a large gulp from it, he heard footsteps behind him, and turned to face the one approaching him. His hand instinctively twitched at his kunai pouch. "…you?"

A catlike yawn rustled the leaves and Illandi peered about. He felt open and free, and he stretched his limbs, almost falling from the trees. His eyes opened slowly, adjusting to Suna's bright light through the glass panes.

"Oi! What are you doing up there young boy!" The scratchy, elderly voice of a female shouted up at Illandi, surprisingly he hadn't heard or smelt her coming; the woman was good.

Illandi dropped down gently from the trees, he didn't stir a single root or leave or plant as he landed, hopping softly in the pathway, only to duck under a slap. "Sorry ma'am! I didn't mean to scare you…"

The woman's eyes widened in surprise "You…you're a demon! How can the Nibi be free?"

Illandi's own ghostly blue eyes widened, his tail flicked about with unspoken worry. "Shh! You mustn't tell anyone! Gaara hasn't made an announcement about me and Kare-chan yet!" He was answered with a level glare from the old woman, who slowly turned her attention to the surrounding leaves. "…My apologies, don't worry…was it Chio? I've not crumpled a single one…your greenhouse is truly amazing to get such plants in the deserts of Suna".

Chio smirked at the complement. "And I apologise for calling you a young man, you've obviously lived many, many more times than even my worn-out life".

Illandi nodded once, a moment later a jutsu had hidden his demonic features. "Well then Chio, I shall make my leave. Oh, and you should go see Gaara and the Ichibi, if they're done rutting, as I'm no doubt sure Karegawa has charmed him, and him her…most certainly no doubt" the last few words were a mumble, more to himself. He smiled at her and wandered out of the greenhouse, closing the glass door behind him almost reverently.

Naruto grunted as the fist slammed in to his gut, winding him and almost cracking a rib. He stood there and took the pain. "Better yet?" Naruto growled behind clenched teeth, refusing to gasp for air. The fist hit home in the same place once more, he bit his lip to prevent any noise escaping him. The fist cocked back again, Naruto stepped backwards in a flowing stance as it flew towards him, he gripped it and used the momentum to drag the attacker in to a well placed kick. "Two was enough!" Naruto growled, spitting up a small mouthful of blood from his lip.

Kiba stood up, shaking his head "you're right…sorry, I got carried away" He brushed the footprint off of his chest, taking in a deep breath. "Fuck me if that didn't hurt though…"

Naruto frowned, crossing his arms "although it was probably part of your agenda, I'm sure you're not just here to score free punches…ask and I'll tell Kiba, no secrets or violence" His frown eased in to a grin, he took in a deep gulp of air, feeling his slightly bruised insides regenerate, already the pain was a dull ache. Kiba was still looking at him oddly, arms folded. "Look…" Naruto began, scratching the back of his head "Do you want to hear my side of the story? I can start at the beginning, after I failed my exam, what's up with Tsumeki the Kyuubi no Kitsune, everything right up to now". Kiba nodded once, standing closely and easing up some of his tension.

Time passed by, and eventually Naruto's story came to an end. Naruto smirked at Kiba's stunned expression. "Any questions then Kiba?"

Kiba paused for a moment, thinking "Uh yeah, can you go back to the sex part again?" Naruto snorted with laughter.

"As far as I know Kiba, you already see plenty of it, and that Yugito has a serious body, I gotta hand it to you…but, in all seriousness man, you can't tell the Fifth that I'm back in the spotlight again…you especially can't tell her that the Kyuubi no Kitsune walks among us, and is infact my partner til death…which probably won't ever happen considering my blood…" Naruto sighed, shuddering at the implications of what might occur.

Kiba looked troubled "…Naruto, will Yugito live forever?" Naruto bit his lip, not sure how to answer. He patted him on the shoulder and mumbled something that sounded like an apology. Kiba brought his hands up to his face, groaning. He heard someone approaching, and peered up to see the well endowed blonde-haired sister of the Kazekage; Temari.

Temari held up a letter for Kiba, he took it gently, peering at it. "…Uh…make sure you get that to him, I've not seen him for a whole two months now y'know? I don't want that sneaky bastard slipping away from me"

Kiba smirked at her, crushing his own worries down. "I'll make sure he gets it, and writes one…then brings it to you himself" Temari grinned happily at him, for a moment looking very much like an excited schoolgirl.

In the sandy arena of Suna, sounds of fighting could be heard by all around. The two combatants had even drawn a small crowd. In the middle of the arena stood a yellow haired ninja with sea-blue eyes, and red and black clothing. He was faced against a crimson haired woman with elegant looks and a crimson shirt that stretched past her waist. Her legs were bare except for a kunai pouch and a pair of tight pants that didn't reach past her thighs.

Tsumeki snapped forward, hand stabbing out like a knife; though it was just practice, so she was using only a small amount of chakra per strike (it was enough to know it hurt though). Naruto curled out of the way quickly; where it would have left him open to a second jab before he was a lot faster. He blocked her second jab, forcing her to take a step back.

Naruto grabbed for her hand and missed, earning a kick in his left shin, he used the momentum to drop down to his left knee and get below the follow up strike. Her stance changed from sharp motions to the fluid one he was using. He threw out a fist which she gripped, turning on her heels and throwing him. The sand greeted him swiftly and he dragged across the floor. He brought his hands together "Shadow Clone Technique".

In a puff of smoke Tsumeki was faced by seven Naruto's, three in each stance, one was stood back; probably the original. She smirked, digging her hand in to her pouch, the hand withdrew, and each finger wore a thick ring. The clones all paused, wary of those rings; wary of the smirk that changed in to a bloodthirsty grin. She swiped her open hand through empty air and one of the clones ceased moving, as though bound by invisible forces. Her hand clenched in to a fist and the clone popped in to a cloud of smoke.

Naruto heard the murmur pass through the crowd, the clone that was just dispatched had felt wires all over him for the brief moment; he hated that move. He closed his eyes, making a fake hand seal, the jutsu that hid his eyes was removed, revealing crimson orbs (anyone that watched would think a jutsu had been applied to his eyes). He saw the brief shimmer of wires in the intense sunlight, and ducked under the sweep of wires, as did his clones. They all rushed her; Naruto drew chakra to his hands as did his clones, wishing he had ranged attacking jutsu.

The moment the wires near her hands flickered out of site they spread out, some ducked, some jumped. The real Naruto sprang forward, kicking off the ground in a rush. As he passed each clone they smacked their palms in to his own, vaguely like a flying high five. The wires collided with each clone, they stood their ground, opening a path for the real Naruto. The collective chakra on his palms turned in to disks; a saw blade version of the Rasengan.

Tsumeki brought her free hand up to guard; she was surprised at his audacity. She made a one handed seal with her left "Fire Technique: Solid Fire Wall" A wall of fire buffeted from her outstretched hand, colliding with the saw. The blade of chakra exploded on impact with the wall, sending them flying back in a heap.

The crowd watching their fight cheered with excitement, Naruto grinned; glad to be at the centre of the crowd. He hauled himself off of the floor, dusting sand from his clothing, he winced as the sand got in his now cut up and burnt hand. He peered over at Tsumeki, who was likewise dragging herself up, spitting sand. The patch of ground they had collided at looked like a scar in the desert, and it was speckled with fragments of glass formed by the intense heat and friction of the chakra blade and the fire wall. Tsumeki flicked her right hand several times; the glint in the air told him that she was gathering up the wires looped through the rings.

A particular clap caught their attention; Gaara was stood there alongside Karegawa. Naruto noted something odd about Gaara; he was practically glowing in comparison to his usual appearance. The satisfied smirk on Karegawa's face was all he needed. "Y'lucky demon you…" Naruto mumbled, still dusting off. Murmurs from the crowd announced their questions of the girl beside Gaara, until she disappeared before their eyes.

Tsumeki blocked the kick with a now-un-ringed hand, an inch away from colliding with her face. **"Hello there Kare-chan, it smells like somebody got luck" **She was answered with a devilish grin from Karegawa, who nodded. **"Tell me about it later, care to spar for a while?" **She looked over at Naruto, who was already ducking under a blast of sand, much to their crowd's amazement.

The fifth Hokage peered at Kiba accusingly. "You seem awful nervous about something, are you _sure_ nothing happened?" She frowned as he nodded once more, before sighing. "We can do this the hard way Kiba; I'm a drunk, not a fool".


	11. Chapter 10: Arenas and Council Meetings

**Authors Notes**

**I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get this one out, it's probably odd considering i've gotten them all done in like 1-2 days so far :P But I have plenty of exams coming up, and so expect my rate to slow. I will still _try_ to get them in for the 3-4 day mark, but if it takes longer please bear with me, it takes solid amounts of time to dedicate to writing out a piece, and you find yourself not up for it after having written or read more than enough crap for one day ^^;**

Okay, hopefully you'll like this one, there's a whole bunch of fighting and such in this. And expect even more fights and maybe some sexiness in the next chapter, I shall try and see what I can do ;). I love these characters, they're interesting to write a perspective of. Enjoy, I love you all for the reviews and faves and such as always. Tell me what you think, you'll even get actual replies if you use real sentances, it's nice for feedback and I love to talk to y'all  


**-Some Kind of Wizard, sleep deprived and off to make coffee**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 10

Naruto and Tsumeki stood back to back, grinning widely. Two small waves of sand were flying at them from Karegawa and Gaara; the impact would crush their bones. Naruto smirked, crouching and grabbing Tsumeki's left hand, throwing her up in to the air.

Tsumeki paid no heed to the sand that slammed in to her mate, bringing her hands together in to a complicated seal. "Fire Technique: Fire Dragon" She took in a deep breath and roared, a torrent of flame flew from her mouth, smashing in to the ground in the shape of a dragon. On impact with the ground it split in to eight, spreading over the sandy arena. Naruto was nowhere in sight, but she could tell he was fine. **"**_**Gaara's more to your left**_**" **She sent the mental command from her vantage point in the air.

Gaara and Karegawa had enough time to create a globe of sand each to protect themselves from opposite sides of the arena. He attempted to move the globe away, but failed; the sand had turned to glass on the outside, it was white-hot. He swore, forming the motions for another jutsu, he wasn't aware of the figure burrowing from below him though.

Tsumeki kicked open the globe of sand, ignoring the shattering of glass; Tsumeki was vulnerable in midair. She performed a simple hand seal and shot out a pointed hand in Tsumeki's direction "Wind Technique: Wind Arrows" the bolt hit her dead on, sending her opponent crashing to the ground. Then there was a puff of smoke, Tsumeki turned in to Naruto, before disappearing altogether; when was the switch made?

Naruto watched as the sand came to collide with him, with a short jolt of chakra he punched in to the ground, burrowing quickly. The sand waves smashed together above him with a resounding thud; he couldn't imagine how much it would just plain _suck_ to be caught in it. "Shadow Clone Technique" Three Naruto's appeared, as the fiery wave crashed in to the ground above him he felt the intense heat before it passed. He dug left for Gaara, while a clone dug right, the other jumped through the crusty layer of glass, swapping places with Tsumeki.

Yugito and Illandi sat at the top bleachers, peering down in to the now battle-scarred arena; it wasn't every day you watched a Kage, someone who's not even technically a ninja, and two almighty demons of legend attempt to thrash each other. It appeared that Naruto and Tsumeki had the upper hand to Yugito; they had learned to fight together and learned each other's moves for four years. To Illandi it seemed the other way; Naruto wasn't even a genin, had little to no real battle experience, and had very few jutsus at his disposal.

Illandi murmured **"We'll have to get Kare-chan to teach Naruto some wind jutsus, he's lacking in fire power, especially for someone of his obvious capacity"**. Yugito nodded in agreement, eyes widening slightly at the cataclysmic power of the fiery dragon destroying the ground. She let out a low whistle, as did the demon male to her left. The front row of the still growing arena crowd would have certainly felt the heat from that, luckily it fizzled out before it got too close.

There was a long pause, Illandi watched as the Naruto clone was speared, leaving Karegawa to spin around, searching for her enemy in confusion. On the other side was Gaara's globe; totally silent in the globe of glass and sand.

"Why! Why can't I beat you?" Naruto growled in frustration, a pair of crimson eyes in the lightless globe of sand, his hands were trapped in a wall of different sand; it was stronger, more compact. He could feel the shadow of countless years of chakra in it. Gaara smirked at him, pushing the wall against Naruto, until he was pressed against the inside of the globe. He struggled to break his hands free, but he was held fast. Gaara threw a punch at him. "Got you!" Naruto cackled, "Demon Technique: Selective Space" A shadow clone burst in to being behind Gaara, putting a kunai to his neck.

Gaara grinned maniacally, leaning backwards against the Naruto clone to lower the effectiveness of the weapon, it scratched harmlessly against a layer of sand that covered his skin. Another blast of sand burst the clone in to a cloud of smoke, and a kick went flying for the real Naruto's face.

Tsumeki dove up from the ground, but something was wrong, a clone was supposed to be there too with a Rasengan. Karegawa tackled her to the ground, kunai to her neck. **"You got me Kare-chan…it seems my partner didn't make it"** a cloud of smoke seeped from a hole in the ground, just a few seconds later and she would've caught Karegawa with the clone. Naruto must have lost consciousness.

Up in the crowds a small clay spider crawled across a wall, attached to it was a tiny chakra thread. A large wooden finger held the thread, observing as though through a video the arena. "Oi!" shouted the hulking figure in a growling voice, obscured by shadows. Someone turned to face him, a blonde haired nuisance who looked vaguely like a woman. He nodded, with a simple thought the spider in crowds burrowed in to a nearby hole and blew up.

He couldn't see past the blindfold on his eyes, his nose was covered with smelling salts, blocking out his smell too. His arms and legs were bound to a chair with wires, his ears were covered as well; not a single sense was open to him. A pin pricked the palm of his right hand; it hurt, a lot. There was no poison, no fire, it was just a pin. But it hurt like all fury, every sense but touch had been dulled as he sat there in timeless hours in an absolute shadow. A fingernail dragged down his left wrist, only gently. But he could feel it like a dragging of sandpaper. "This is insane!" only the unbound mouth could shout. "I'm a Konoha ninja! Why are you doing this?" There was no sound; not a surprise really. He knew they wanted him to confess his secrets, he was read through like a book when he arrived to report.

The heavily scarred 'Information Gatherer' of Konoha looked down at the figure in the chair, sighing. "That boy doesn't need this crap, honestly, what is up with the Hokage?" He picked up a kunai regardless in one of his large hands, slicing a thin line from the tip of his index finger down to where it meets the palm. One on each hand, to his victims credit, he didn't thrash about regardless of his doubtless agony; an awkward move may result in losing a finger. He lifted the ear cover off slightly at the edge, as expected he froze up, realising he may be able to hear once more. "Kiba, what secret is so great that you have to go through this?"

Kiba chuckled. "Heh, nothing, oh wait, by the way did you give Temari's letter to Shikamaru?" he felt a tap on his shoulder as the ear cover went back on again; it was definitely a yes. He sighed, shaking his head slowly. "You mind as well continue with the torture, I'm staying quiet" for a long time there was nothing, then the tiniest of drafts brushed against his skin; a door opening. "You're going to leave me here all night? This fucking blows…" Kiba sighed as another draft (ever so slightly stronger) stirred the air; the door was closed.

Kiba strained against his bindings to no avail. What must have been about four hours of uncomfortable sleep went by, when a hand tapped his ear, removing the cover on it. He stifled a yelp at the sudden contact that woke him if not for the "shh" in his ear. It sounded vaguely familiar, female definitely. The blindfold on him came away slowly, stabbing his eyes with a bright light like searing daggers. The smelling salts on his upper lip were gently peeled off of it; they had been stuck to his face with double sided tape it seemed.

Kiba turned his head, looking over his shoulder as a dark-purple haired girl in a white and light purple jacket sliced through the wires at his wrists, the rest fell loose. "Eh…Hinata, what are you doing here?"

Hinata frowned and stood back as Kiba stretched himself out after many prolonged hours bound to a chair. "I was told by Shikamaru that he'd not seen you, even though you'd delivered the letter, he told me something was up and wanted me to look in to it…I didn't really expect this" She was stopped completely by the glare levelled at her.

Kiba growled "You idiot, you realise what you've done? You have to get out of here now; they're after information on Naruto". He could tell she was staring at him like he'd just babbled a list of obscenities "Yes Hinata, that's right, Naruto. They don't even know anything about it, they're just following up on some stupid rumour…" He sighed at her now withdrawn appearance; the moment he brought up Naruto her previous confidence was trodden on. When the Hokage had announced Naruto killed the Third, she had taken it hard for some reason; what exactly about him appealed to her anyway? He used to be a flunk.

Hinata took a deep steadying breath before mumbling quietly "If you're running away, I'm going with you, tell me everything" although her voice was timid, Kiba could no doubt detect that hint of finality that only a woman could generate.

Kiba nodded in defeat, looking around the dark interrogation room, noticing the bucket in the corner. "Can you go and wait outside? I've been tied there for a while, and I need to take a leak…" Hinata went red and nodded, rushing out the door.

Tsumeki peered around the bathroom door; Naruto was sat in the bath grumbling. "Oh you baby you, it was just one fight". The front door slammed open, kicked nearly off of its hinges. Karegawa wandered in as though she hadn't just put a dent in the wall with the doorknob.

Karegawa announced loudly as she wandered in, ignoring the clothing littered around the floor of the couple's rented room. **"Naruto! Get your ass out here; I need to teach you not to be a weakling!"** she heard splashing around and snickered at her crimson-haired friend. **"Tsume-chan, you going to go scrub your man down?"** Tsumeki grinned at the thought, rubbing her hands together.

A an hour and a half later saw Naruto performing a brief hand seal "Wind Technique: Wind Blade" he swung his hands in chopping motions, a meagre blade of air came in to being, crashing in to the already prepared wall of sand before Karegawa. She grunted in irritation, before another rush of blades collided with the wall, digging large gouges out of it. Despite the fact that sand rushed to fill the space every half a second that passed the slices were getting bigger.

Karegawa growled with her increasing irritation at the speed he improved with the move, and she was sure the gashes were appearing too quickly; a torrent of twenty blades crashed in to the wall, obliterating it. **"Okay how the h…"** She was cut off in surprise; twenty Naruto's were stood there, each grinning like a fool. There were ten more behind them practicing the hand seals over and over before disappearing in to a puff of smoke. Nineteen more disappeared, leaving Naruto stood there making the hand seal. **"Son of a bitch…"**

Naruto smirked, feeling victorious at her surprise. He had the technique down to an art; each clone tried to use the move in a slightly different way, their collaborative efforts brought forth a now mighty blade of wind. "What will you teach me next Karegawa-sensei?" He grinned, cracking his knuckles, in a flash there were forty of him cracking their knuckles (which is rather gross amplified; let's not get in to that). Tsumeki made a face at them and they all grinned in embarrassment as one.

Two days passed peacefully over the sands of Suna, Gaara had called a small meeting. Naruto and Tsumeki peered around the council room, feeling a small amount of pressure from the assorted ninja and nobleman. "Uh…greetings…" Naruto managed, waving briefly with one hand. He and Tsumeki had decided to dress inconspicuously; their usual crimson attire was hidden under their large white cloaks.

Several of them nodded, the lazier of the noblemen were grunting at having to get up in the morning; they looked like fat useless sloths in comparison to the well-honed ninjas that surrounded them. Gaara silenced any mumbling with one hand, sat in his chair with Karegawa stood at his side, wearing an unnaturally elegant dress that matched the sand coloured hair of her head. She looked quite proud stood there for someone so young looking (well, she's lived for hundreds of years even if she _does_ look seventeen).

Gaara cleared his throat, beginning the announcement "I have called to you all today to make a very important announcement…I am constructing a team of special operations ninja, for issues that need to be resolved by those of S class rank…It will be the first team led by a Kage, and will consist of seven ninjas, myself included" He smirked at the sudden mumbles around the room.

One of the councilmen stood up "But, my lord this is ridiculous, not only is a Kage going in to active service, I can see you intend to include those five in this team of yours" He waved with a hand at Yugito, Illandi, Naruto, Tsumeki and Karegawa. He was silenced by a stern look from Gaara.

"That…is exactly what I intend, if you must know, you are stood before three Hanyo, and three demons in this room…and know that this information is to stay in Suna's walls" There were more mumbles, and Gaara growled. "I speak of, myself, Yugito Nii, Naruto Uzumaki, Tsumeki the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Illandi the Nibi no Bakeneko, and Karegawa the Ichibi no Shukaku" Many faces in the room went pale; stories of the infamous Naruto the Kage Slayer were everywhere.

The councilman who voiced himself before slammed his hand on the table, his actions were beginning to grate on Naruto, but he had luckily been warned beforehand that they believed thoroughly that he had slain the Third Hokage. "My lord…what is the meaning of this? Are you telling me that the Jinchuriki are no longer bound by their demons? And please tell me that the man before us is not the Kage-Slayer…"

Karegawa looked annoyed at the shameless way the man glared at them all with obvious loathing. Gaara continued regardless "I have told you exactly what I mean, and the last addition to this team is one Kiba Inuzuka of Konoha, no longer of Konoha after a predicament we shant go in to" Naruto rose an eyebrow at him, but Gaara shook his head in a fashion that said he would explain later. "This decision is final, and I want these people to be treated with the respect that you have given me" He peered at the previous speaker. "Well…most of you have, if you want to ask them any questions, do so directly, I am not a conduit" Gaara rested back in his throne, Karegawa leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Naruto peered at the sudden swarm of questions, before sighing. He pulled off his cloak, as did Tsumeki, and they dropped the jutsu that disguised them. The already pale faces of the Suna council went paler at the twin pairs of crimson eyes that looked back at them. As their questions began he answered each of them in one stream, silencing them with a glare. "I did not kill the Third Hokage, before you say anything, he died of illness…yes, I'm a Hanyo; I freed the Kyuubi from myself using a hidden scroll of Konoha…yes, I freed the Ichibi and the Nibi…no I don't plan on freeing any others, according to Tsumeki the rest aren't very nice people…no of course I don't have any takeover plans…what do you mean give you my room number?" Tsumeki growled at the last question, putting her arm on Naruto's shoulder in a 'This one is mine' fashion.

Yugito, Illandi, Karegawa, and Gaara likewise dropped their disguises, one of them asked about Gaara's lack of tail. He shrugged; his partner was only one tailed, he'd probably have to grow one after a hundred or so years. The councilmen looked around the room in to eyes of crimson, ghost blue and shimmering gold, feeling very much out of their depth.

Later on, Naruto and co. went to see Gaara and Karegawa, who presented to them two people stood in shadows. Naruto recognised the scent of one; Kiba, but the other he was unsure of, it was slightly familiar though. Kiba stood out of the shadow, one of his hands were bandaged, and he had the signs of a still slightly darkened black eye. "Did they find out about you?" Naruto appeared worried; had the Hokage gone insane?

Kiba shook his head in a no "I didn't say anything, but they've heard rumours about you, this could get out of hand if we're not careful…" Naruto nodded, before Yugito rushed up to him, hugging him tightly.

She peered at him as he wrapped his arms around her. "Tell me who did this to you my cuddly pup, so I can rip their fucking eyes out so they can watch themselves beg forgiveness" She hissed at the end of her sentence, eliciting a chuckle from Kiba.

Kiba stroked her neck in a soothing fashion. "Chill out will ya'? I'm fine, just a scratch and a bruise…" he turned to face Naruto and Tsumeki. "Oh, there's someone else who came and tagged along, she wanted to see you really badly" He frowned, looking over his shoulder at the still silent figure, if she blushed any harder she would probably start glowing in her corner. "Get out here already Hinata".

Naruto twigged, recognising the scent now; she sat next to him from time to time, and always blushed like a moron when he spoke to her. Wait, did she like him? It was hard to imagine, he was hardly a prize catch unlike the 'queen' of sob stories Sasuke. "Hinata? Why the hell have you followed me out here?"

Something about Hinata set Tsumeki on edge, on her freedom from and union with Naruto's mind, his memories became hers. She could distinctly remember the girl now, even before she stepped out of the shadows, staring intently at the floor; this woman loved Naruto. Her tails flicked about with irritation, something that the girl picked up on. Their eyes met; Hinata realised that she had already lost her chance with Naruto.

The rest of the company in the room picked up on the mood; an awkward silence dampened the room. Hinata grabbed at her hair; longer than before as Naruto saw. "Why didn't you notice me Naruto? I _love_ you!" She shouted and stepped back again, leaving Naruto stunned, as well as Kiba; they both knew how out of character that was.

Tsumeki growled and stood in front of Naruto. **"Because he loves me, and I love him…where were you for him when nobody else was, hm? Sure you didn't say anything mean, neither did plenty of the Konoha youth. But you didn't help him against the ones that **_**were**_** cruel"** She glared over at Kiba **"You're included in this too"** Kiba answered with an embarrassed grin, before nodding an apology. Tsumeki snorted and glanced once more at Hinata who had gone deathly silent.

Tsumeki flinched as Naruto tapped her lightly on the nose. "Now now Tsume-chan…I don't hold it against anyone, only the select bastards who did something…Y'can't blame them for not wanting to be thrown in the fire by joining in the cat-calling…eh, no offense Yugito, Illandi" They both grinned at him, Yugito still thoroughly clung to her man, and Illandi stood in his usual out of the way style.

Tsumeki sighed in a defeated fashion, but regardless grabbed on to Naruto tightly and planted a firm kiss on his lips. Her tongue danced with his for a moment and they separated, she winked at him in a knowing fashion, leaving Hinata to stew in her thoughts. Although harsh, it was probably for the best; Hinata was naïve, still too young and innocent to be a part of their world.

The group in black cloaks with red clouds on them approached the front of Suna. The guards peered in confusion at the balls of clay near them, until the blonde-haired man brought his hand up. The small explosions propelled needles of paralytic poison through the air, in but three seconds thirty ninjas were lying in the floor, struggling to draw breath in to paralysed lungs.

The final guard was still struggling as they walked up to the entrance, the grey one was swinging his weapon around and shouting "Why couldn't I jus' kill 'em y'fuckers?"

Another one with a black tentacle sticking from his shoulder grumbled in irritation "Hidan, shut up, or I'll kill you again…"

He was answered with a cackle from Hidan "Sorry Kakuzu y'bitch, I'll make sure y'don't kill me again!"

The other two of the group grunted in irritation; the two in front of them were probably cramping their style. As they came closer to the guard he could make out their conversation too "Diedara you just don't get it, your art, although beautiful is but one single second, whereas my creations last forever…" The wide man spoke with a growling, artificial voice. The blonde-haired lady-man appeared smug "My art is a bang! One explosion that will burn in to their memories forever Sasori, don't you get it?"

The guard's heart felt slow, he wouldn't be conscious for much longer. The name Sasori rumbled through his memory before a shadow blocked his still-dimming vision.

Hidan peered down at him "Y'held on long didn't ya' y'fucker? Sorry but this's where it ends! I'm thirsty f'blood and th'great Jashin needs another sacrifice!"

The guard tried to cringe as a wickedly bladed scythe dug in to his gut, slicing upwards past his ribcage. He tried to scream but couldn't, glad that the paralysis blocked the sense of pain. Or was it bad? His body hadn't realised it was dying yet. Hidan picked up his intestines, squeezing and tying them in to shapes. Yes, it was definitely a bad thing.

A door slammed open revealing a worried looking ninja, Naruto eased up slightly and peered as he spoke. "Kazekage-sama! We've lost contact with all the guards, we're under attack!"

Gaara nodded, rushing out of their room, and in to the throne-room, pulling off his Kage cloak, slipping on a black leather jacket to cover the rest of his black clothing, and slipping the familiar sand gourd on to his shoulders. He wasn't sure what this meant, but it was probably bad. He kicked open a box that was previously under the circular table, pulling out seven headbands, two were adorned with nine wavy lines on a centre point, two were adorned with one firm line that crossed from one corner to the other through a gourd, and the other three were adorned with a two lines off a circular point.

In just a few moments there stood the assembled group, Hinata had been sent away to a guest chamber in case it was Konoha. Gaara in his full black attire, stood beside Karegawa in a tighter fitting black body suit, over which was thrown a sandy yellow dress that reached past her thighs, with slits on either side of the leg to allow for movement, on her back was also a gourd. Yugito was dressed in black trousers with a white shirt, her flowing blonde hair was tied in to an exceptionally tight ponytail, and her arms were wrapped in bandages. Illandi wore a full set of black clothing, much like Gaara's, though it stood out more with his short white hair. Naruto and Tsumeki were in their usual attire, Naruto was playing with his forehead protector, grinning like a child.

Naruto pumped a fist in the air "Let's go fuck 'em up!"


	12. Chapter 11: Fighting and More Fighting

**Authors Notes**

**Greetings loyal readers. Just a heads up, it's becoming less and less likely that you're gonna see these chapters come out every 4 or so days. I'm currently working myself in to a cosy early grave, and it's not leaving me enough time to write D: But fear not, the chapters won't stop forever. And since i've left you with quadra-cliffhangers, i'll bring out a short concludy chapter (it'll probably be less than 2000 words, but I can't leave the story hanging for an entire weak where i've left it)**

** Wondering if it's worth giving out my Twitter. I can provide some delicious updates perhaps. "Currently making coffee" "Has finished coffee, went to make more coffee"  
**

**-Some kind of really tired Wizard. He's eating vanilla fudge, that's pretty tasty stuff.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 11

Naruto pulled on his jutsu, as did the rest of their 'squad' disguising their demonic traits. Kiba smirked, having finally geared up in a pair of dirt-brown trousers, a mesh vest and a leather jacket. He rode atop Akamaru, who appeared quite excited to get in to combat again. He finally spoke up as they reached the front entrance "Oi, Naruto, what will you do if it's Konoha?"

Naruto huffed "Surely I should be asking you that…for me it's simple; they'll die. I have no qualms about killing those self-righteous bastards". Naruto willed away the memories fighting to the front of his mind; distracting thoughts of his own suffering would only slow him down.

Kiba picked up on the grim mood emanating from his ally "You're not that weak demon child anymore Naruto, demon or not you can shut them all up. I'll gladly be there t'lend a hand, you hear?" Sensing Naruto's tension ease up, Kiba winked at Yugito and resumed peering around.

Tsumeki's tailed flicked **"Oi, I can sense something coming, Illandi, can you hear them yet?"** She looked over to the two-tailed pretty-man with his feline ears, which twitched a confirmation.

Illandi looked slightly concerned **"I can hear something, a faint clicking like wood. I can already feel the death from here…"** He looked over at a worried Gaara. **"Gaara, you would be offended if I used the bodies of your men as weapons, wouldn't you?"** Gaara answered with a nod, he was biting his lip. Illandi sighed **"Then unless it's truly necessary, I shall refrain. I want to fight the wooden-man though"**.

Twenty seconds later, four shapes came in to view, Naruto and company skidded to a halt, falling in to stance. "That certainly doesn't _look_ like a Konoha army, does it Gaara?" Naruto asked slowly, focusing crimson eyes on the shapes. He could make out features from there. The four before them slowed down to a walk, heading cautiously towards them. Naruto thought he could make out swearing.

Hidan yelled out "Greetings fuckers! Who wants t'die today, eh?" Deidara elbowed him, silencing him for a moment; Hidan would have turned his yells on him, but for the dire expression on the blonde-haired lady-man's face.

Deidara nearly stammered as they walked. "Six of those seven aren't human…" the scope on his eye clicked and whirred as it focused on each of them. "Two with golden eyes, two with cold blue eyes and tails, two with burning crimson eyes and…foxes tails…one of them has nine". They all froze in their tracks.

Sasori grunted in surprise "Tell me this is some sick joke you bastard, what do you mean those six aren't human?"

Deidara took a deep breath before snorting, his usual cocky expression returned "forget it puppet bitch, it's just some crappy jutsu".

The sands of Suna caught the air in a whirl before settling down again, the thirteen men (and one giant dog) stared their oppositions down. Taking in their appearances and silently judging them all. Gaara finally spoke up "I am Gaara, Kazekage of Suna, what you have done is a declaration of war. Name yourselves".

Kakuzu spoke up in a voice dripping with venom "who we are is not important, we will end you, and level Suna to the ground. Gaara, we will rip the Ichibi from your empty shell, and kill these partners of yours".

Hidan cut in "We're Akatsuki fuckers! Now, who wants t'die first?"

Tsumeki was getting irritated at the shouting, grey-haired ninja with the scythe. **"Me and my partner here will fight you, mongrel"** She indicated Naruto with her hand, who nodded simply. Hidan cut off from his group, as did Naruto and Tsumeki.

The remaining few stared each other down. Illandi held out a hand, pointing at Sasori.** "You there, the chunky Akatsuki, I want to fight you, something is strange about you"** The cloaked figure turned his head to the side, eyes hidden beneath a large wicker hat, face hidden behind a mask. The figure nodded, but didn't slink away from the group.

Deidara and Kakuzu used the cue, and a rush of clay birds "C1" and a spray of black tentacles as thick as a column "Earth Grudge Fear" flew at the rest of the group. Their attacks were deflected by large walls of sand, exploding or crashing harmlessly in to them. The tentacles began to crawl around the cover, before being burnt away by cold blue flames from the hands of Yugito and Illandi.

Kakuzu rose an eyebrow at the flames. "Deidara, you can kill your target, I'm going for the other woman, she's definitely our one. Deidara threw a ball of clay at the ground, at the same time the mask on Sasori's face tore away, revealing a tube, it spat foul poisonous gas. Deidara brought his finger up, focusing on the clay, it exploded once the gas was past them, igniting it and making a larger bang.

"Art truly is a bang!" Deidara shouted atop a giant clay bird. Sasori too seemed to have disappeared. Yugito didn't even need to look behind her, Illandi had gone after him.

Gaara and Karegawa lifted themselves in to the air atop platforms of sand. In unison they raised their hands and the sands of Suna reached out to grab at Deidara, he swooped higher in to the air and they gave chase. "He cannot win in my home" Gaara mumbled to himself with confidence. To his right, Karegawa grinned, eager to taste the blood of her first kill in a long time.

Naruto ducked below the scythe; it appeared to be moving quite slowly to him, it was a large weapon after all. Tsumeki stood out of the way, watching their enemy's movements, ready to help Naruto should trouble arise. _"If I dodge it only slightly I can close the distance…"_ Naruto sprang back a step, performing a hand seal as the scythe once more shot out to him. "Shadow Clone Technique" twelve Naruto's sprang in to being, crimson eyes staring down his opponent.

The scythe once more whirled at them, each Naruto took on one of the two stances, curling away from the scythe or shooting under it. One of the clones went down, the rest learned the motion. Another had his arm sliced off; another attack committed to memory. The scythe was getting faster, accompanied by the insane and screeching laughter of Hidan. Another blew up in to a puff of smoke, and another; it became obvious that he would have to take a hit to land one on his opponent.

Every Naruto crouched low, chins almost touching the ground as the burst off of the spot like missiles. Naruto brought his hands together in to another hand seal, deciding to test it out for real. His clones copied likewise "Wind Technique: Wind Blade".

Hidan pulled his scythe back, before swinging it side on in a fan-motion, dispersing the worst of the attack as though it had been a mere breeze. Each clone burst in to smoke and suddenly Naruto was staring him in the face, a spinning blue orb of chakra being pushed towards him. He cut wildly with is scythe, nicking the offending arm and putting the orb off target.

Naruto grinned triumphantly as Hidan backed off, howling at his right arm, which was hanging on by just a shred to the annihilated remains of his shoulder.

Hidan continued howling, manoeuvring his scythe towards his mouth, which fell as a drop to his opened mouth. They were none the wiser as he howled, shuffling on the floor and making a pattern in his own blood.

Naruto backed off a step, watching the man in what he believed to be death throes. _**"Naruto!" **_The mental voice of Tsumeki sang though his head; it had been a while since he last heard that. Her voice sounded worried, and Naruto resumed a combat stance. He peered down at the ground; it looked like a triangle within a circle (an equilateral circumscribed triangle to you Math buffs out there) had been drawn in blood.

Hidan stopped howling and smirked at Naruto, slamming his scythe in to the ground. A dull ache began in Naruto's shoulder; he must have strained a muscle somehow. Naruto blinked; Hidan had changed skin colour to a pitch black, with white marks resembling his skeleton. "What the fuck…" Naruto took another step back. "You should have fallen down from the blood loss by now" even as Naruto spoke the blood stopped flowing.

Hidan sighed in an exasperated fashion "It's very simple y'fucker, see, I'm a Jashinist, I worship th'death god Jashin. I give 'im th'blood of my kills, he gives me immortality. S'a very good trade off…And now you too will b'sacrificed to the great and powerful Jashin!" Naruto throw a kunai at Hidan, he moved his usable arm in the way of his throat. The blade dug in to the hilt. "Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood"

Naruto screamed in pain, a deep wound opened up on his left arm, gushing blood. He willed chakra to the wound, stemming the bleeding before it could begin to recover. "What the hell is that?" Naruto growled, hand over the wound. Tsumeki rushed up to him, forming a hand seal.

Hidan pulled his hanging arm back up to his destroyed shoulder. Naruto yelled in agony; although the wound wouldn't carry over prior to the technique, it would still hurt if Hidan made it worse. "I have control of y'now fucker, before I kill yah, and y'bitch there, what's y'name?"

Naruto hissed in agony "Fuck you" he sprinted towards Hidan, seeking to pin him. Hidan pulled Naruto's kunai from his arm, even as it was held up to his shoulder. He stabbed the kunai in to both of his legs twice, sending Naruto crashing to the ground with blood spurting from the new wounds.

Tsumeki watched her lover crumple like a ragdoll with his muscles torn open. What could she do? If she hit Hidan, Naruto would no doubt get hurt. The symbol on the floor had to mean something, or surely the cloaked man would have changed the moment he drank Naruto's blood. She trusted in Naruto's pain threshold, and held out her hands in front of her. "Demon Technique: Foxfire" Large orbs of crimson and orange flames flared to life in her palms, she threw them towards him.

Hidan cackled "Fire aint gon'move me bitch, you're gon' kill the boy first" The orbs ducked down, exploding on the ground and sending Hidan in to the air amongst scattered rocks, the sacrificial circle on the ground appeared untouched though.

Naruto struggled to stem the blood from his wounds as the fresh impact jarred his legs painfully. His body was on fire from invisible wounds, he glared up at Hidan as the cloaked, scythe-wielding madman flew back to earth. His consciousness was already fading; he hurt all over. "Demon Technique: Hyper Recovery" It felt as though his remaining blood was fizzing. He peered at the floor; his blood there was literally bubbling.

Tsumeki roared in defiance as Hidan flew towards Naruto again, seeking to finish him off regardless of the sacrifice. She pushed her feet off the ground, aware that she might be a millisecond too slow as Hidan's scythe-wielding arm raised back.

Hidan threw his scythe towards Naruto with his good arm; it spun out on a coil of rope, whistling through the air. "Die y'red-eyed fucker!" Suddenly his stomach was on fire; an alien feeling. It was as though his insides were bubbling, his throw was slightly off. Naruto rolled away just barely as Hidan's weapon crashed down, a millimetre from taking off his head. He looked down at those crimson eyes, blank with pain that spoke of a fading consciousness. Then those eyes focused on him.

* * *

Illandi raised an eyebrow, ducking so low his chin touched the floor. A barrage of needles flew uselessly over him; he used the moment to take stock of his opponent. He could taste the death on this man, it was difficult to say whether there was someone alive beneath that wooden puppet. "Demon Technique: Partial Transformation" Illandi's body shimmered slightly, as though the ghost of a blue aura was floating on his skin, he felt whiskers sprout from his face, his demonic features became more prominent and his hands ended in wicked claws.

"Oooh?" Growled Sasori, manoeuvring his hands beneath the puppet, a split second later the air was full of poisonous gasses, needles, chains and wires. The glowing figure disappeared behind them, and Sasori could make out the ghosts of his movements; the needles were blocked by an external force, the wires and chains were so close to his skin as he avoided them that a hairs breadth would have flooded his system with poison.

Illandi held his breath before the purple cloud; he had heard the individual wooden and metal clicks of locks coming undone. His eyes picked out each motion, his ears could hear the gentle whistle of hundreds of weapons. He swung a clawed hand out, extending the ghostly blue aura out like a shield over it, stopping the needles short. He twisted between two wires, hissing out a portion of his breath as one chain almost collided with him.

Deep in the nest of his weapons, Sasori gathered himself to jump out of his puppet; he would need greater speed if the glowing figure could harm him. He felt the rumble associate with a flame catching, the gas around him blew up with a wicked heat; it did him no harm of course, his puppets were more than fire resistant. "Demon Technique: Ghost fire" bolts of blue fire burst in to Sasori's vision. He brought up his tail to shield the blow, much to his surprise the flames were more like a series of invisible frictions, creating the blue flame he saw now. As it collided with the tail it tore to shreds, singing at the edges as broken pieces of his puppet crashed to the ground.

Illandi sighed, scratching an ear. **"Is that it Mr. Akatsuki member? Come out from the puppet so I can see your face".** The number of shots he could get out of the ghost fire without waiting weren't many; it was a complicated move for something so outwardly simple looking. Regardless, he willed up three more, cupping his hands to his mouth and exhaling hard. "Demon Technique: Ghost fire".

Sasori swore as the fires flew at him. He tried to jump upwards but was too slow. The front of his puppet became a shower of wood and metal. "That was impressive! What's your name then?" A young, red headed boy dragged himself from the puppet. He looked up at the sky of Suna, wishing very much that the space was more enclosed, like a cave perhaps.

Illandi grinned a mouthful of razor-sharp teeth. **"Me? I'm nobody special"** He kicked off the ground and rushed the child; the aura of death on him was uncanny now that he was freed from the large puppet. His enemy held out a scroll, written on which was the number '3'. It burned purple for just a moment and Illandi dove to the right, dodging a net of wicked metal scythes. He could feel even more death, but the link was too faint for him to interact with. He stared up at a large puppet with flowing black hair that seemed in some way still alive. **"…The third Kazekage? He was a good man, I struggle to believe someone as weak as you killed him…"**

Sasori flicked a hand and rushed the puppet at Illandi, he swooped and ducked around each of the blows, and he was getting impatient. He flicked a finger and one of his puppet's arms exploded in to a series of panels.

Illandi's eyes widened in surprise and he jumped back three feet, bringing his hands to his mouth already. From the panels on the third Kazekage's arm burst hundreds of puppet hands, thick like a column too large to dodge. "Demon Technique: Ghost Fire Tornado" Instead of breathing through his cupped hands he flung them out again and exhaled, instead of concentrated bolts a massive funnel of the blue fire flew out, disintegrating the column of hands on contact and crashing in to the Kage puppet.

Illandi had blown the limit on his move already, but was sure he had dealt with the threat. He gasped at the giant column of metal, it flowed like water. **"How can a puppet use his technique?..."**

Sasori grinned menacingly. "It seems you're familiar with the Iron sand…I'm surprised you've forced me to do this. I suppose I should answer, this _is_ the third Kazekage, not a puppet of him. This is his body, and his heart. And his chakra" He threw his hands out in a fanning motion. "Iron Sand Rain" The iron wall broke in to miniature spheres, throwing them at the blue figure like a cloud of bullets.

Illandi slammed a heel in to the ground, launching himself in to the air. The bullets continued to fly, and he rolled in midair to dodge them. From his own knowledge, the third's powers (unlike Gaara's) were based around magnetism, which also meant any weapons he might use would be useless too. It would take at least twenty seconds to gathering up the power to throw out another bolt of fire, so the gap had to close.

The sand finished its forward course, beginning the slow crawl back to its owner; it made sense, he couldn't afford to use it properly because there were no walls to stop the iron sand flying forever. However that sand was still returning now, in the form of a cloud behind him. He could smell poison in the air; the iron sand must be covered in it too. He looked ahead and a cube of iron sand was rushing to sandwhich him between the cloud. **"That corpse is crying puppet-wielder".**

* * *

Deidara roared in frustration. "Damnit! I can't do this forever!" his clay bird dived through the air above Suna, dodging two columns of sand. He threw clay bird after clay bird at the floating duo, and they blocked each attack. He peered down at his left hand as it laboriously chewed at the clay. "Hurry up! Nn…" He slammed the small clay ball in to his mount, which spat out four balls of clay as big as boulders towards his offenders. Again the large shells of sand rose up to shield them, giving them the appearance of floating spheres.

Gaara grunted in annoyance, speaking with Karegawa mentally _"He's fast, and that explosion almost broke through. If we don't stop this soon Suna will be endangered"._ Even as he spoke, well, thought. Deidara was preparing a particularly special ball of clay.

Deidara shouted in exultance. "Behold! My mightiest bomb; C3!" Gaara's and Karegawa's shields fell away again and they flew towards him, both sending grabbing waves of sand at his mount. He flew upwards and launched his hand as though throwing a ball, in a poof a giant statue floated above Suna, emanating dangerous amounts of chakra. He smirked at the two defenders of Suna as their eyes widened in realisation. Basking in his superiority as the villagers of Suna looked up at the spectacle.

"Art, is a bang!"

* * *

Yugito brought her hands in to a seal as Kiba and Akamaru whirled in to the black tentacles like drills, dispersing them. "Shadow Technique: Ghost Shell" Her shadow stretched out in to a circle around her, waiting for the next attack. Kiba and Akamaru jumped back again within the shadow, standing at either side of her.

Kakuzu grunted, getting impatient. He rushed at them, kunai drawn; he would tear out their hearts with his bare hands. He threw them both at Yugito in the centre, to his surprise the shadows shot upwards, grabbing the weapons and dropping them harmlessly to the ground. Kakuzu brought his hands together in a seal. "Fire Technique: Grand Fireball" He lifted up the bandanna covering his mouth, breathing out a massive jet of flame at them.

The smoke cleared and a perfect sphere of shadow was disintegrating. "Eh…that was a good swing" Yugito's voice cut through the shadows before they popped; only she was stood in the middle.

Kakuzu turned his head, eyes widening; they were fast. The whirlwind that was Kiba and Akamaru was tearing in to his back, they tore gaping holes in him where his heart and lungs should be. They both backed off, grinning like idiots.

Kiba smirked "He's not so tough…" A torrent of tentacles burst from the ground, throwing him skyward and grabbing his limbs. Kiba growled in surprise "What the fuck is this?" Akamaru jumped back out of harm's way.

Kakuzu got up, dusting himself off. "That hurt, you killed me twice…" He tore off the wrecked remains of his robe, and it fell to the ground. He only wore black trousers underneath, and now they could see that his limbs and body were just a series of stitches, adorned two which were two masks, and the broken remains of what were probably two others. He began to stretch at the seams, quite literally; his seams were bursting in a grotesque fashion.

Yugito made a face of disgust, making another hand seal. "Shadow Technique: Weapon Mimicry" Her shadow stretched on to her arms, and became solid bangles on each wrist. As she did so however, the two masks of Kakuzu tore free from his body in a mass of tentacles. They took form, one stood tall with a triangular body and wings, lightning crackled across its form. The other took the shape of a fat sphere, smoke crawled from the mouth of the mask.

Akamaru became a spinning drill, tearing in to the tentacles holding Kiba. He broke free and dropped down to kick Kakuzu. His hands tore free of his body, punching him and Akamaru out of the air and in to the sand, leaving a trail as the skidded.

"Kiba, Akamaru!" Yugito yelled and charged at him. The shadow bangle of her left arm spread in to a shield, the right turned in to a large blade that enveloped her hand. She ducked away from the bolt of lightning as it burst from the mouth of tall black tentacle beast, leaving a white-hot coating of glass where it crashed in to the ground. Kakuzu's hands were still returning to him, leaving him with just his legs.

A wall of fire erupted from the mouth of the other tentacle creature, stopped her rush dead. Another bolt of lightning followed, forcing her to jump back a step, and another. Soon a barrage of lightning bolts was being joined by bolts of fire, crashing in to the sand and kicking it up in to clouds.

The attacks paused for a moment as the sand settled. Kakuzu folded his arms, peering down at the still form of Yugito on the floor. It burst in to a cloud of smoke. "Shadow Clone Technique".


	13. Chapter 12: Victories and Defeats

**Authors Note:**

**Hey, I finally got it up. Sadly don't be expecting another chapter for way longer. Oooh the plans I have for the next one. But I must persevere; work before glory and all that stuff. Drinking my coffee black at the moment...  
**

**  
Enjoy -Some Kind of Incredibly Tired Wizard.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Hidan landed down, swinging his scythe at Tsumeki even as he did. His feet touched down in the sacrificial circle, and the familiar black and white pattern on his skin reappeared. "Sorry fucker!" Hidan growled wildly. Tsumeki swung at him, and Hidan gritted his teeth, taking the blow full on in the jaw. The blow sent him rocking back, his head almost touched the floor, but through some kind of miracle his feet remained firmly planted to the ground using chakra. Naruto's jaw curled up as though the punch had landed on him, he coughed up still fizzing blood, unable to move as his organs and muscles tried to re-knit themselves together.

Tsumeki roared in anguish at harming her partner again; he didn't have enough strength to keep recovering, if it continued for long enough he may end up with a heart attack. **"You're a coward!" **She growled, digging her feet in to the ground.

Hidan pulled out a tube, flicking his hand so it extended in to a spike. "Go to hell boy, Jashin will meet you there" He raised it to pierce his heart, but his arm stopped listening to him. His muscles; though torn should still be able to hold him up. His body was on fire, he was so used to pain he hadn't even noticed the burning through his veins. "What th'fuck is this?" His only usable arm now dropped to his side, the spike dropped from numb hands.

Tsumeki watched in sick fascination as Hidan began to bleed from his eyes, the blood fizzed and burned like Naruto's. The pieces formed in her head "Sorry priest, you've consumed the blood of a Hanyo, and in activating it, Naruto's poisoned you".

Hidan's blooded eyes widened as his knees buckled, dropping to the floor. Blood spurt from his knee wounds, fizzing and burning. He tried to peer at Tsumeki "Who th'fuck are yah? Aint Naruto th'Kyuubi Jinchuriki?"

Tsumeki grinned a mouthful slightly pointed teeth. Crimson eyes flashed at Hidan. **"I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and my partner there"** She cringed as she indicated the gasping Naruto with a wave of her hand. **"Is Naruto Uzumaki, ex ninja of Konoha, and infamous 'Kage-slayer' I'd not be surprised if your other allies have lost to the rest of them"**.

Hidan grunted, and stared at her eyes even as his heart began to beat erratically; normal poisons wouldn't bother him. Hell, he liked the taste of cyanide; almonds are good. He could feel every cell break down now though, it felt slow. He wished it would be over soon, he felt more helpless than when Kakuzu cut off his head and refused to put it back on for three hours.

The blood that poured from Hidan's eyes was quite uncomfortable, and he couldn't see properly when his rotting body fell to the side, he looked around helplessly even as his brain began to lose function. His heart had already stopped beating, too bad it hadn't killed him. As his brain rotted to nothing and sweet darkness took him to Jashin's cold hands, four crimson eyes glared at him through the blood.

* * *

Illandi grunted, bringing his hands in to a seal. "Demon Technique: Shadow Transference" Sasori blinked in surprise, Illandi had disappeared in to the ground in a flash of blue light, only to drag himself out of the shadow of the iron-sand cube. Illandi coughed, gasping for air **"It's been a long time since I've crawled through a shadow"**. He jumped in midair as the cloud of iron sand bullets passed the cube of it, they collided with a shattering pressure, and the rest of the bullets that went around the block zipped past him, before halting abruptly before the Kage-puppet.

Sasori smirked, shaking his head. "Interesting, I've never seen a move like that" his hands flicked out another series of commands, sending the Kage-puppet whirling in to Illandi, swinging gigantic metal blades around even as the iron sand formed a massive cube and a razor sharp pyramid.

Illandi cupped his hands together to his mouth, breathing in to them; he'd recovered his power again. **"I won't do this long, enjoy it while you can"**. Instead of breathing out balls of the ghostly blue fire, the fire danced across his hands. Illandi cringed at the feeling; it was akin to putting compacted explosions on your hands, made of buzz saws. The fire was settled a millimetre off of his skin.

Illandi ducked beneath a swing from the puppet, punching in to the blades of its left side with his right. They shattered and spun off, scratching him slightly; one hand was fully coated; only half the fire remained on his right. The puppet swung again with the destroyed blades, only to be parried by a backhander that took off the whole right arm; only his left hand was burning now. Illandi jumped back instantly as the iron sand pyramid crashed in to the ground, so hard it sunk in halfway. He rolled right as the cube slammed in to the ground, kicking up a shockwave of sand.

Illandi avoided letting his left hand touch him or the floor as he rolled, punching the cube with an explosive fist so that it slammed in to the pyramid. To his surprise the spike of the pyramid was not there as both pieces flew towards the Kage-puppet and its controller.

Sasori tugged hard with his hand, bringing the puppet up to block the iron sand shrapnel. Although the puppet stopped most of the force with its magnetic power, the blow still impacted it slightly. Despite what appeared to be a disadvantage, the puppet-wielder began to cackle. "Goodbye glowing man"

Illandi watched curiously as Sasori brought his hands together in to a seal, as did his puppet. The strands of chakra controlling it became visible to the untrained eye three times as thick as should be; he was sharing chakra with it. The strands pulsed before snapping completely. "Iron Sand: Ultimate Funeral"

* * *

Yugito parried a kick with the shadow-woven shield, then dodged right as a rogue bolt of lightning suppressed her attacks. She peered over in the corner of her vision at the motionless Kiba, growling like an animal. A fire bolt slammed in to the ground from the other tentacle beast. A kick caught Yugito in the gut, launching her in to the air. She swung with her lance-wielding hand, slicing off the foot as she flew back.

She wasn't surprised to see the foot reattach itself with tentacles.

Kakuzu grunted, becoming bored of the fight. He rushed Yugito down as she flew through the air, another bolt of lightning and fire flew past him, colliding with Yugito in a large explosion as she slammed in to a tree.

Yugito was struggling to draw air in to her lungs after the blow to her gut, but she brought up her shadow-threaded shield as the fire and lightning collided with her. The shadows shattered on impact, but sucked up most of the blow. Her left arm dropped uselessly, accompanied by a lancing pain; the blow had dislocated it. Kakuzu was walking up to her, she could hear him through the smoke, along with the crawling, writhing noises of his two tentacle beasts.

Far off in Yugito's mind, she could feel a sudden cold coming from Illandi; he could be dead, or at least captured. Something in her snapped, she refused to be killed when Illandi probably needed her. She gripped her left arm, tugging it forcefully back in to its socket with a horrendous sucking noise. "Demon Technique: Partial Transformation" The shadowy lance on her right hand grew twofold, and a ghostly blue aura seeped from her paws. Though she only had one tail a second one was formed from the aura.

Kakuzu swung a fist at Yugito as the smoke around her cleared, surprised to feel a hand grip it tightly. The hand twisted around; it was stronger than his own fist, so far he'd been able to throw them around. The hand gripping his own tore away, ripping off his arm completely. A lance of pure black dove in to his chest, it didn't hurt but he felt it rend away at his second remaining heart. Behind him the mass of tentacles from the lightning beast dropped to the ground, the mask shattered.

"What the hell is this?" Kakuzu growled, backing away even as the tentacles burst from his stump of a right arm and tore the rest of his arm from Yugito's hand at last. The fire mask flew back to him, forcibly stitching itself on to him, tentacles seeping back in to him.

Yugito shivered; the tentacles were gross. She had to finish him soon or the partial transformation would eat up her chakra without Illandi. She probably had twenty seconds. Kakuzu made a hand seal, breathing out an enormous ball of fire "Fire Technique: Grand Fireball". Yugito slashed out with the shadowy lance, it split the fireball in two, but shattered on the impact. She grit her teeth and ignored the flare of heat as the two halves of the fireball flew past her.

Kakuzu ducked below a punch, and blocked a kick, the strength of the blow sent him skidding through the ground. Before he could bring up his guard Yugito's right fist ground in to his neck, snapping his head back forcefully. _"Too fast, too strong!"_ he growled at himself even in his own mind. The tentacles flowing through him forced his neck back in to place, just to see another fist smash in to his face, spreading his nose out.

Yugito roared like a demon incarnate; her fists weren't killing him and she couldn't concentrate enough to create another lance. Ten seconds remained. She kicked and punched at him again and again, snapping away limbs and knocking away teeth. But he wouldn't die. No seconds remained.

Kakuzu peered down at Yugito as the tentacles restored his broken form. She was breathing heavily and her eyes looked to be clouding over. He opened his hand and pulled his arm back, seeking to tear out her heart. He would kill the boy with her too—the boy. His chest became a ground up mess as the last mask shattered, a drill more powerful than the ones used before ground up the tentacle mass inside him and sent his limbs flying away.

Kakuzu's disembodied head tried to take stock of what just happened even as his brain shut down. Blood was splashed across the floor, seeping from a wound on Kiba's head. He thought he could hear some cocky remark.

Yugito hugged Kiba tight, aware that her limbs were shaking with fatigue. Akamaru padded up to join them too.

Kiba rubbed her head and took a deep breath "Sorry to sleep so long Yugi-chan" His hand travelled under her chin, lifting it up so that he could kiss her lips. He probably hadn't registered that as he did so he was falling over. Spinning with a head wound was a terrible idea, he passed out without even realising he was bleeding.

* * *

Gaara stared wordlessly at the clay statue falling towards Suna, even as its inhabitants stared up at it. Karegawa yelled a technique, snapping him out of it. He cast lances of sand at Deidara, seeking to disrupt his attack. A smaller explosion collided with Gaara's quickly forming shield of sand, obscuring his view for but a second.

The loudest explosion Gaara had ever heard sent shockwaves crashing through him and Karegawa. He looked up through the smoke of the last attack against him. He breathed a sigh of relief; a disc of sand inhumane in size had rushed up to save the land it clung too. Gaara peered over at Karegawa even as he sent another attack at the floating Deidara, who didn't even move as the sand gripped his entire body, crushing it hard, seeking to squeeze him to death. Anger flooded his senses when he saw Karegawa, and squeezed even harder.

Karegawa was floating slowly to the ground, having used up too much chakra stopping the explosion. She looked up at Gaara, grinning as his attack caught Deidara, who separated from his mount. The giant clay bird was still flying though, even as Deidara was surely being killed. She uttered an oath and shouted at Gaara in his mind. _"Move you idiot! It's a trap!"_

Gaara looked confused, until the sand gripping Deidara brought him in to view; or didn't as the case may be, it was a clay clone. "Shit…" the armour of sand around him tightened reflexively as the explosion sent him flying through the air, out cold already.

Karegawa willed the sand she floated upon to go upwards, to save Gaara, but it wouldn't listen, instead it curled around her protectively as another clay bird crashed in to it and exploded.

Deidara cackled maniacally, crawling from the mouth of his clay bird as it swooped to catch Gaara. He flew away, ignoring the sand bitch that had accompanied Gaara, she could fall to her death for all he cared, and he had no chakra left anyway.

* * *

Naruto grunted, sitting upright. Tsumeki was gripping his shoulder tightly, he followed the direction of her pointed hands and yelped in surprise, forcing himself to stand up. A giant explosion sent shockwaves even as far as them on Suna's outskirts. He watched the enormous wall of sand absorb the blow, focusing crimson eyes harder, he felt them practically zoom in on Gaara and Karegawa. Karegawa was descending towards the ground, and Gaara was gripping Deidara. "He got them!"

Tsumeki shook her head, biting her lip with horror. **"No he didn't…we have to go and save them, now!" **she knew it was too late as the Deidara clone exploded. She could almost sense Karegawa's anguish as the real Deidara climbed back on top of his flying mount and snatch Gaara from the air. Naruto was already up and bolting towards Suna however. She rushed to catch up with her miraculously revived lover.

* * *

Illandi felt the iron sand pulse below the ground. He jumped upwards, but too little too late; the iron sand snapped him up, dragging him under the ground in a cocoon. He tried to breath, surprised he still could, Sasori was taunting him with an inevitable death. Illandi sighed and willed up his chakra "Demon Technique: Complete Transformation". His body became a shadow within the heart of a giant cat, made of ghostly blue fire. He let his senses crawl around the ground below and around him. _"Sorry Gaara"_ He sent out tendons of chakra through the iron sand.

Sasori smirked triumphantly at the space in the ground Illandi had stood in before. He waited for a few moments and was about to twitch his pinkie in a motion that would end the technique when the ground rumbled. He quickly ended the technique, sure now that the iron sand had done its job. Something in him twigged, he jumped in the air as a horde of bones gripped his puppet, they crushed and compressed it, tearing it apart with unholy strength.

As Sasori landed back down again his eyes widened with horror; what must have been a hundred skeletons were either staring at him or crawling from the ground. Their unholy appearance made even more terrible by the bleached bones of a time spent so long in sand, and the various critters that lived unbelievably far underground.

A ghostly blue cat burst from the ground, sending sand everywhere. **"These skeletons are a tad brittle, but they'll do the job nicely"**. Illandi watched Sasori's reaction, chuckling with something that sounded more like a sinister growl.

Sasori laughed in the face of the skeletons before him. He threw off his cloak, making Illandi's brow twitch; beneath the robe was a large metal coil where an abdomen should be, and a large circle where his heart should be with a word on it. He seeped death and a series of scrolls were attached to his back. "You've made me well and truly serious glowing man, so…tell me, what is your name?" As Sasori spoke he pulled a scroll from his back unrolling it with a swift flick of his hand, backing away all the while from the skeletons.

Illandi roared once, the skeletons attached to him all shook restlessly beneath his coils. **"I am Illandi, the Nibi no Bakeneko, controller of death and member of Suna's guardians" **the voice reverberated from a mouth that did not open. If Sasori had organs they would probably be quaking in terror.

Sasori jabbed his thumb in to the circle on his chest, sponging up blood on to the digit. He swiped it along the scroll and instantly disappeared behind an enormous cloud of smoke. The loud clicking of a hundred wooden puppets assaulted Illandi's finely tuned ears. "You look now upon the technique that decimates villages. You see before you an army to fight your very own".

Illandi sent chakra through the tendons to each skeletal form; eighty three of them in total. He could sense their eagerness to protect Suna from a traitor of their own sands. He was now acutely aware of the feelings that seeped from the decimated remains of the third Kazekage puppet. And of the feelings that seeped from Sasori; he was tired. **"You will sleep now!" **he roared, kicking up sand and sending his soldiers in to combat, rushing alongside them.

* * *

Karegawa was slamming her fists in to the ground over and over. Blood drenched her knuckles as she continued to pound them methodically against the sand, creating clouds that reflected her agitation. She froze up when a hand rested on her left shoulder, gripping it tightly. It was warm, and male. Another hand joined it on her right; feminine, but equally warm.

Tsumeki and Naruto spoke in unison **"We'll get them" **"we'll get them".

Three minutes later, Yugito, Kiba, Illandi and Akamaru arrived. Kiba lay splayed out on top of Akamaru, and Yugito sat behind him. Their canine mount didn't seem bothered by the extra weight; Illandi looked tired as well, they probably wouldn't be in any condition to help get Gaara back.

A moment's explanation later and Yugito was growling in frustration, Karegawa had resumed moping. Yugito prodded Naruto in the chest "So why did they take Gaara? And why are you still here?"

Naruto answered with a sigh, scratching his head. "They must think that Gaara is still a Jinchuriki, Karegawa, can you feel him at all?" She nodded without looking at him. "Well, we were still here for backup, but none of you are going to be any good to go". Naruto himself didn't mention the very deadly amount of wounds he received, and although he had used a large amount of demon chakra to repair it (levels of repair beyond Yugito and Gaara's capacity) he had only a little left.

Karegawa grunted, she was worried about Gaara, before she had felt him getting further away, but now he had ceased moving. They would soon discover Gaara had no use and kill him. **"We're going now, I'll lead the way".**

Tsumeki nodded, as did Naruto who said one last thing as they started running off. "We'll be at the bar in no time, with Gaara all safe and sound. I expect to hear about your fights, so keep some seats warm". He was answered with nods in turn from the group unable to follow. Akamaru whined slightly, picking up on the emotions floating around.

Karegawa hoped against hope that Gaara would be okay. _**"Please wait for me, I'll never let you out of my sight again"**_.

* * *

Deidara walked back and forth in confusion, staring at the slim numbers before him; shadows shaped vaguely like humans. "What the fuck do you mean I'm the only one who got back? How could the zombie brothers _and_ Sasori die, empty handed nonetheless. I thought I would be late, it took way too long!"

He peered over at the still form of Gaara; the barest breathing motions shook the young Kazekage's body. "It'll take longer to set up with just me here…give it an hour and the cave will be prepped and ready". The lead shadow nodded at him, before fading out, as did the rest of them.


	14. Chapter 13: An Old Enemy and A New Death

**Author's Notes:**

**Only a small chapter this time. It's all I could fit in on a tight schedule. That and I absolutely love cliffhangers. It wouldn't work if I continued writing this one. Please review on your thoughts, and yes, when you reach the end of this chapter you're allowed to call me a bastard and shout "How _DARE_ he?!" :3**

**-Some Kind of Wizard, fueled by caffeine.  
**

Chapter 13

Naruto watched as Karegawa led he and Tsumeki across the plains of desert; he could practically feel the passage of time move too slowly. The sands of Gaara's land were lending the sunset a pink tinge, and the painful head they had thus-far endured was beginning to cool. Naruto's eyes were beginning to glow as they adjusted to the changing light.

Tsumeki was captivated by Naruto's eyes from time to time as they ran. According to Karegawa they would be only another ten minutes. She couldn't help but worry about Naruto; he had pumped vast amounts of demonic chakra through his body to recover from near-fatal wounds. If he had to do so again he would probably have a heart attack, not to mention the chakra could have an adverse effect on him; his body was still mostly that of a human's. She shook her head to clear it of thoughts of Naruto degenerating like Hidan until he too was a foul smelling puddle.

Naruto glanced at Tsumeki, but paid her reaction no need; he could feel her emotions strong enough through the link they shared. Goodness only knows what Karegawa was feeling right now. He sighed at the sight of the sun finally dropping below the horizon, eyes fully adjusting to the total darkness of the desert.

As the gritty sand beneath their sandals came to a stop, Naruto, Karegawa and Tsumeki came to a halt. Naruto peered around "He's in there, right?"

Karegawa nodded; they were looking at a hole in the wall that appeared hastily carved. She could smell blood, she could feel Gaara in the back of her mind; his consciousness was beginning to stir. They wouldn't have long when they could interact with him…if they didn't already know that Gaara was a Hanyo.

* * *

Deidara frowned at the discovery, scratching his head. It was amazing to imagine everyone but he had died; their disguises as demons were apt. He lifted up the forehead protector Gaara had been wearing; the design was not that of his village's. A footfall alerted somebody's presence to him. Deidara whirled around, surprised that he had been found so early.

"Calm down deidei!" the cheerful, muffled voice of the man came from behind a mask.

Deidara's already low mood plummeted to an all-new level. "Tobi…why the hell are you here?" He was answered with a glint from a ring on Tobi's finger, make that three. He had already collected the corpses of those that fell? "Tobi, how did they die?"

Tobi chuckled and sat down next to Gaara, peering at him. For a moment Deidara thought he could feel concern from the cheerful figure. But it must have been his imagination when Tobi finally spoke. "Oh it was fucking awesome! Kakuzu didn't even have a torso any more, just some squishy mass of those creepy black tentacles. Speaking of tentacles don't they look like they belong in one of those creepy old porn stories? I read one of those one an—"

"Tobi!" Deidara cut him off with a glare, already irritated by his partner (he hoped temporary) and his creepy tangent.

Tobi nodded, chuckling "Ah yeah, my bad, where was I? Oh, Sasori, your old buddy" he ignored the continued glare he received from Deidara at the word 'buddy' and continued. "Now his was one cool death. There were like, a hundred puppets all smashed up on the ground around him, and for some reason there were fifty skeletons of random age. Sasori himself was in some kind of cage made of bone, his body was obliterated by tons of bone spikes. He looked like a smashed up porcupine.

Deidara laughed despite himself at the image; so much for his puppets and their everlasting beauty.

"Woah, woah, that's not all the weird stuff!" Tobi shouted. Of course it wouldn't be, Deidara couldn't wait to hear how the immortal Hidan had been slain.

Tobi stood up again after patting Gaara on the stomach. "He was a puddle…a gross smelling, fleshy puddle, took ages to clean his ring. I couldn't even collect his body, and picking up the pieces of Sasori was hard enough, hey do you think that I could glue him back together and make him in to a statue? But wait I think puppets are hollow so that wouldn't—" He stopped again at another glare from Deidara.

Deidara was quietly fuming; Hidan was _melted_? It didn't make any sense to him, nor should it. He was just glad he went up against Gaara and his woman. If he'd looked behind himself he would have noticed Tobi had disappeared, he would have also noticed a pair of shining, golden eyes that betrayed all of the worlds wrath. A little further back from those were the two pairs of glowing, crimson eyes.

* * *

Karegawa watched Deidara, she suppressed the urge to growl. She couldn't see the other voice that had been talking, had he disappeared? Deidara made a swift hand motion, and before him a series of images appeared. They were fuzzy edged, roughly-human shaped blobs. She felt Tsumeki's hand rest on her shoulder, gripping tightly; she seemed unnaturally on edge.

One of the blobs had the red and black eyes of the Sharingan. Just the thought of those foul eyes set Tsumeki quivering with rage; it was all she could do to stop herself tearing in to them now. These were the hereditary eyes of the Uchiha clan; the very same clan that had killed her children, and used their blood to control her. _**"Naruto...I don't want to be controlled again" **_she nudged at her lover mentally.

Naruto nodded, soothing her mentally, he could afford for Tsumeki to interrupt the events; they were obviously important. They began to speak up.

"Well Deidara, I believe Tobi should have arrived by now...we shall move the Jinchuriki to the next location and extract the Ichibi no Shukaku from him...Have you anything to report?" The lead shadow was the one speaking, or it certainly seemed that way. His eyes bothered Tsumeki too; they were old eyes, eyes she had never seen for herself, merely in legend. Instead of pupils, six black rings spread across the eyes.

Tsumeki's chain of thought was interrupted when Karegawa leant forward out of the grip on her shoulder.

Karegawa walked in to the open, tail flicking, eyes glowing. **"It will do you no good taking Gaara anywhere...I **_**am**_** the Ichibi no Shukaku".**

Deidara whirled around, hand digging in to his pouch for clay. How was he snuck up on? And where the hell did Tobi run to? "How the hell did you find me so quickly?" His hands grasped nothing; he was all out, he knew he should have brought more to take on Gaara.

The crowd of shadows muttered in shock amongst themselves. The lead shadow spoke up, once more, his voice wavered in surprise. "And what proof do you have of this?"

Karegawa glanced at Deidara, he was still reaching for clay. She willed the sand from the gourd on her back, it rushed to Deidara, crushing him against the cave wall, pinning his limbs. **"I do not need to prove myself you filthy-eyed mongrel...I was freed from Gaara with the help of Uzumaki Naruto and the Kyuubi; she is free too. Now I and my former container are bound to each other, and you all shall pay dearly for bringing him and Suna to harm".**

The lead shadow's eyes widened, the other shadows gasped and growled likewise. "How in the name of all that suffers did you all free yourselves from your containers? Who else did you free?"

Naruto and Tsumeki walked in to the clearing. The Sharingan-eyed shadow visibly shook; Tsumeki was glaring him down. "We have also freed the Nibi no Bakeneko..." Naruto spoke up, still looking around for the other ninja; he couldn't even smell him.

Deidara was gasping for air now, even as his mouth began to fill with sand. "Tobi you fuck—blerhg-- help me!"

He could only stare as the masked figure opened a glass vial. Time slowed down as the contents splashed on to Tsumeki's head. He could smell the coppery tang of blood so alike to Tsumeki's on it.

Karegawa walked up to him, fist raised back to grind Deidara's face in to a bloody smear on the cave wall. At least, she would have, but for some reason Tsumeki's knee had connected with her gut, sending her flying through the shadowy figures (dispersing them) and colliding against the wall. **"What?" **Karegawa managed to mumble before Tsumeki's hand was wrapped around her throat.

Tsumeki's eyes were like pools of burning hatred, but it wasn't directed at Karegawa, instead the dangerous wrath was emanating towards the figure stood on the cave roof, looking down at them. **"...I'm surprised you're still alive..." **she growled through gritted teeth, willing as hard as possible to loosen her fingers enough. They were just barely loose enough for Karegawa to peel herself free.

Naruto growled in agony, his nerves were on fire and it was a struggle just to move his body. _"Tsumeki, what's going on?" _The figure Deidara had named Tobi dropped down, removing an orange mask from his face.

Tobi leant in close, beneath the mask were two horrifying eyes, bright red, filled with a spiralling black pattern. "You're Uzumaki Naruto? Well...let's make this quick...that much blood won't hold the old bitch forever".

Naruto snapped at him, about to retort before Tobi stamped on his stomach. "What the fuck do you want?" He growled, spitting up blood. He was answered with a kick in the face.

Tsumeki was still twitching where she stood; although Tobi had forgotten about her, she was forced to stand like a statue, faced away from them. **"Let him go you bastard, get over here so I can rend the flesh from your everlasting soul!" **She bit her lip, drawing blood.

Karegawa peered over at Deidara, or, where Deidara should have been. He escaped while they fought. Luckily Gaara was still there, the fool had his priorities straight. She returned her attention to the previously masked man, willing sand to rise. Tsumeki intercepted the wave of sand, growling in agony as the wave smashed in to her ribs, probably cracking three of them.

Tobi chuckled venomously "Now, now ladies. I'm not done talking, it's impolite to interrupt somebody". He continued glaring down Naruto "How did you release the seal, hmm? And how did you become a Hanyo?"

Naruto laughed at him "Jealous? We have an important bond, that's all I can say". Tobi stamped on his chest and stomach, causing him to cough up more blood; that must have broken a few bones.

"A bond that I'll just have to break..." Tobi muttered, looking over his shoulder. He willed Tsumeki to turn around and watch, noting she had some movement in her fingers now.

**"No..." **muttered Tsumeki, throat hoarse. She willed her body to move, only to be betrayed when her fingers and toes barely twitched; not even enough for a hand seal. She strained once more, fighting the grip his eye jutsu had on her.

Tobi hopped up on to the ceiling, gripping on to it with chakra. He placed an exploding tag down, before hopping away, to the exit of the cave. "G'bye! I'm sure we'll all meet again...well...except for Naruto". He placed his mask back on and faded in to the darkness.

Naruto could almost move again. The fiery feeling in his limbs was starting to fade, he stared up at the ceiling as the tag began to ignite. "Fu--"

Karegawa watched as Tsumeki screamed in horror, eyes flooding with tears. A groan from her left indicated Gaara was coming-to at last. Just in time to see his new friend and ally die. The rocks of the ceiling cracked free with the explosion. A chunk as big as a cow landed on Naruto's stomach, crushing him beneath it.

The jutsu binding Tsumeki broke at last. She rushed for Naruto, punching with all the force she could muster in to the boulder, obliterating it. **"Naruto...Naruto...Naruto" **she mumbled over and over, cradling his head. She leant over and kissed him on the lips **"Please don't die..."**

Naruto smirked, blood and spittle foaming at his mouth. "Did you get cut anywhere? I could taste blood on your lips..." He grunted and tried to sit up, unable to come to terms with his crushed innards. Tsumeki was holding him down. At least, he thought she was, but she was too far away. His body wouldn't listen to him. "Guess I got hurt huh?"

Tsumeki nodded, tears still pouring down; Naruto was wounded, and he didn't have the strength to recover again. She wiped her eyes, so that she could see Naruto properly. His lips were forming words, she leant in to hear them.

"Demon Technique: Hyper Recovery"

Karegawa looked away, crouching down next to Gaara and holding his head, hands over his ears so that he wouldn't hear Naruto's screams of agony, or the racking sobs of Tsumeki.

* * *

Kiba, Akamaru, Yugito and Illandi trudged through the sands, headed in the direction they saw Naruto and crew leave in. As one they all noticed the figure zooming past them on what appeared to be a giant white bird. It was headed in the direction of Suna. They turned about-face instantly and rushed towards their new target. Was Gaara still with him? What was he doing.

* * *

Finally Naruto felt sweet unconsciousness claim him, even as his body fought the futile battle against his destroyed organs. As his world continued to black out, he could only see a two things. Two things he knew very well, and he was glad to take with him as his last memory; two burning, crimson eyes.

He just wished they didn't look so sad.

* * *

**Author PS: What do you think? I'm a bastard or what? :3 Please review me with your thoughts; hopefully none of you saw that coming.**


	15. Chapter 14: Role Reversals and Heat

**Author's note!**

**Just a quicky here; Sorry it took me forever to get this one done. But I have a gift, well, some may consider it a gift. I finally wrote a lemon. Which you can feel free to skip over, I outline clearly where it is. Remember; this fic is rated M afterall, it probably won't be the last time. Heck, if you like the lemons, or feel you could bring improvements to the front. Please please please review it :) I also have a new line break. They look a little nicer.  
**

**-Some Kind of Wizard; finished with exams, still dosed to the gills on caffeine.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 14

Tsumeki whirled around, looking up to Karegawa. **"Kare-chan, don't you know any way to help him?" **Tears streamed down Tsumeki's face, she gripped Naruto's hand tightly. She bit her lip when Karegawa could do nothing but shake her head. Tsumeki leant in close, her forehead touching Naruto's **"Naruto...you have to be in there somewhere".**

Something inside of Tsumeki twigged. She opened her eyes again and mumbled something "Demon Technique: Hibernation". She slumped to the side of Naruto, eyes closing tightly.

When her eyes next opened, they were staring at a set of bars. She stood knee deep in water that bubbled and boiled angrily. **"Naruto? Naruto!" **she seemed unsure of herself, it was doubtful he was even aware on a subconscious level.

~()~~()~

Naruto grumbled something, he was aware of two small, crimson eyes seeking him. He heard the lone voice of a female, it was definitely familiar. But he was tired, was it worth closing his eyes?. Eventually curiosity got the better of him once that voice shouted once more. The already turbulent water shook with waves as he forced himself to look.

~()~~()~

Tsumeki yelped when two massive, bloodshot eyes shot open, the water around her crashed up against her chest and made her shiver. She sighed with relief; he wasn't too far gone. At least, not yet. She looked around the eyes, but could see only a yawning darkness. Before she could speak up again, a growl erupted, making her quake.

"**What is it? I'm really tired woman..." **Naruto finally spoke, the irritation in his booming voice was thick.

The voice definitely sounded like Naruto, except it resonated with a power that shook her through to her insides. "**Naruto! You forget who you're talking to!" **Tsumeki's pride kicked in; she was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, not some tramp of a woman to be spoken to as such.

"**And who _am_ I talking to?" **Naruto replied, growling once more. His tails splashed against the ground. "**Because _I_ am the Kyuubi no Kitsune".** Naruto was shocked when he was answered by laughter.

Despite her fury, she couldn't shake how ridiculous her lover was. **"You? You the Kyuubi? Don't make me laugh you foolish man, you don't even _have_ nine tails. Hell, you barely even have one, you forget it's there so often you keep sitting on it!" **She would have continued but for the waves of water, they buzzed with the same fury as Naruto.

"**What do you mean? I have all...nine..." **as Naruto spoke, he flicked his tails from within the darkness, smashing them down in to the water. He only heard two splashes.

Tsumeki poked her head through the bars, looking at the other side of the gate. As she thought, the previously edited seal was in fact on Naruto's side of the bars. She stepped back again and looked back up at the immense crimson eyes, shining at her through the darkness. The confusion in those eyes were visible. "**Come on Naruto you silly man, come on over here so that I can give you a kiss". **

~()~~()~

Naruto sprung upright, vomiting blood that fizzed from his mouth, his lips tingled as though they had been kissed. The world turned upside down, and on it's side, and black and white, forcing him to lie back down again. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and opened them again. His heart was still pounding in his ears as three pairs of eyes stared down at him, the relief visible. He could hear them talking but his ears were now ringing, he could taste blood in his mouth. It felt like a nosebleed.

"**Shit, he still looks pretty bad doesn't he?" **Karegawa mumbled. Gaara was being carried on her back, trying to recover.

Tsumeki frowned with worry, the random nosebleed was a bad sign, it could be any number of damaged organ. "**Naruto, can you hear me?" **she leant over him, lifting his eyelids and peering at him. **"He's concious but stunned...I'll carry him...**" As she spoke, a cold shiver ran down her spine, she whirled to find a series of shadows staring at her.

The lead shadow, with his six ringed eyes peered at them all within the cave. "Who summoned us again?" The other shadows peered around as well. "You've killed Deidara and Tobi then? Very well, we shall have to replace them..." The shadows began to grow fainter again and Karegawa yelled them down.

"**Oi! Look you bastards, what are you doing? Why have you done this, hm?" **Karegawa continued to fume at the shadows, as the others faded, the central shadow remained solid.

"Simple...you don't know enough pain...you demons, you bringers of pain and suffering...I can use you to fix the world...war will not cease, because people suffer, and then they hate...that hate brings vengeance and the cycle continues".

Karegawa snorted "**And how is what you're doing any better? This 'Deidara' almost blew up Suna with a giant..." **She gazed over her shoulder at Gaara, his eyes just as wide "**Bomb?" **She spat one last time at the shadow and ran out of the cave, being nudged on by Gaara's will.

Tsumeki wished she could follow, but a glance at the floor revealed Naruto still left lying there, his brain still struggling to come to terms with what was going on. **"So...back to you, who are you?" **She turned and faced the leader.

"I am pain, leader of the Akatsuki, master of the rinnegan, and do not fret Kyuubi no Kitsune. Soon we shall collect you, along with the remaining tailed beasts. And then we will have the power to end war". The shadow of Pain folded it's arms.

Tsumeki smirked, spitting at the shadow too. **"You're not creating peace, you're ruling by terror. And we're all too strong to be done in by you or your pathetic underlings".**

The shadow huffed, eyes focusing down to mere slits. "Well, it would appear Naruto isn't looking too good". The Pain shadow peered past Tsumeki now at Naruto, who's head had turned in his direction.

~()~~()~

The blue-haired woman in the Akatsuki cloak jumped slightly when Pain snorted with laughter. "...Would you explain?" She was answered with a shake of the head.

"Hmph, I like that one..." Pain murmured.

Back in the cave, on the wall, level with where Pain's head had been only moments ago was a glob of spittle and blood. Staring at it with a mouth of surprisingly sharp teeth, drawn back in a grin was Naruto.

~()~~()~

"Those bastards...I'll show them!" Deidara mumbled to himself, he checked his pouch to see if he had any clay left; all gone. "Fuck...looks like I can't show them..." He turned his flying mount skywards, blinking at the burning hot wind. He almost fell from said mount when Tobi's voice erupted from behind him.

"Oi, Dei-dei. What were you planning, huh?" Tobi asked, gripping Deidara's shoulder tightly.

Although his voice sounded cheerful, Deidara could sense the killing intent, could feel Tobi's fingers digging in to his shoulder. For the few moments before he could resume speaking, it dawned on him; Tobi was truly a dangerous ninja. "I was...going to blow up Suna".

Tobi nodded. "I thought as much. It's a good thing you were out of clay; we shouldn't destroy Suna". Behind his mask, Tobi smirked; Deidara was terrified of him. "Let's go back, we need a new plan to deal with them. Three of the tailed beasts are free from their containers".

Deidara shook his head, scratching sand from his hair. How had it come to this? Naruto was meant to be dead. "What did you do to them?"

Tobi shook his head in some form of parody to Deidara. "Nothing, I have a feeling Naruto isn't quite dead yet..."

~()~~()~

Naruto cringed, everyone was standing around him, inspecting him. "Are you done yet?" Naruto grunted. He blinked and shuddered as a hand stroked up and down the tails at his back.

"**Amazing" **Tsumeki murmured as she stroked the tails. **"You grew a whole new tail?...". **Her hands now travelled up to Naruto's head. She played with the two fox ears that now framed his head, grinning at how he had reacted when he found out. A few hours after he could begin the walk back to Suna he had started complaining about his head itching. Tsumeki now grabbed these ears and tugged them gently towards her, so that she could land a kiss gently on his face. **"Yes, I think I'm done now".**

Karegawa, Illandi, Kiba, Yugito and Gaara all backed off, smirking. "When do I get a tail?" Gaara said, eyebrow raised. He was answered with a hug from behind by Karegawa, who then hung off of his back. Gaara smirked "No idea huh?"

Naruto continued to watch Tsumeki, taking in her appearance; this evening she had donned a sleek, black dress, cut only just high enough to hide her breasts. It clung to her figure, leaving little to the imagination. He would have continued to stare until motion caught the edge of his vision.

Kiba sat himself down at a table, looking about. He had been in this bar before, it was a rather nice place. It was quiet too. He picked up his glass, draining the beer within quickly. Illandi, Naruto, and Gaara all settled down in seats around him. He grinned a greeting at all of them. "So, Illandi, you were telling us about that puppet guy, care to finish the story?"

Illandi shook his head **"No, I think I've told all that needs to be told...". **He had neglected to mention the final blow was dealt by an army of bleached white skeletons. He was about to say something until he noticed the looks on Naruto's, and Kiba's faces.

Naruto mumbled, wide eyed. "You can smell it too, can't you?"

Kiba nodded slowly "Yeah...it's the same for you then?"

Naruto nodded again, leaving Illandi and Gaara looking confused. Kiba spoke again, looking slightly more terrified. "How many?"

Naruto blinked "I've been victim to it four years, at least eight within a day, and spanning seven days...you?"

Kiba swore, wide eyed. "Only one year, seven a day, one day thirteen. Spanned seven as well..."

Illandi seemed to come to a realisation, sniffing the air. **"My goodness...I hadn't even noticed...Gaara, you can't smell it?" **Gaara shook his head, beginning to look irritated; it seemed he didn't like being left out.

Kiba sighed and stretched himself out, mentally preparing himself. "Gaara, close your eyes, close your hearing, and breathe deeply through your nose..." As Gaara did so, he frowned; he could smell it now. "That m'good new buddy, means they're in heat. And judging by how excitable Karegawa is; you may even die".

~()~~()~

Tsumeki sighed gently, leaning against the wall and looking up at the ceiling of their room. She must have had too much to drink, everything felt detached and far-away. She was so far-gone she jumped as the door to the bathroom clicked, swinging open to reveal Naruto, drying his hair off, naked except for a second towel wrapped around him . **"It's my turn ne--"** She hadn't been given a chance to finish her sentence; she blinked and Naruto was already millimetres away.

_**Warning, M rated Lemon now**_

Naruto smirked, kissing her gently on the neck. He kissed her slowly from collarbone to cheek, trailing his tongue softly as he brought slightly-sharpened teeth up to her ear, gently nibbling. He felt a surge of happiness as she shivered under his touch. Up close her smell was intoxicating, making it hard for him to concentrate as his blood flowed away from his head, towards a steadily growing member.

Tsumeki growled with delight, bringing her arms up around Naruto's back, digging her nails in to his shoulders to draw a thin line of blood. **"What's gotten in to you Naruto?" **She began to steadily grind against his midsection, wishing she too was naked now.

Naruto brought his lips to hers, kissing her passionately. For a brief moment their tongues wrestled, he pulled away slowly, a trail of saliva left behind. "Because tonight is the last night that I'll get to be the man of this relationship for a while..." His tails swished up, and his ears flattened back to his head, the towel around his midsection dropped to the floor.

Tsumeki purred unconsciously, her hands trailing away from his shoulders towards the manhood pressing against her leg, but she was stopped by Naruto, whose hands now pinned hers above her against the wall.

Naruto purred, whispering quietly in to her ear. "Sorry, but I get to tease you first..." He sucked on her earlobe, nipping at it slightly. She yelped and relaxed her arms, allowing him to lower his hands once more. One of these hands was pulling sliding under the night-black dress she wore, stroking inside her thigh. His other hand was going down the back of her dress, deftly un-clipping the bra beneath.

Tsumeki growled, kissing Naruto's neck as he stroked her. She could feel herself growing moist beneath his touch. His hand hovered closer now, inching ever-so-slowly towards her soaked panties. She bit down on his neck. **"How could you do this?"**

Naruto merely smirked at the bite, groaning in to her ear "You _love _it". He continued to purr, his hand came away from her trembling pussy, despite her growls of complaint. He pulled at the straps of her dress and bra, snapping them with a simple tug. They fell to the floor, catching against her hips before dropping completely down. Tsumeki's growl now became one of approval. The biting on his neck became a hungry sucking.

Tsumeki brought her hands up to the back of Naruto's head, pulling him in for a passionate kiss, sliding her tongue in to his mouth, tasting him. When she broke away to gasp for breath, she remembered just how long his tongue was, and this tongue was now trailing down her neck towards her exposed breasts, one hand gently stroking the tips of her nipples. She felt them harden beneath the soft touch. **"Naruto, I love you y'know..."**

Naruto merely smiled, his tongue reached her left nipple, running around it in quick circles, nipping gently at it with his teeth. He grinned as she yelped with pleasure, his other fingers deftly mimicking the motions on her other nipple. He was becoming dizzy with her scent; stronger than it had been all year. He wanted her now. He forced himself to stay slow however; this would be his only chance to be in control.

Tsumeki groaned at his touch, she wanted to tear of her panties, throw him down and force him to have her. But she would be patient; it's not like Naruto was doing a bad job. She threaded her fingers through his hair, noting that it had gotten longer recently. Then his head travelled further down, leaving her grip on his hair. She shuddered and moaned as his tongue trailed down her stomach. His hot breath tickling her.

Naruto's head swam as he finally her underwear, damp and trickling with her juices. The smell was more intoxicating than any alcohol could ever be. He brought his teeth up to them, slowly tugging them down until they can drop the rest of the way. He began to purr, nuzzling her wet lips gently, much to the excited moans of Tsumeki. He trailed his tongue up and down her sex, parting her lips and sucking on them.

Tsumeki growled with ecstasy, pressing her thighs against Naruto. Squeezing when he nipped at her. She yelped and gripped at the wall, moaning loudly when his tongue finally dove deep inside her, tasting her. She had forgotten just how long that tongue was. His fingers now began to play with her, becoming soaked in an instant. For a moment she felt something strange, before a wet finger plunged deep inside her ass, toying with her.

She panted, tongue hanging out as the ministrations continued, until finally wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her as she reached her peak.

Naruto purred as the sweet juices splashed across his face along with her orgasm. He stood up now and began to kiss her passionately; his tongue was notably more tired, and he had to pant for breath by the time their kiss ended. Her hands had found their way to his member, stroking it teasingly with a fingernail. "Tsume...I love you" Naruto panted, kissing her neck, trembling gently.

_**Lemon finished. You can stop now :3**_

~()~~()~

Naruto felt exhausted when he woke up, he looked across the pillow so see Tsumeki finally asleep, purring like a kitten, curled up beneath the covers. He leant over and kissed her on the forehead before sneaking (well, limping) out of bed. He tugged on some clean underwear, a pair of black three-quarter length trousers, a mesh vest, and his usual crimson over-shirt. He slipped on a pair of ninja-issue sandals and slipped his forehead protector on, tying it around his neck. He glanced once more at Tsumeki and smiled before leaving downstairs to the bar.

He wasn't surprised at the smell of equally long nights when he saw Gaara and Kiba sat at the bar, drinking coffee and looking just as worn out; the natural insomniac Gaara looking slightly worse for wear. "So? How did you guys fare?" Naruto mumbled, stifling a yawn as he walked behind the bar for the coffee pot.

Kiba grunted and took a gulp from his mug. "I was the man of the relationship for all of two minutes, the next thing I'm tied down to the bed". He shook his head before pondering for a moment "It was probably worth it".

Gaara smirked and took another sip of his own, yawning. "Did she use rope or chain on you?"

"Rope"

Gaara raised an eyebrow "You got off lightly then..." Naruto and Kiba instinctively winced as Gaara resumed his smirk. "For that night, the Kazekage of Suna was Karegawa".

~()~~()~

"Well?" The Hokage sat back in her chair, tapping her fingers irritably on the desk. The heavily bandaged and aged man before her flashed his usual smug smirk; Danzo. She didn't trust him one bit, he was a man of overly grand ambitions.

Danzo leant heavily on his cane, before finally speaking up in a gravelly voice. "Well Tsunade, as far as our insiders have gathered, the news couldn't be worse. The ninja Inuzuka Kiba has abducted Hyuuga Hinata during his escape, and defected to Suna. Our man inside the council had some...er...rather unbelievable news..."

Tsunade was soon grating her teeth. "Well? Out with it damnit. Your village drags me back to Konoha, and makes me a slave of a figurehead. I should be in the hospital right now, where I'm needed. Our recent skirmishes with the sound-nin have been brutal".

Danzo nodded, glad he had her full attention. "The Kage-slayer Uzumaki Naruto has freed the Kyuubi no Kitsune from his seal, and has become more powerful than many of our ninja. So too freed from their Jinchuriki are the Ichibi and Nibi. Now Naruto is an ally of Suna, as are the Nibi and his ex-container".

Tsunade had been awaiting this news after rumours had begun to spread throughout her own contacts. They'd even been seeded amongst the general populace by someone. Most likely Danzo, trying to make her look like a bad leader for what must be the umpteenth time. She stood up and folded her arms behind her back. "Suna has performed actions that we regard as war. We shall send them an ultimatum; the corpses of Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba, and a new Jinchuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Or we will amass our forces, along with any other allies, and destroy them".


	16. Chapter 15: The Ol' Cloak and Dagger

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I'll throw the notes on the end, since people seem to prefer them more. I'm sorry about the beyond extended wait I've put any faithful readers through. I have no good excuse ^^; **_

_**Oh. Also, I'm engaged to my beautiful lass, since Wed 22nd July, 2009, 6:52pm :)  
**_

_**-Some Kind of Incredibly Happy Wizard**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Chapter 15

Gaara groaned, struggling to force his eyes open; he would never get used to this sleeping business. It was difficult to do anything after seven days of brutal and exciting sex with Karegawa, but he was a Kage, and they had to work regardless of how tired, ill, or hungover they may get. They had kept the Konoha ninja Hinata with them for over a week now. He had to figure out some way to get her back without her suffering, or for Suna to come to harm. He stared at Karegawa for a while, smiling at her now angelic face. It seemed odd how different she looked when she was asleep.

Gaara hauled himself out of bed, sighing. It was unlikely Hinata would be treated well on her return to Konoha. But he would have to try, it was likely they would address her as a spy at first. He looked around the familiar stone walls of his room. There were no decorations, barely any furniture either; he preferred it that way. He swung the door open with a click, nearly smacking Tsumeki in the face with it. He hopped back in surprise "Eh-ah, my apologies Tsumeki..."

Tsumeki smirked, shaking her head. **"Forget about it, I wasn't paying attention". **She yawned and stretched, feeling refreshed. The heat in her body had gone now, and she felt almost lighter. **"Looks like a lot is on your mind, Kage politics must be a bastard". **She was answered with a huff.

Gaara shrugged as they began to walk down the hall "Everybody wants a war or a coup or an alliance so that they can start another war. It's ridiculous, you never know who your enemy is..."

~()~~()~

Hinata looked at herself in the guest room mirror. She looked like a mess; her eyes were red and puffy from spilt tears. The reason was obvious; Naruto. She had fallen for that boy when she was just a child. They thought she was stupid, that she hadn't heard about Naruto being the container of the Kyuubi. She wanted to be the only one who understood him, then he apparently went and killed several people, left, and returned as a demon to kill the Hokage. Something in her had snapped that day, she refused to believe it was him, or that he had been killed, even after four long years. For those years she had to put up with being called insane, and being bullied. She had grown stronger through her pain.

Hinata gripped her hair, tugging at it as her pitiful reflection mocked her; losing Naruto had hurt her more than any bullying. And then after all these years she met him once more, only to see him locked arms, lips, and legs with some red-headed tramp. Just brooding about it was making her furious. Her sorrow bred anger that she never knew she had. What's worse; she spent the whole week in a guest room below Naruto's. She heard him writhe, scream her name, she even saw them through her accursed Byakugan. She felt filthy just thinking about it, she hadn't been able to keep from touching herself as she watched.

"Fucking whore!" Hinata hissed loudly, forcing herself to stand up and look away from the mirror. She knew just as well as any person that she had changed; she was more of a demon than the blonde-headed man she had come to know. There was no timid Hyuuga, just a lonely, broken woman. She paced back and forth, trying to vent her frustration; what did Naruto see in that fox demon, keeping Naruto to herself. She twigged and came to a halt; if there was no pesky Tsumeki she could have Naruto to herself. This idea sounded good to her, but she shrugged it off as foolish.

~()~~()~

Gaara sat far back in the stone chair at the centre of the council room. He looked about the round table before him at the various councilmen; ninja and peasant and noble alike sat at this table. He didn't like any of them, it was obvious that they were nothing but money and power-grubbing individuals. At the very end of this corrupt table however was one girl looking very out of place. She seemed even more unnerved by Gaara's eyes, which he had decided to leave the glowing gold of the Shukaku. Gaara sighed, leaning forwards on his elbows and staring long at everybody assembled; they had settled down now. "Now then..." Gaara began.

Hinata jumped slightly in her chair; it seemed he had picked the split moment her attention waned to begin speaking, was it intentional? No...no, she was probably over thinking things.

Gaara continued, noting Hinata had settled back down. "Our matter here is to ask Hinata what she would wish to do..." A few councilmen raised eyebrows and muttered; no doubt picking apart indecisiveness. He silenced them with a stare and continued once more "I understand that she will probably not want to stay in Suna any more, but when comparing this to the suspect she will have garnered having stayed here so long, Konoha may not be so kind on her return".

There were a few nods around the room from the council, Hinata had to try hard not to visibly squirm. She spoke up finally "I think it would be better for everyone if I and Kiba left Suna..." a few of the councilmen nodded at this; it was politically sound that they give her back. Things would no doubt already be strained after over a week anyway.

Gaara frowned "Sadly Hinata, Kiba will be staying with us, he is a member of my personal task force now..." One of the ninja of the council looked unsettled at this; any new ninja could compromise their village. Gaara continued for the third time, regardless of any looks he received. "Regardless, Suna will accept you if you so wish to sta-"

Hinata cut Gaara off. "I want to leave, I can't be here any longer!" She quickly put herself back in check, staring hard at the ground; she had meant to keep up her façade of timidity longer.

Gaara simply nodded. "Then you may go Hinata, money will be placed in your room to buy provisions for your return". With that said she got up and left, the door to the council room was opened before she could reach for the doorknob. She walked past the messenger and Gaara sat upright; the man looked worried.

"Kazekage! You should...read this..." the messenger looked unsure how to address him about the matter, only eliciting another frown from Gaara as he handed over the scroll in his hands.

The councilmen leaned in as Gaara read, reading his face and waiting intently as his eyes scanned over the scroll. Some of them may have noticed his eyes stopped at the bottom and travelled to the top, re-reading it.

They jumped slightly when Gaara growled, throwing the scroll down in to the centre of the table. "It appears you will all be staying longer than first believed...pass around the scroll and tell me your thoughts". Gaara rubbed his temples; a missive announcing an ultimatum from Konoha. He couldn't go through with their demands; for one it would be impossible to make a new Jinchuriki, the process would killed Tsumeki too no doubt. He wouldn't do so anyway.

The first of the councilmen spoke up. "I don't think these demands are so absurd...is it possible to move them over?" Another member nodded. "We have to try, we can't afford a war with Konoha and her allies; we would be crushed".

Gaara's constant council-sitting frown grew longer. "I'm afraid that it would not be possible. Not only that, but Suna doesn't sell out her friends" he looked at each member of the council; that hadn't sat well. Each face was a frown to equal his own "And so...we should announce Suna's war on Konoha, and try to garner forces and allies..."

One of the members, a noble, stood up. "You would outweigh the lives of this village with two people who aren't even from it?"

Gaara shook his head "If we gave in to those demands, Konoha would demand more, over the years since the death of the third Hokage, they have become a greedy nation. Somebody plucks at their strings like a harp, if we give them what they want, eventually we would lose face. Suna would be in trouble either way".

Gaara stood up, sliding the heavy stone chair back as he would a wooden one. "This decision is final. We will send our reply tomorrow, and meet once more when Konoha makes the official announcement of war".

The councilmen waited until Gaara had left before they began cursing and muttering. One of the ninja members of them spoke up clearly. "Something must be done about this"

~()~~()~

Tsunade sat back in her chair, drinking heavily from the bottle of Sake at her desk. Her assistant, a pink haired ninja by the name of Sakura, was giving her a look that expressed her dislike of alcohol.

Sakura had been asking Tsunade questions all day since news of the war declaration. "Tsunade...why did you become the Hokage if you hate this job so much?" She was answered with a raised eyebrow.

Tsunade placed the bottle down and crossed her fingers together, pondering for a few moments. "Well, when the third Hokage died, the senior ninja Kakashi came to find me. You should've seen the state of him..."

~()~~()~

The woman growled, punching the ground with destructive force as the chakra within her fists all but detonated on impact. She shouted at the gravel before her "Show yourself arsehole!"

A few mere moments later, a masked ninja hauled himself out of the dirt, scruffy grey hair stuck out from behind a Konoha forehead protector, which sat over his eye. "Ah- sorry, I lost my cat and he-" The ninja then ducked as a boulder whooshed past where his head had been a breath ago.

"You're not getting any money from me!" she yelled, crossing her arms. The ninja before her held his hands up in a motion of peace, walking slowly towards her.

"I just want to talk, you're miracle medic-nin, Tsunade, yes?" The man said, scratching at his face.

"Hmph" she answered. "One should introduce themselves first". As the ninja walked closer to her, she could see what visible parts of his face there were more clearly. She failed to suppress a shudder; there was barely any of his cheek left, merely a heavily burnt patch of skin.

The ninja sighed as he noticed her eyes tracking to his face. "I am Kakashi...and I have a rather important proposal".

The woman frowned, one hand now leant on her hip. "You are correct, I am Tsunade...you can continue for all the good it'll do".

"Well...hmm, how to start" Kakashi pondered, then he shrugged; mind as well be blunt. "Would you like to be the fifth Hokage of Konoha?"

"No"

"Pardon?" Kakashi looked confused.

"I have no interest in Konoha's ways...everybody has a problem with something, and I'm sure the third can continue to handle the job way in to his crumbling, decrepit days. And then maybe _you_ could be the Hokage, I've heard of your father, and your teacher. You're more than qualified". Tsunade finished the paragraph, smirking at him.

"Well...that's a good argument you have, but we need you, you're a very skilled medic, and you have greater qualifications than me. And, you have a lot of debt, we can handle that for you..." Kakashi made his ultimatum clear; Tsunade couldn't run from debt forever.

Tsunade shook her head. "I still refuse, you're going to need a better reason if you want me to follow you right now"

"The third Hokage was slain by Naruto, who's now become a half demon. One of his allies did this to me when I was hunting him down" His hand rose to his face before dropping down once more. "He also killed a number of ANBU, and even his teachers Izuka and Mizuki were slain so that he could acquire an important secret scroll".

Tsunade stood stunned for a moment, anger welling up. She hung her head dejectedly and sighed the anger out; for once it didn't seem worth yelling and breaking. "Let's go".

Two weeks passed with Tsunade at the end of her tether. "How much fucking paperwork is there for one tiny village? I bet the old man is laughing at me in hell" Her newly assigned assistant Sakura frowned at the blaspheming, but otherwise nodded and sighed. A knock at the door to her office revealed a man in a long plain robe, he hobbled along with the use of a cane. "You're Danzo, aren't you?"

Danzo nodded "Indeed I am, I understand you could do with some assistance? I have stood to be Hokage more than a few times".

Something about his tone seemed bitter and Tsunade smirked. "And how come you're not Hokage now then Danzo?" She was answered with a grunt. "Whatever, sit down, Sakura you go and attend Shizune down at the hospital. Come back in three hours".

Danzo watched intently as Tsunade folded her arms, leaning back in her chair. "So, what assistance will you be providing?"

~()~~()~

Sakura frowned as Tsunade's story continued, of how Danzo assisted her with political matters, and even took a share of the paperwork. "I just don't like Danzo...he just doesn't seem right".

Tsunade nodded, swigging from her bottle. "I know, and it doesn't make being the Hokage any easier". She stood out of her chair now and walked up to her window. She looked down on the streets and even managed a drunken smirk at the children who played. One of them noticed her gaze and waved at her. "Well...somebody has to be the Hokage". Tsunade mumbled, louder than she had intended by the smile on Sakura's face.

~()~~()~

Naruto sighed, although Tsumeki's arms wrapped around his waist alleviated his mood somewhat. She squeezed him tighter, picking up on his sombreness. "It doesn't seem very fair does it?" Naruto mumbled, after hearing Gaara's news he had fought with a few plans. He had no doubt that with everybody's help, they could drive Konoha back for a while. Illandi could even summon an army of the dead. But they weren't indestructible. The tailed beasts were no longer the near-immortal forms they used to be with their powers so thoroughly entwined with their previous containers.

Tsumeki leant her head on his back, between his shoulders. She breathed in his scent, purring unconsciously. **"There's always something we can do...if it doesn't work entirely, it'll at least make it easier on Suna"**.

Naruto shook his head "I know what you're thinking, but it wouldn't be worth it. Instead that puts you in even more danger. And I can't outweigh your well being, even with that of a whole village".

Tsumeki turned Naruto around and kissed him softly on the lips, drinking him in. **"I love you Naruto"**.

Naruto grinned, scratching her gently behind the ears. "I know you do, my love".

Somewhere not too far off, Kiba was lying across a sofa, Yugito spread out on top of him. He didn't like the thought of being part of the reasons for a war. But he was finding it difficult to brood when his lover was snoring gently on him. "I'm not letting anything happen to you, let the village come" Kiba whispered gently. As though on cue, Yugito stirred and squirmed in to a more comfortable position on top of him, hands kneading against him unconsciously as she slept.

Gaara was sat in the bar, pondering to himself, when Karegawa walked in to the room and sat on a stool next to him. **"Don't you have paperwork to do?" **she asked him, smirking.

Gaara grunted "There's always paperwork to do". He hauled himself off of the stool, still dressed in his Kage garb. He was going to lean in and kiss Karegawa, but decided against it. She would no doubt take the initiative and drag him away to bed. He couldn't afford to fall any further behind on his work.

Karegawa got up likewise and followed Gaara out of the bar. She would stand and wait by his side as he worked, and watch as he meticulously scanned each page, as though each were the physical life of a villager. Her ears twitched and she could make out his mumbling.

"Feels like we've got everybody against us..."

~()~~()~

Danzo sat in the centre of his meditation room, eyes closed, ears plugged. Of course, he could still sense the location of every single member of Root. His private force of young ninja. "I had been waiting a long time...do not let me do so again". He didn't bother to unplug his ears; he knew that his programmed robot of a ninja would have answered _"My apologies master, it will not happen again"_. "You will go to Orochimaru, take my missive. And do not fail me". He pointed to a bag at the edge of the room. "Take that, it contains the rest of your orders. Continue to prove your trustworthiness...Sai".

Danzo sat and waited until he felt the presence subside. He opened his non-bandaged eye, and removed the plugs from his ears. A moment later, figures shimmered in to being. "Ah...it has been a while indeed Pain".

~()~~()~

Suna's councilmen nodded between each other. A lead figure stood up, addressing all of them. "Then our meeting has come to a conclusion. The demons and their containers will die, as will Kiba, and the ninja Hinata, meeting adjourned".

* * *

_**Author's Notes (cont):**_

_**Well, I hope you liked that one, it's a little short too I'm afraid. It's been tough writing these at the moment. I've been a very busy man. But, through perserverance I've cut through notch after notch of this chapter so that I could finally get it up :).**_

_**I have more big plans, but don't expect me to rush to get them up. Gimme a week and a half or so, should be done for then!**_

_**Don't forget to review with constructive comments or any questions you may have had, if you do I can do some of those review analysis' that other authors do! I also love to see your PM's if you don't like doing public reviews. A big shout to Bluewolf963 who stands to be my most bulky and constructive reviewer, and to litewarior4, who managed to shock me with an inbox of review alerts; one for each chapter yet :). Thanks you two, that was pretty awesome.  
**_

_**Thanks people, much love- SKoW  
**_


	17. Apologetic note

Hey, apologies to the readers; I've been busy IRL, and haven't been able to get any time to write. I've got the framework done so I just have to bulk it with writing. However, I'm away with the fiance til about a week in to september, and even then, it's off to uni :p

So yeah; expect an update in a week and a half, and then you may have to be patient with me.

Also, i got my first flame-review. It's awesome, I suggest looking it up on that reviews tab :p

Once again, I'm epicly sorry, but any of my still-faithful readers; I thank you for your patience, I'll be doing what I can. And I don't like making people wait. Y'read those author notes where people just quickly tag on "I'm sorry I took so long" But I'm sorry cus it's still not bloody done yet!

Thanks - Some Kind of very,_** very**_ apologetic Wizard.


	18. Chapter 16: Their Next Big Plan

_**Author's Notes.**_

_**Damn, it's been a while huh? I've been truly busy I promise. But I decided it was time I got a little setting up done. I know it's a gip; all this time without an update and it's only 2000 sodding words. But it's all I can manage right now. To make up for it I'm putting on the review analysis. I've been keeping most of the emails I've recieved from a couple chapters ago onwards. So I figured it would be nice to reply properly.**_

_**Thanks for your patience and enjoy; Some Kind of university-attenting Wizard.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 16

"What nonsense is this?" Gaara growled. "Have you all lost your minds?" Gaara stared long and hard at the ninja assembled before him. One wore his Kage robes and hat.

This man spoke up. "It is just as it sounds Gaara, you have been removed from your position. We cannot afford to go to war over your greed. A Kage puts his village before the lives of a handful of outsiders".

For a moment, he was lost for a retort, because every word was true. What had happened to him? Before, he was a loner; he had no interest in anything but the village as a whole. And even then his connection to the people was weak. It wasn't long though until people depending on him had become a necessity, and he had to fit the role of someone they could talk to. Eventually his care for the people had become genuine.

Karegawa glared at each and every one of them; not a single member of the council could force himself not to quake in his boots. **"You will all be sorry when you look towards this fool for guidance"**. She pointed a finger at their new Kage; to the man's credit he had managed to bring a mask to his fear. She continued **"The chance that Konoha and her new allies; allies that are set on conquering a fresh land and expanding their territory, will stop this war is slim. Even if you exile us all and call it 'not your fault' you have already become a large, juicy target"**.

Gaara grunted, putting a hand on Karegawa's shoulder. "Forget it, what's done is done". As they walked away, his sensitive ears however picked up a mumble.

Not a single member of the council could blink before the speaker was slammed up against the wall, pinned there by a wave of sand. "What is the meaning of this?" screamed a council member, before he was forced in to silence by the mere aura that floated from Gaara.

"Say that out loud so that I know I didn't mishear you". Gaara added extra pressure on, revelling slightly in the squirms of the man before him.

"Your friends are already dead!" hissed the councilman, struggling in vane against the wall.

They were the last words he ever spoke.

~()~~()~

Hinata panted for breath in the heat. She held her hands up to her eyes, palms together and focused. "Byakugan" The land around her could hide no secrets as she surveyed every inch of it around her. _Three...four...five _she quickly counted them off. Five ninja armed to the teeth, disguised as the sand and rushing for her. Twelve seconds passed as they got closer and closer. If anyone that had been watching blinked, they would have been confused at the blur of blue chakra light and the cloud of dark, thick red. Three seconds passed and the light ceased. Hinata wiped her brow with her sleeve, inspecting her handiwork. All dead, just a collection of dismembered limbs, and thrown weapons that had failed to hit their mark.

The timid part of her still cringed away at the sight of blood and death. She'd probably never get used to it.

Then something happened that hadn't happened for a long time; she was caught off guard. "Hello there!" came a cheery voice, muffled by a mask.

Hinata yelped, swinging out a foot to kick behind her and meeting only air. At least, she thought she had made contact, but it was like passing through thick air.

"Woah, woah there little miss!" the voice repeated, despite sounding so friendly, a hint of it chilled Hinata to her spine.

She turned about slowly to take the figure in; he wore an orange mask with a black swirl on it. A long black robe adorned with red clouds billowed in a small gust. "You're not one of them?" she asked, arms still poised in front of her.

The masked figure smirked. "No, I'm not. It looks like you were betrayed however". He paused for a moment to inspect her handiwork, grin hidden behind his mask. "Ninjas of Suna, sent by Konoha. Looks like you've nowhere to".

Hinata's brow furrowed and she watched the figure cautiously. "And what's your point?"

"Nothing big. Just a...proposition".

~()~~()~

"Have they gone mad?" Naruto growled. He ducked below a barrage of kunai, they became embedded in the wall behind him with a series of thunk's. His ears picked up an additional hiss and he had to throw himself forwards before the explosion enveloped him. A familiar hand gripped his own and flung Naruto towards their attackers. He used the momentum and pulled a hand back in the shape of a claw. "Demon Technique: Burning Claw" His arm shot forwards and hit his first attacker in a cloud of smoke. The burning hole in his chest was nowhere as big as anything Tsumeki could create. But it was enough to drop the man instantly. Naruto kicked off the body and picked another place. "Demon Technique: Selective Space". He dipped in to the smoke and jumped on to the ceiling sticking himself there.

The attackers glanced about, wondering where he'd gone. Their major mistake wasn't losing sight of Naruto, but rather looking away from Tsumeki for a brief moment. In a blink, a shadow-clone was pinning one of them to the ground. The other was a splatter on the wall.

Tsumeki licked the blood from her slender fingertips, grinning wildly. "**Just you wait until I have you alone Naruto. Nothing quite like seeing you in action**". She was answered with a grin as she turned around to the clone. "**So, before we kill you. Who are you really?**".

The ninja on the floor snorted, which earned him getting his face slammed in to the ground twice. "What's the use? You'll kill me afterwards anyway".

Naruto's clone leant in. "You're pinned by a Hanyo, and you're looking at a Demon. There are worse things than death in store for your silence". He snuck as much venom as he could in to his words, teeth revealed in a grin as he felt the man shudder in horror.

"O-okay. The Suna council have overthrown the rule of the Kazekage in fear of an all-out war. He's too young to lead anyway. He cannot put the lives of a few above the lives of his village".

Tsumeki frowned down at him. "**You don't realise you're fucked either way**". She knelt down and twisted the man's head with a sickening crack.

~()~~()~

Kiba ducked beneath a wall, breaking out in to a crouch-sprint. His ears twitched and he picked up the sound of several muted feet landing on the ground. They weren't too far away from him. He skidded to a halt and looked about. _I have to find the others. Where have they gone?_ Kiba almost jumped out of his skin when Illandi landed next to him, having jumped from the roof of a nearby house. "For the love of hell, don't do that!" Kiba hissed. "Do you know where she is?"

Illandi nodded "**I take it you mean Yugito, yes she's waiting with Gaara and Karegawa. I've already contacted Naruto and Tsumeki. The news is the same everywhere**". When Kiba looked confused he simply shook his head. "**There's little time, we'll explain what's going on when we're all gathered up. Even I have little information**" He tugged at Kiba's arm instantly, intending to drag him in the correct direction.

Kiba pushed Illandi to the side and whistled as he pulled out a kunai, throwing it up at a shuriken. They collided in mid-air with a ting. "They've found us. Can you tell how many?" Kiba asked, looking around. "I count seven this way".

Illandi faced the other direction. "**Damn, eight of them**". Akamaru came in to view, jumping a wall to land next to Kiba, kicking up sand in his face.

Kiba spat and grunted. "Prfft! Thanks Akamaru". Twelve seconds passed without a sound. They were trying exceptionally hard to mask their noise. They must know specifically what their skills are. Not only that a gust was carrying away any potential scent. "There could be more now for all we know..." Illandi simply nodded behind him.

Illandi heard the shuffle of feet for a single moment. Just one person. He tapped Kiba on the shoulder without turning around, holding up a hand. He took a few cautious steps forwards, before prowling ahead on all fours up the verge of a sandy hill. He rolled right to avoid a glance. He was right, on this side were eight. They appeared to be setting something up. His eyes flashed blue and he focused in on what it was. The ninja all ran away. _Did they spot me? _He looked around and continued inspecting the machine. _Shit_. He whirled around to face Kiba "**Bomb!**"

The explosion kicked up a cloud of sand, rattling windows. Three houses were damaged in the blast. Several of the observing ninja sat atop a roof, arms folded. "Hah, got 'em. Shall we go in and finish them off?" The speaker turned to face his partner when he got no reply. A monstrous cat of blue fire was barrelling towards them, closely followed by a ninja atop a giant dog.

"How?" He yelled in frustration, before his ribcage was obliterated by a blast of ghostly fire.

Beyond the sandy verge a dome formed of skeletons and shadowy threads crumbled in to nothing.

~()~~()~

Gaara sighed, sat back in a decrepit chair in the corner of a deserted building. The floor was scratched and filthy, the walls were covered in graffiti and the whole place stunk of must. Karegawa and Tsumeki rifled through all the belongings they were able to rescue before it was too late. Naruto was sat down in a chair drinking. It was another half-hour still until Kiba and Illandi arrived, which of course earned them both a slap from a worried Yugito.

Seeing that everyone had finally arrive he hauled himself up. "Thankfully we're all safe. Although you were meant to be eliminated or captured they haven't been able to afford a large force". He looked around, scratching the back of his head and grunting. "In short, I've been exiled, accounted with betraying Suna, and killing a councilman. Konoha has declared war on Suna and this was their last bid at winning over favour".

Naruto interrupted. "So what do we do now? Akatsuki hunts for us, Suna isn't a safe haven, and neither is Konoha".

Gaara smirked for the first time today. "Simple. We go and live in Konoha for a while. We'll go by false identities for as long as we can. We'll leak information of our whereabouts to Akatsuki and they'll come to us. We can leverage the presence of Akatsuki to cut a deal with Konoha". He thought for a moment "It is, of course an incredibly long shot. And it's a great deal of risk. But I like to think we're skilled enough to deal with anything going wrong. And the best we can hope from Konoha is for them to leave us be and wipe our names".

Gaara expected a question or two about his plan, but was answered instead by an entire group of dumbfounded looks.

Naruto mumbled, shaking his head. "That's either brilliant or crazy, I'm not sure. What are our other options?"

Gaara huffed. "Defect to a country. But no doubt a collection of three tailed beasts would make things difficult for us and them. There aren't any truly good options really".

Karegawa grinned, tongue rolling along the bottom of her lip. "**It sounds fun regardless. It would've been boring t'sit around doing paperwork anyway right Gaara?**".

"Let's get ready to go then?". Kiba asked, still rubbing the side of his face. That slap stung.

* * *

_**Review's! It's nice to read 'em, and it may answer any of your questions, so at least breeze through 'em. If I get questions I've answered next then I aint gonna answer em. Sorry 3.**_

Malix2

Great chapter, I love the uniqueness of this fic. Not many stories actually  
make konoha and tsunade the bad guys. At first I was a little upset and  
uncomfortable about it, but I find it strangely interesting. Don't take too  
long with the next chapter.

_**Well...I sure screwed that up. I think "months" means I took too long. Hopefully any discomfort is a result of side-effects. And are only temporary. Just be glad it's discomfort and not paranoia, heart-falters and anal leakage. The fic doesn't cause those...I think.**_

Bluewolf963

Well, I can't fall past my reputation after that. Lots of unexpected  
developments in this chapter. The ending with Suna apparently turning against  
their kage and his associates may end up with Gaara sharing Naruto's  
situation. I wouldn't ever imagine Akatsuki working with Danzo directly. I'm  
curious to see what kind of plans the pair have, and if they will later betray  
each other. The apparently imminent war between Konoha and Suna make for a lot  
going on at once, not that this is a bad thing. It's good to see multiple  
events and scenarios entwine with one another. Good work on this chapter, take  
you time, and keep writing. And good luck with your fiance!

_**First of all; thankyou. We're doing great. It's a good thing you like multiple events because right now it's basically a clusterfuck of events. I'm not sure I'm happy with the fact that Kiba, Illandi, Yugito and Hinata have been taking up story space, because it spreads out everything too far. The multiple events are all threading together again now, so you'll see less of some people and more of others. I want to get back to Naruto and Tsumeki as a focus, and get a bit of romance and tragedy in there. So expect that eventually. And yeah, I wrote most of this stuff out before the danzo-related stuff in the manga progressed. It's like they've stolen a few of those ideas out of my head. I had to scrap them and rethink a few later chapters :p Anyway, glad you like it. Your reviews are always nice and depthy.**_

Agent94

Poor Hinata. How is Tsumeki going to react if she found out? The only thing I  
don't like is that the characters drink too much. Maybe that's just me. I am  
totally against drinking. Other than the that, there is nothing to not like  
about this fic. By the way, how many chapters do you plan on doing?That is all  
I have to say.

_**Aaah, the Hinata-Tsumeki business is all a set up for hopefully some drama. I don't think the drinking is going to change though. But I'll be sure to mind toning it down if it gets unnecessary. But I mean...alcohol=easy plot progression, schenanigans, and sex. Would it be right to get rid of it? xD. As for chapters, heh. Even I'm not sure. I probably shouldn't admit it. But I have a brain-frame. It's just how I spread it out and if I think of extra crap halfway through. Or if another naruKyuu does something that I wanted to and I have to scrap it. (That's happened thrice. Won't mention when or where).**_

PrettyRagDoll.

So I've taken a gander at your reviews and seems no one's actually been  
honest with you, so I will be. This. Story. Sucks.

I'm sorry, but it's true. I read the whole thing hoping it would eventually  
get better but it just didn't. Every single character was horrendously OOC. I  
mean, I understand it was AU, but it just didn't make sense and was barely  
coherent. I don't know. I'm sorry if this is a flame, but I felt you needed to  
know. Hopefully your next story or future chapters will be better.

Though I honestly, think the only thing that could save this story would be a  
complete rewrite

_**Hahaahhahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahaahhahahahahahahaha. But I digress. It's impossible to be angry, I literally burst out laughing when I read it. I'm proud of my first flames, so thankyou. At least you didn't fill it with swear-words. Venting bugs me. But now, I'm going to answer your point properly; of -course- they're OOC. Naruto is an anime wherein just about every single damn character is who they are because of how they've interracted with him. He's gone for four years so he doesn't do ANY of this whole believe it, you're a great person, I'm your friend, I've met you bullshit. Not only that, he comes back as a demon. As far as changing the characters, nothing changes them more than taking out naruto. I don't plan on re-writing my story either. Megalulz. **_

Stider-The-Ace-Of-Spades

Yo me again dude. very short but descriptive. love this story. looking for a  
co-writer in a story i might write. work on long and descriptive next time  
dude, and Danzo's a traitorous **. let Naruto ** him up or make him drink  
Narutos blood or think up sumptin worse.

-Strider The Ace of Spades  
write me on teh offer

_**First of all on the offer? Sorry. But I'm pretty busy and I don't like throwing my hat in with other projects. I'll do beta's for people though if they're willing to be patient. I'll find the time for 'em; honest. I've done it before ;). Don't worry. I plan my gloriously graphic deaths when it gets closer to the time to write them. And the blood thing wouldn't work unless Naruto was trying to force himself to recover from an injury. Or it doesn't get all active and bubbly. Still, thanks for reading and I'm glad you enjoy it.**_

Shinigami-Sensei()

Does the Suna Council realise what they want to do many others have tried and  
failed at? You CANNOT kill a demon!

_**Hey; it could happen. They're desperate anyways.**_

Kazemitsu

Chapter wasn't bad, but it could use some length. Also Mizuki and the  
teachers at the academy are chuunin. Jounin are required for higher up  
missions and the fact they get 3 students(if they pass) when the academy kids  
graduate from said academy

_**My bad, I honestly believed the teachers could only be Jounin. Could you imagine Shikamaru with his own class? "Eh...uh. You kids just do some...studying or something. I'm going to go look at clouds". And yeah, they're a tad short. At SOME point I'll write an epic-lengther :P**_

Agent94 (again)

SisterSafetyPin has a point. Every character was way OOC. Do most people know  
that Naruto has no sex drive? Don't get me wrong, that is a GOOD thing. Sex  
should be save after marriage (In my opinion). It's not the best story, but a  
good story a rewrite of a few chapters would save it as  
SisterSafetyPin had point out. Anyway, I hope you have a successful marriage.

Peace and Blessings

_**I don't think the romance would work without horneyness. And yeah, look above for my thoughts on the OOC :3**_

_**This last review is people's basic reply after making a point of the flames. So thankyou for all your kind words. I can't put all your flame-replies in cus...well, it's a bit of a space eater. I'll put this one in as an example though.**_

Titanium-Lioness

Most people who read this must be iditos becuase theyre complaing that the  
chars are OOC "Hello! people you need to accet that this is Some Kind Of  
Wizards story and he will write it the way he wants to" I love this and very  
much look forward to the next chapter  
From Titanium-Lioness

P.S. before i forget have a nice time with your fiance XD

_**Thanks :D Damn right it's my story.**_

_**I hope the review answers were a help. Mostly I just wanted to make the love a bit more public and encourage more people to review. I've cut out a load that were one-liners like "I love the story" I'm really glad you do and I love seeing it. But I have no real...well, question to answer so it would be odd putting it in. Oh, and hit me up on beta requests, I'd love to knock brains with some of the big naru/kyuu writers. The next chapter may be a decent couple of weeks. Stay tuned til then.**_

_**RockTheFuckOn.**_

_**-Some Kind of Wizard. xxx  
**_


End file.
